


Твоя ложь

by NeiForm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Magic, Marriage, OOC, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiForm/pseuds/NeiForm
Summary: Том Риддл победил в 1979 году. В семье Поттеров родились двойняшки — Гарри и Чарльз. Неожиданные обстоятельства вынуждают негласного короля Британии связать себя узами брака и его выбор падает на сильнейшего волшебника в стране — Чарльза Поттера. Но что случится, если волею Джеймса Поттера, который не желает отдавать наследника в руки Волдеморта, Чарли заменит его младший брат Гарри?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle/Harry Potter
Kudos: 43





	1. Письмо

День начался на удивление прекрасно: на улице ярко светило и грело округу солнце, птицы пели свои утренние песни, даря чувство умиротворения. Жёлтые лучики проникали сквозь небольшое окно его комнаты, светили в лицо, ласкали светлые стены и вызывали счастливую улыбку на юном лице. Первое августа — действительно волшебная пора. Раннее утро было поистине наилюбимейшим временем суток Поттера, а летнее утро и вовсе приравнивалось к чему-то совершенному.

Гарри неторопливо открыл глаза и сладко потянулся, от чего по телу после долгого сна прошлась приятная волна дрожи. Вчера ему наконец исполнилось семнадцать и по законам магического мира он стал взрослым. К тому же, ещё за пару дней до этого он сдал ЖАБА на десять «Превосходно» и одно «Выше ожидаемого». Теперь младший из Поттеров стал совершеннолетним, получившим полное магическое образование волшебником. Единственное, что омрачало вчерашний праздничный вечер — присутствие младшего сына семьи Уизли и его сестры, как друзей со стороны Чарли Поттера, его старшего брата. И если наличие Рона стерпеть было не так уж сложно, если закрывать глаза на его ужасные манеры и поведение за столом, то на пристававшую на протяжении всего празднества Джинни хотелось наслать третье непростительное, чтобы поскорее избавиться. От чего-то вбившая в свою глупую, рыжую голову, что они обязательно должны в ближайшем будущем создать новую ячейку общества, девушка ни на шаг не отходила от него, стараясь показать все свои прелести, практически прилипая к его руке и не смущаясь остальных гостей. Но, благо, Гарри повезло: Драко на правах лучшего друга и Северус, как его крёстный, каждый раз, когда замечали, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, хватали его под руки и утаскивали в другой конец бального зала.

В отличие от Чарли, Гарри никогда не любил находиться в центре внимания. Если брату больше нравилось быть окружённым людьми, играть в квиддич и заглядываться на любую привлекательную фигуру, независимо от пола, то Гарри предпочитал большой компании друзей семейную библиотеку со старинными фолиантами, долгие прогулки вокруг озера на территории Поттер-холла и неторопливые беседы со своим лучшим и, если быть честным, единственным другом Драко Малфоем. Познакомившись в одиннадцать на одном из приёмов в честь победы так называемого Тёмного Лорда они стали друг для друга едва ли не самыми близкими людьми. Каждый раз, когда предстояло сдавать переводные экзамены на следующий курс в Хогвартсе и требовалось проводить по неделе в замке, они делили комнату в подземельях слизеринского факультета; большинство праздничных выходных, на которых можно было отдохнуть от учёбы Гарри и Драко проводили друг у друга в мэнорах чередуя: если на рождественские каникулы они отдыхали у Малфоев, то пасхальные обязательно проводили у Поттеров. И даже несколько зазнавшийся от постоянной похвалы и вознесения на высшую ступень Чарли не мог омрачить их совместное времяпрепровождение.

Внешность у них с Чарли тоже была очень разная, пусть братья и являлись двойняшками. Рыжий, с ярко-зелёными глазами Чарли, утончёнными чертами матери, высоким ростом и внушительным телосложением отца всегда притягивал к себе взгляды прохожих и любвеобильных поклонников. Гарри же обладал довольно тёмными, похожими на затенённые листья, глазами, чёрными вихрами волос, а ростом и вовсе был немногим выше мамы из-за чего старший часто дразнил его.

Чарли Поттер был самым сильным магом их курса и нескольких предыдущих — никто этого не скрывал, да и сам Чарли не забывал частенько остальным об этом напоминать: наследник весьма влиятельного рода как-никак.

Когда они с братом только родились, уже было принято проверять магический потенциал детей благодаря нововведениям действующей власти, а после эти данные заносили в засекреченный реестр. Так или иначе, отстав от брата на какие-то жалкие двадцать минут, Гарри силой не блистал, да и направленность его магии была далека от светлой как показала проверка, что его родителей, в прошлом борющихся со злом в лице Волдеморта и состоящих в «Ордене Феникса» не очень обрадовало, но делать было нечего. Они часто говорили, что им сильно повезло, раз Чарли родился первым и их наследник будет светлым магом. Гарри не обижался, он просто каждый раз на эти слова кивал и уходил в библиотеку читать книги.

Нельзя сказать, что Джеймс и Лили Поттеры чересчур по-разному относились к сыновьям. Людям, отдалённо знакомым с их семьёй, могло и вовсе показаться, что к наследнику рода и его младшему брату относятся совершенно одинаково, однако Гарри смог бы им возразить. Ещё с самого детства Чарли уделяли больше внимания: чаще дарили нежность и ласку, говорили слова гордости, даже если тот не делал ничего выдающегося. Полёты на метле и попытки расшибиться об землю Гарри таковыми не считал. Лет с пяти младший из Поттеров стал замечать, что мама несколько иначе относится к ним: после прочтённой сказки на ночь она всегда наклонялась поцеловать Чарли в его рыжую макушку, а Гарри лишь бережно гладила по непослушным, цвета вороньего крыла волосам. Отец постоянно придерживал старшего за плечо, выказывая поддержку, а младшему доставались редкие похлопывание по спине и скупые улыбки. Гарри никогда не сомневался, что родители любили его, но всё же отчётливо понимал, что Чарли они любят всё-таки больше и тогда он начал учиться, стараясь хотя бы этим привлечь внимание Джеймса и Лили, показать, что его тоже можно любить наравне с старшим братом, показать, что они могут им гордиться, даже если он не наследник рода. Это не очень помогло, но тогда Поттер обрёл себе друзей в лице старинных книг. Теперь большую часть времени он проводил в уютном кресле в дальнем углу родовой библиотеки, зачитываясь трактатами не по возрасту. Там были и зелья, и ритуалистика, и тёмные искусства, и родовая магия.

И если родители относились к нему хорошо, то подобного нельзя сказать о старшем брате. Чарли постоянно задирал его, старался задеть побольнее, перекладывал свою вину в каких-то мелочах на Гарри. Не сказать, что Поттера это хоть как-то волновало: он с непроницаемым выражением лица выслушивал негодование мамы, кивал и, даже не взглянув на старшего брата, возвращался в библиотеку. Чарли от этого лишь сильнее бесился и начинал сначала.

Гарри поднялся с постели и подошёл к окну. Полностью раскрывая раму, он подставил лицо под тёплые лучи, жмурясь от наслаждения. Всё-таки день сегодня действительно потрясающий. Юноша кончиками пальцев прикоснулся к невзрачной на взгляд подвеске, исполненной в виде алхимического знака солнца — вчерашний подарок крёстного. Это не было чем-то безумно дорогим, как, например, новая метла Чарли от его крёстного Сириуса, скорее подобное украшение согревало душу подобно его символу. Как бы не складывалась жизнь, Поттер точно знал: Северус всегда поможет, даже бросит безумно важный эксперимент по зельям ради него, если потребуется. Потом, безусловно, отругает в своей излюбленной манере, но поможет. И Гарри даже не жалел, что практически отобрал его у Драко: Снейп изначально должен был стать крёстным Малфоя, но узнав, что у подруги детства родятся двойняшки, отказался от этой чести. Отец, как рассказывала мама, был очень недоволен выбранным крёстным для младшего сына и вовсю плевался ядом не хуже Северуса, но Лили была непреклонна ведь безумно хотела, чтобы им стал именно Снейп, её лучший друг с дошкольных времён и отвоевала для него это право.

Хмыкнув, Поттер отошёл от окна и направился к шкафу, выбирая одежду, чтобы спуститься на завтрак. Он мог бы попросить домовушку принести еду в комнату, но упускать шанс полюбоваться на помятое из-за жуткого похмелья лицо старшего брата, которому мама ещё вчера заранее отказала в утреннем антипохмельном, не хотелось. Сам Гарри на празднике выпил лишь два бокала эльфийского вина, в то время как Чарли каким-то образом вместе с Роном Уизли протащил едва ли не ящик огневиски, беззаботно вливая тот в свой организм, не заботясь о последствиях. К сожалению, в то время как произошёл небольшой скандал с участием старшего брата и Дафны Гринграсс, когда Чарли нашли в её обществе со спущенными по колено штанами, Гарри в компании Драко сидел на берегу озера и любовался необычайно яркими звёздами.

Вытащив из шкафа классические чёрные брюки и атласную бежевую рубашку, Гарри оделся и, захватив с собой маггловский приключенческий роман, спустился в столовую. Пожелав доброго утра родителям, Поттер быстро клюнул в щёку как всегда прекрасно выглядящую маму, кивнул отцу и сел на своё привычное место, со злорадным предвкушением ожидая брата. Чарли не заставил себя долго ждать: он спустился по лестнице, придерживаясь за перила чтобы не упасть и морщился от яркого солнечного света, проникающего сквозь панорамные окна. Всё ещё одетый во вчерашний наряд, только весьма потрёпанный, Чарли с трудом приземлился на стул, придерживая голову руками. Губы Гарри непроизвольно растянулись в злорадной ухмылке, которую он тут же попытался скрыть за чашкой кофе.

— Думаешь, раз я не смотрю на тебя, то не чувствую твою глумливую улыбочку? — тихо прошипел Чарли, поднимая взгляд на сидящего напротив брата. Капилляры его глаз полопались, от чего те сейчас были покрасневшими.

Гарри аккуратно поставил чашку на стол и усмехнулся.

— Советую держать рот закрытым, а то даже домовики могут не выдержать исходящих от тебя ароматов, братец, — ехидно ответил юноша, кладя в овсяную кашу ложечку клубничного варенья. Чуть призадумавшись, он добавил ещё одну.

— Ты у меня сейчас договоришься… — Чарли порывался было вскочить со стула и невзирая на собственное удручающее состояние стереть с лица младшего брата эту отвратительную ухмылочку, но в последний момент был остановлен рукой отца.

— Если продолжите, то обоих выкину из-за стола. Надеюсь, вы перестанете портить нам с вашей матерью утреннюю трапезу, — Джеймс перевёл недовольный взгляд на наследника, под которым тот тут же стушевался, опуская глаза вниз. — Особенно ты, Чарльз, в свете последних событий. Повезло, что Гринграссы сжалились, — он скривился. — И не стали что-либо предъявлять нам. Иначе ты бы уже сейчас стоял и ждал, пока невеста подойдёт к алтарю. Чтобы больше подобного не было, понял меня?

— Да, отец, — пробубнил рыжий, заталкивая в рот ложку каши и больше не смотря по сторонам.

Гарри едва удержался, чтобы по-детски не показать старшему брату язык, и продолжил трапезу. На удивление, помимо традиционной овсянки и нарезанных фруктов, на столе присутствовал ягодный пирог, который мама лично пекла по особым случаям.

— Чарли, дорогой, — нежно обратилась к старшему сыну женщина, вытирая руки салфеткой и одним движением кисти уничтожая её. — Мы уже видели результаты Гарри по ЖАБА, теперь хотелось бы полюбоваться на твои успехи.

Младший Поттер тихо фыркнул, подозревая какие именно результаты показал братец на экзаменах. Чарли почему-то всегда считал, что раз он будущий глава рода, то и глупая зубрёжка ему не нужна, поэтому единственные «Превосходно» он получал исключительно по Полётам и Боевой магии. А про зелья в его присутствии лучше вообще не говорить: ещё с малых лет ненавидящий Снейпа Чарльз полностью игнорировал эту тонкую науку.

Молчание затянулось. Чарли набивал рот, лишь бы не было возможности отвечать, мать ожидающе смотрела на старшего сына, а Джеймс предпочёл полистать «Ежедневный пророк», нежели дожидаться ответа от старшего. В любом случае он узнает оценки, как только принесут почту: ещё после сдачи СОВ сыновей, Поттер попросил своего знакомого из Отдела Образования присылать копию листа с результатами экзаменов, спустя пару дней после их выдачи детям. Чтобы проверить их честность и ответственность.

— Чарли, может перестанешь запихивать в рот всё, что видишь и наконец ответишь нам? — недовольно произнесла Лили. Её тонкие брови сдвинулись к переносице, выдавая негодование. Она всегда знала, что способности у её детей разделились как-то неравномерно: Гарри достался ум, а Чарли сила. Только, к сожалению, на одной силе род не сохранишь, и как бы они с Джеймсом не пытались запихнуть в старшего хоть какие-то знания помимо полётов и боевой магии все усилия оказывались тщетны.

Женщина откинула назад огненно-рыжие волосы и порывалась ещё что-то сказать, как в окно влетела сова, громко хлопая крыльями. Лили и Джеймс настороженно переглянулись: обычно любая корреспонденция сначала попадала в руки домовиков, а уже после проверки к ним, что было сделано в целях безопасности. Сейчас же, когда на стол уселась большая угольно-чёрная сова с изумрудной лентой на шее и вышитым на ней гербом рода Слизерин, они и вовсе опасались протянуть руку к небольшому желтоватому конверту с красной печатью в её когтистых лапах. Чарли недоумённо вытаращился на птицу, а Гарри равнодушно скользнул по ней взглядом, в мыслях перечисляя возможные растения для модификации Костероста. На прошлой неделе он пообещал Северусу помочь с его новым опытом по улучшению вкуса этого зелья.

Поиграв в «гляделки» с нежданным почтальоном, Джеймс сдался и медленно забрал из лап птицы письмо, попутно попросив домовиков принести кусок мяса и накормить сову. Как только она улетела, громко ухнув напоследок, Глава Рода обвёл взглядом стол: недоумённое выражение лица жены в глазах которой мелькали искорки любопытства, практически пришедший в себя после пьянки Чарли, сейчас неотрывно смотрящий на конверт в отцовских руках и предчувствующий что-то нехорошее и, наконец, совершенно безразлично смотрящий вдаль младший сын.

Собравшись с силами, Джеймс разломил печать и достал из конверта аккуратно сложенный пергамент. Ещё раз посмотрев на членов своей семьи, Поттер вздохнул и начал читать написанное каллиграфическим почерком послание.

На протяжении всего письма Джеймс стремительно бледнел и в тот момент, когда всё было прочитано, судя по тому, как Поттер сложил пергамент пополам и отложил на край стола, лицо главы семейства было похоже на снег с вершины Альп, куда зимой Северус отвозил Гарри исключительно маггловским способом. Отвлёкшийся от своих мыслей младший Поттер, приподняв левую бровь безмолвно поинтересовался у отца что же случилось.

Первой подала голос Лили.

— Это от того, о ком я думаю? — беспокойно поинтересовалась она, сжимая напряжённую руку мужа. — Что там написано? Джеймс, что случилось?

— Том Риддл, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, — Гарри мысленно хихикнул от такого прозвища негласного короля Британии, — Прислал контракт и попросил заключить полную магическую помолвку, — Джеймс перевёл полный сострадания взгляд на старшего сына. — С тобой, Чарли. Через неделю он пришлёт портключ в своё поместье. А ещё через одну ты будешь обязан там появиться в качестве будущего мужа.

Лили испуганно вскрикнула и прикрыла рот ладошкой, выпученными глазами поглядывая то на мужа, то на старшего сына.

— Чего?! — наследник вскочил со стула и резко схватил письмо, разворачивая то трясущимися руками и едва не разрывая пергамент. Чарли вчитывался в каждую строчку, пытаясь найти спрятанную надпись, что это какая-то тупая шутка близнецов Уизли, но дойдя до конца он свалился обратно на стул и не моргая уставился в одну точку. — Нет… Отец, ты не можешь меня отдать этому Тёмному Лорду, просто не можешь… Я наследник рода! Отец, прошу тебя, напиши отказ. Скажи, что я при смерти, да хоть что-нибудь!

— Да я и сам не хочу тебя отдавать ему, ты разве не понимаешь?! — мужчина ударил кулаком по столу, от чего сидящие вздрогнули. — Но таким как он не отказывают, пойми это!

Гарри, решивший, что ему, в общем-то, здесь делать нечего попытался незаметно ретироваться и направиться в сад, читать взятую из комнаты книгу. Юноша тихонько встал из-за стола, поправил рубашку и, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания глубоко задумавшихся родственников, сделал несколько шагов в сторону выхода, как его грубо окликнул отец:

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, сейчас же вернись на место!

— Прошу простить меня, отец, — юноша повернулся лицом к столу, сцепив руки за спиной и мысленно закатив глаза. — Но я искренне не понимаю, по какой причине должен продолжать слушать про помолвку Чарльза, если могу потратить это время на прочтение книг. В конце же концов, это ведь не мне предстоит связать себя узами брака с мистером Риддлом.

Джеймс резко вскинул голову и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо младшего сына. Гарри почему-то моментально понял, что сказал что-то явно не то. Может потому что глаза отца сразу заблестели, а шум работающих шестерёнок в голове казалось можно было услышать даже с такого расстояния. Поттеру захотелось ударить себя: кто его за язык тянул вообще?

— Даже не думай об этом, Джеймс, — тихо пролепетала Лили, всматриваясь в лицо мужа. За столько лет она прекрасно выучила ход его мыслей и теперь ей не составило труда понять, о чём именно тот подумал. — Во-первых, если нас поймают минимум, что он сделает — убьёт, не разбираясь в причинах, а во-вторых, мы не можем так поступить…

— Ты хочешь отдать ему Чарльза? Думаешь, он согласится на равный брак? — нахмурился мужчина, обращаясь к жене. — Лилс, ты серьёзно? Ты хочешь уничтожить наш род?

— Вы о чём вообще? — Гарри вернулся на место, положил книгу на стол и в защитном жесте сложил руки на груди. Вглядевшись в виноватые глаза матери и решительные отца, его вдруг осенило. — Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Я отказываюсь! Он выбрал Чарли! Думаете, что такие умные и можете обвести вокруг пальца негласного короля Британии? Да он голову всем нам откусит да скажет, что так и было! И ему безусловно поверят! — под конец голос младшего Поттера истерично дрогнул.

— Замолчи, — холодно отозвался отец, строго смотря на сына. Чарли, до которого наконец-то дошло, что происходит, победно ухмылялся, делая глоток крепкого кофе. — Вчера Артур подошёл ко мне с предложением заключить помолвку между тобой и Джинни. Я пока ответа не дал и предоставляю тебе выбор: сыграть роль своего старшего брата или же жениться на младшей Уизли.

— Ты с ума сошёл, отец… — поражённо выдохнул Гарри, до крови закусив нижнюю губу. Он всегда так делал, когда сильно нервничал. — Отлично. Раз моё мнение по этому поводу не имеет значения, то я выдвину несколько своих условий, — сцепив подрагивающие руки в замок, юноша положил их на стол рядом с книгой, надевая на лицо ледяную маску.

— Внимательно тебя слушаю, — Джеймс благосклонно кивнул, плотно сжимая губы.

— Во-первых, ты вводишь меня в новую ветвь рода, делая её главой. Не удивляйся, я знаю, что это под силу и тебе и мне, — Гарри дождался кивка отца и продолжил. — Во-вторых, если со мной всё-таки что-то случится из-за твоей, прошу заметить, идеи, то половина предназначенного мне наследства достанется Драко Люциусу Малфою, а вторая перейдёт к Северусу Тобиасу Снейпу–Принцу.

— Ты хочешь отдать часть нашего рода этому…этому тёмному отродью и летучей мыши?! — практически выплюнул Чарли, вскакивая с места.

— А ты меня уже похоронил? — брюнет горько усмехнулся и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Джеймса. — Мы заключим договор, и ты поклянёшься своей магией исполнить его. Принимаешь?

— Принимаю, — Джеймс встал и подошёл к сыну, протягивая руку. — Лилс, засвидетельствуй. Чуть позже задокументируем.

Они закрепили связь и Гарри, не смотря на скорбно склонившую голову маму и довольно усмехающегося Чарли, направился в дальний уголок сада, поближе к озеру. Ему нужно хотя бы мысленно попрощаться с Драко и Северусом. Пожалуй, единственными, кто всегда считался с его мнением.


	2. Встреча

Паника — наиболее подходящее слово для описания его нынешнего состояния. Сейчас, стоя перед тяжёлыми коваными воротами, он бездумно наблюдал за тем, как они открывают ему дорогу к золотой клетке на ближайший год. А если не особо повезёт, то и на всю будущую жизнь. А если вообще не повезёт, то на пару последующих дней. Ещё две недели назад он припеваючи жил в Поттер-холле, сидел днями в библиотеке или закрывался в лаборатории, переписывался с Драко и совершенно не представлял, что в скором времени будет играть роль своего старшего брата Чарли. Почему-то осознание того, на что он согласился, пришло именно сейчас, когда он шагал по ухоженной аллее к дому будущего мужа. И теперь Гарри по-настоящему испугался. Ведь можно было отказаться и сбежать домой к Драко или к Северусу, но вместо этого он вспылил и за это придётся расплачиваться.

Гарри медленно шагал по тёмному кирпичу, намеренно оттягивая момент встречи с Томом Риддлом. Поттер с непривычки зарывался длинными пальцами в волнистые, короче его, рыжие пряди и неловко чувствовал себя с подобным телосложением. Несколько дней назад Джеймс обратился с просьбой к своему лучшему другу и крёстному старшего сына Сириусу Блэку, припоминая наличие в их семье перстня, изменяющего внешность. Носить его на постоянной основе вредило здоровью, но если снимать тот хотя бы на ночь, то неприятные последствия сводились к минимуму, — по крайней мере так говорил отец, но Поттер знал всю правду про этот артефакт. Мужчинам с трудом удалось договориться с леди Вальбургой, — мамой Сириуса, — но этот перстень всё-таки был отвоёван и благодаря ему внешность Гарри изменилась. Так что в зеркале на него смотрело нахальное лицо Чарли.

Вчера вечером его родители и брат собрали вещи и на всякий случай отправились в Италию, чтобы не попасться разозлённому Тёмному Лорду, если тот раскроет обман раньше времени. Гарри, во время счастливого щебетания о вкусной итальянской еде и горячих молодых людях, искренне пожелал, чтобы Чарли подавился пиццей и избавил этот мир от своего несущего лишь проблемы присутствия. Поттер тогда быстро собрал парочку самых адекватных вещей брата, добавил привычную для себя одежду и закинул это в небольшой рюкзак. Также выбрал максимально приемлемую мантию для встречи с мистером Риддлом. Это оказалась атласная чёрная мантия с золотистой вышивкой по подолу и гербом рода Поттер. К сожалению, эту классическую картину более-менее сдержанного вида портили яркая красная рубашка, золотой галстук и отполированные до блеска красные туфли.

Гарри остановился на пороге большого, из тёмного камня мэнора и не знал, что ему дальше делать. Стучать было бы глупо, а просто так открывать дверь невежливо. На ум пришла банальная идея сбежать, но он тут же закинул её в дальний ящик. Его дилемму разрешил появившийся с хлопком домовик. Маленькое существо, одетое в белоснежную накидку с обвивающими меч двумя змеями — гербом рода Слизерин — на плече, низко поклонился, шлёпаясь большими ушами об пол.

— Хозяин попросил Винки встретить дорогого гостя. Винки проводит, следуйте за мной, — домовик ещё раз поклонился и провёл Гарри через входную дверь.

Ступая по мраморному полу Гарри оглядывался по сторонам, стараясь запомнить путь и оценить антураж замка. По крайней мере, радовался Поттер, не было никаких приспособлений для истязаний и пыток, о которых всю неделю ему вещал старший брат. Вроде и не слушал его, а в каком-то местечке сознания эта информация осталась, закрепилась и волновала. Стереотипам Гарри всё-таки подвержен не был: его родители выступали на стороне «света» в войне, а отец лучшего друга являлся «правой рукой» Тёмного Лорда, так что он мог понаблюдать изнутри как живёт каждая сторона и ничего поразительно отличающегося не увидел. «Тёмные» не пытали своих детей и не завтракали маринованными магглами, а «светлые» не создавали дорожки из сладостей и не являлись живым щитом для неодарённых Магией. В конце концов все они были в первую очередь людьми.

Поттер пытался не крутить головой слишком сильно, но у него, если судить по улыбкам встречающихся на пути портретов, не очень выходило. Вокруг было красиво, признался себе Гарри. Большая хрустальная люстра, поблёскивая в огне свечей, висела в зале перед широкой главной лестницей, сделанной из светло-серого мрамора с белыми резными перилами. Ступая дальше, вглубь дома, Поттер замечал вокруг себя множество магических портретов, от чего-то весь путь молчащих, и несколько маггловских пейзажей. Коридоры освещали канделябры из белого золота и парочка горящих под потолком огоньков. Они подошли к высокой из тёмного дерева двери, и Винки постучал в неё своим маленьким кулачком.

— Войдите, — послышался приятный, бархатный голос с той стороны. Домовик поклонился Гарри и исчез, оставляя юношу один на один с дверью.

Почему-то она сейчас ему виделась ужасным монстром — на ум пришёл боггарт, как напрямую связанный со страхом — предателем, который прямо сейчас откроется, поглотит его, и жизнь Гарри на этом закончится. Вся его недолгая, не самая яркая и увлекательная жизнь. Он больше не будет лежать в саду Малфой-мэнора, наслаждаясь ласковыми лучами солнца, болтая с Драко; не будет босиком гулять по горным полям, собирая травы для Северуса и закатывать с улыбкой глаза на язвительные замечания крёстного. Его облюбованное местечко в библиотеке уберут и о проведённых в обществе книг вечерах напомнят только потёртые страницы фолиантов.

Собравшись с силами, юноша толкнул дверь и вошёл внутрь. Раз ему предстоит играть роль брата, значит, он должен стать наглым и самоуверенным дураком, не интересующимся ничем кроме полётов и общества симпатичных юношей и девушек. Слабоумие и отвага, как говорит крёстный. Судя по широкому столу и полностью заставленными книжными стеллажами стенам его привели в кабинет. Перед столом стояли два небольших тёмно-синих кресла, а чуть ближе к двери по правую сторону находился диван того же цвета со стеклянным кофейным столиком рядом. Поттер поднял голову чуть выше и пересёкся с любопытным взглядом карих с искорками красного глаз. Даже с наличием родового артефакта Гарри показалось, что эти глаза читают его мысли. Нацепив на лицо надменную маску, Поттер, не смущаясь — стараясь этого не делать — рассматривал сидящего мужчину. Утончённые, аристократические черты лица, аккуратный нос, тонкие губы; слегка волнистые, уложенные на правую сторону тёмные волосы. На широких плечах натянулась изумрудная шёлковая рубашка, а длинные пальцы сцеплены в замок. Тёмный Лорд был красив, но Гарри он показался слишком холодным, ненастоящим. От мужчины исходила скрытая опасность, под этим взглядом хотелось стать меньше и исчезнуть.

— Здравствуй, Чарльз, — растягивал гласные буквы имени Волдеморт, будто пробуя его на вкус. — Добро пожаловать домой.

— Эм, да, здрасьте, — попытался добавить в голос уверенности Поттер. Гарри захотелось ударить себя по голове да посильнее. Чтобы больше не очнуться. В общем-то, он и не очнётся, если продолжит вести себя как Чарли или если попадётся на притворстве. Выбор у него был явно невелик. — Прошу прощения, нервы, — юноша прочистил горло. — Добрый день, сэр, — всё же с подобными Риддлу людьми лучше обращаться вежливо, решил для себя Гарри.

— Ты должно быть устал с дороги, — насмешливо улыбнулся Тёмный Лорд. Гарри мысленно возликовал: всё не так уж и плохо, как могло быть. — Обед через полчаса, Винки проводит тебя до комнаты. Это все твои вещи? — мужчина махнул рукой в сторону висящего на плечах рюкзака. Небольших размеров сумка за спиной вряд ли по мнению Лорда подходила для полноценного переезда.

— Да, — юноша кивнул, натянуто улыбнувшись. — Я оставил часть вещей дома, как-то не было времени собираться… Суматошный вечер был.

— От чего же? — Риддл откинулся на спинку стула, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо жениха, стараясь отследить малейшие изменения.

— Семья уехала на отдых в Италию, к другу отца, — Гарри отвечал заученными еще неделю назад фразами, придуманными Джеймсом чтобы на всякий случай дать знать Лорду, что Поттеров на территории Британии — кроме будущего мужа — не будет. Юноше захотелось истерически засмеяться: если ничего не получится он будет единственным, кто станет отвечать за сей поступок. — Анджело пригласил нас всех еще месяц назад отправиться к нему в августе, — Поттер пожал плечами и потупил взгляд.

— Что ж, — мужчина недоверчиво хмыкнул и позвал эльфа. — Тебя отведут в комнату. Жду на обед, — он улыбнулся, но в голове Поттера опять пронеслась мысль, что эта улыбка не выглядит искренней. Да и о какой искренности он может говорить, если сам играет роль другого человека?

Гарри уважительно склонил голову и покинул кабинет Риддла. Когда дверь за спиной закрылась, он смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Казалось, за непродолжительное время беседы с Лордом, он и вовсе перестал дышать, разыгрывая в голове ужасающие сцены того, как его поймают и казнят прямо на главной площади Косой Аллеи. Как он будет жить в подобном подвешенном состоянии целый год Поттер не представлял. Прикрыв на секунду глаза, Гарри помотал головой и заставил себя собраться с силами. Юноша кивнул своим мыслям, посмотрел на внимательно наблюдающего за ним домовика и попросил провести его в комнату.

Стремительно ступая по широким коридорам замка, Поттер старался запомнить дорогу до спальни: подняться по лестнице на третий этаж, свернуть направо, восьмая дверь слева возле портрета Айрис Слизерин, — как гласила табличка. Приятная женщина средних лет в пышном бархатном чёрном платье с изумрудными вставками и собранными в высокий пучок блондинистыми волосами, сидя в удобном на вид тёмно-зелёном кресле с высокой спинкой, безразличным взглядом мазнула по Гарри и продолжила читать какую-то книгу.

Покои состояли из небольшой гостиной комнаты с камином и бежевым диваном, стеклянным круглым столиком подле него и множеством безделушек вроде декоративных подушек. На полу лежал ковёр, выполненный в виде шкуры какого-то животного, а стены украшали маггловские морские пейзажи. Спальня Гарри была предельно простой: широкая кровать с отделанной светлым бархатом дугообразной спинкой, широкий деревянный шкаф с двумя дверцами и тумба с канделябром из белого золота, похожим на тот, что были в коридорах. Ванная комната чем-то показалась похожей на малфоевскую: обилие белого и светло-серого мрамора, большое зеркало и ванна, смахивающая скорее на небольшой бассейн.

Гарри хмыкнул и закинул рюкзак с одеждой в шкаф. В этом месте ему было очень некомфортно. Поттер никогда не любил большие комнаты и всегда просил даже в гостях у Драко выделять ему самую маленькую спальню. Большие помещения вызывали чувство острого одиночества.

Юноша тепло улыбнулся домовику, поблагодарил его за помощь и отпустил, оставаясь в необжитой комнате. Поттер сел на диван в гостиной и схватился руками за голову, чуть оттягивая пряди в пальцах; по телу прошла волна дрожи от постоянного напряжения. Он никогда не любил врать, а теперь ему придётся притворяться старшим братом целый год, забавно. Это лицо, которое он видит в зеркале вместо своего уже осточертело и вызывало раздражение, а рыжие волосы так и хотелось сбрить. Если он выживет, подумал Гарри, то обязательно выдергает брату все волосы, пинцетом.

Горько усмехнувшись, юноша скинул с плеч мантию и позвал Винки, чтобы тот отвёл его в столовую.

***

— Ещё раз добрый день, мистер Риддл, — тихо пробормотал Гарри, садясь за стол. Мужчина сидел напротив него, очевидно ожидая жениха. Домовик, поклонившись, исчез, оставляя его один на один с Тёмным Лордом. И как ему его называть? Ну не «дорогой» же! Поттер едва сдержался, чтобы не хихикнуть над глупыми мыслями.

— Ты можешь звать меня Том, — он снисходительно приподнял уголки губ, словно прочитав мысли парня. — И давай на «ты»? В конце концов, ты мой жених, Чарльз, избавь нас обоих от излишнего официоза. Как тебе комната?

— Хорошо, спасибо, комната прекрасная, — Гарри кивнул, особенно отчётливо почувствовав себя не на своём месте. Лишний, совершенно неподходящий элемент. Будь он действительно Чарльзом, то сейчас бы вовсю обаятельно улыбался и рассказывал о своих приключениях, полётах на метле, но он не Чарльз, а рассказ об удивительных свойствах элеутерококка может и заинтересовал бы Лорда, но уж точно не подходил образу брата. Юноша, совершенно автоматически разрезая на мелкие кусочки курицу, ел, не чувствуя вкуса еды и не замечая изучающего взгляда.

Риддл внимательно разглядывал молчаливого рыжего парня. Симпатичная и яркая внешность, правда глаза какие-то неестественно яркие, по мнению Тома. Он ожидал встретить шумного, фонтанирующего энергией юношу, не пропускающего ни одной юбки и обтягивающих брюк, но сейчас перед ним сидел тихий Чарли, витающий в своих мыслях. Если честно, Том считал, что ему не повезло: такой сильный маг родился в семейке фанатичных светлых с которыми не было совершенно никакого желания связываться. И если Дорея и Карлус Поттеры были нейтральными, то последующие поколения явно поддерживали идеи Дамблдора, помогая старику выставлять Риддла ужасным монстром. Судя по всему, даже этому наглому парню промыли мозги и теперь он предпочёл молчать в его обществе. Риддл раздражённо цокнул языком: вот бы сын Малфоя или дочь Паркинсона были бы такими же сильными, как Чарльз; они бы попискивали от счастья оказаться на месте этого юноши. Но, к сожалению, ни чистая кровь, ни лояльность к тёмной стороне не сыграли роли. Что ж, Том и не думал, что будет легко.

— Чарльз, не хочешь посмотреть поместье? — спросил у юноши Риддл, когда заметил, что тот уже доел и ждал разрешения уйти. — Я могу показать тебе всё. На заднем дворе можно полетать, если хочешь. Там даже есть парочка мётел, которые притащил Люциус пару дней назад, — мужчина заметил, что юноша напрягся, но это было странно. Если верить рассказам его людей, то Чарльз Поттер был отличным игроком в квиддич и почему тогда он так реагирует на предложение полетать? — Или может хочешь посмотреть что-то другое?

— Полёты — это круто, да. Обожаю летать, — он нервно улыбнулся. — Но может у Вас в саду есть пруд или озеро? — задумчиво протянул Гарри, откидываясь на спинку стула. — И библиотека. Где библиотека?

— «Тебя», — не задумываясь поправил Риддл, взирая на юношу с любопытством. По рассказам, у Чарли Поттера была аллергия на книги, тогда зачем ему библиотека? Том посмотрел на часы и решил, что подумает над этим позже. — Пойдём, покажу где находится выход в сад. Если захочешь, то завтра найдёшь там пруд самостоятельно.

Они поднялись и направились на выход из обеденного зала. Том внимательно наблюдал за неловкой походкой жениха словно тому было непривычно находиться в этом теле. Риддл сделал пометку поговорить завтра с Ноттом и Малфоем на тему семейства Поттер. Вроде как сын второго дружен с младшим братом Чарли, вдруг на самом деле рыжий ведёт себя по-другому дома и все рассказы о его жизни не имеют значения. Риддл взглянул через плечо и усмехнулся: парень будто пытался стать меньше и незаметнее, следуя за ним. Они прошли два поворота и остановились у неприметной на первый взгляд двери.

— Это не главный выход, но он выводит в более близкое к пруду место, — небрежно махнул в сторону двери мужчина. — К сожалению, завтра составить компанию тебе не смогу: у меня завтра очень много работы. Впрочем, как и всю следующую неделю. Надеюсь, ты отнесёшься к этому с понимаем.

— Да, конечно, — Поттер натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул Лорду. — Можешь показать библиотеку? Было бы интересно оценить великолепную коллекцию книг могущественного Тёмного Лорда, — Гарри подпустил в голос обольстительные нотки, с которыми часто разговаривал Чарли. По крайней мере он попытался это сделать.

— Пойдём.

Том Риддл развернулся и с насмешливой улыбкой покачал головой. Всё-таки этот парень был забавным. То ведёт себя тише, чем кто-либо из его знакомых, то пытается выглядеть привлекательным. Как будто такому как он нужно делать что-то с таким лицом и потенциальной силой, чтобы казаться симпатичным. Он провёл юношу по главной лестнице, по пути рассказывая различные истории про встречающиеся на пути портреты и картины.

Библиотека находилась на втором этаже и пройти мимо неё не представлялось возможным. Тяжёлые двойные двери с серебряными продолговатыми ручками и декорированные пластинами привлекали внимание. Том, не прилагая усилий толкнул её, пропуская жениха перед собой, заметив его горящие предвкушением глаза. Гарри с благоговением обвёл взглядом большие полностью заполненные книгами полки, перешагнул порог и задержал дыхание, всматриваясь в старинные корешки. Юноша медленно, стараясь не создавать лишние колебания воздуха, подошёл к первому попавшемуся на пути книжному шкафу и с нежностью провёл кончиками пальцев по тёмно-бордовому переплёту книги, вчитываясь в название: «Зелья в ритуалистике. Мерлин». Поттер с трудом сдержал рвущийся наружу счастливый визг. Это же единственный сохранившийся экземпляр!

— Ты можешь приходить сюда в любое время и наслаждаться чтением, если будет желание, — Риддл впервые за время знакомства искренне улыбнулся парню. Такой Чарльз, восторженно рассматривающий все книги, бегающий от полки к полке, нравился ему гораздо больше, чем притихший и скорбно взирающий на часы. — Только лучше не выносить их из библиотеки так как на них чары и… Чарльз? — позвал он юношу, заметив, что тот его совершенно не слушает. — Чарли, — Том потормошил за плечо замершего перед полкой юношу, привлекая его внимание. Почему-то прерывать это касание не хотелось, но Риддл не поддался своим странным желаниям.

— Ой, да, прости, — виновато протянул Гарри, опуская глаза в пол. — Просто эти книги действительно потрясающие! Я даже никогда не мечтал, что увижу этот экземпляр, — махнул он в сторону «Самые темномагические ритуалы Скандинавии. Монтегю». Действительно, подобный фолиант существовал только в двух изданиях: один был у Риддла, а второй хранился в библиотеке Грегори Монтегю.

— Я думал, ты не любишь читать, — мужчина подозрительно сощурил глаза, наблюдая за реакцией парня. Юноша моментально натянул на лицо равнодушную маску, вызывая проблеск разочарования в глазах Лорда. Риддлу гораздо больше нравилось наблюдать за восторженным Поттером.

— Мой брат часто читает, — пожал он плечами. — Иногда это заразно.

Гарри ещё раз обвёл взглядом открытую часть библиотеки и решил, что раз он должен тут существовать, то нужно взять из этого опыта всё. И в первую очередь это будет чтение старинных книг.

— Том, — привлёк к себе внимание Поттер. — Я немного устал за сегодня, столько впечатлений, — Гарри невесело усмехнулся. — Могу ли я отправиться в свою комнату и отдохнуть?

— Конечно, — Риддл кивнул, отходя в сторону и уступая дорогу Поттеру. — Уже довольно поздно, встретимся утром на завтраке. Дорогу самостоятельно найдёшь или домовика позвать?

— Я справлюсь сам, — юноша направился к выходу из библиотеки, но в дверях развернулся и внимательно вгляделся в глаза Риддла, словно ища в них что-то. Судя по лёгкому кивку — нашёл. — Спасибо за экскурсию по дому Тёмного Лорда, доброй ночи, — улыбнувшись уголками губ, вышел из библиотеки.

Поттер оставил Тома одного в глубокой задумчивости. Мужчина ожидал встретить громкого подростка, воспитанного под лозунгами «светлых» и активным либидо, использующего мозги исключительно для игры в квиддич, но вместо этого к нему попал тихий и осторожный парень, судя по реакции на библиотеку, обожающий книги. Что-то здесь было не так, думал Риддл, устроившись в кресле. Но он всё-таки был Поттером, раз портключ, зачарованный на крови Поттера, перенёс его к воротам замка. Но этот Чарли совершенно не подходил под описание многих людей, _этот_ Чарли был полной противоположностью _того_ Чарли, наследника рода Поттер, наглого и игнорирующего все правила приличия парня.

Что ж, завтра полный работы день и не будет времени понаблюдать за женихом, но он обязательно узнает в чём дело. Если быть честным, следовало бы прямо сейчас провести ритуал определения личности, но Тому не хотелось раскрывать правду так скоро, совершенно не насладившись процессом поиска ответа и не успев понаблюдать за Чарльзом. В душе Риддла проснулся какой-то забытый, совершенно ребяческий азарт, давно погребённый под грузом работы и взрослой жизни. Ему стало искренне интересно, какой оборот примет эта ситуация. Может Чарли дома всегда вёл себя так, как сейчас, а в обществе играл роль несмышлёного наследника, чтобы никто не принимал его всерьёз? В любом случае, Риддлу было нечего опасаться: никакой молодой юноша не станет угрозой для него, негласного короля Британии, тем более в родовом поместье.

С этими мыслями Лорд вышел из библиотеки, направляясь в хозяйское крыло.


	3. Нагайна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Курсив — парселтанг.

Прошла уже неделя с того момента, как Гарри появился в поместье Тома Риддла. Всё это время Поттер с хозяином дома пересекался только на завтраке и ужине. Обед юноша либо пропускал, зачитываясь книгами, либо сознательно игнорировал, не желая покидать облюбованного уголка в саду возле прекрасного пруда. Риддл ничего против подобного поведения жениха не говорил, из чего Гарри сделал вывод, что тот пока верит в его игру, стараясь не ссориться с будущим мужем, пусть Поттер и перестал пытаться вести себя так же нагло и, по его мнению, совершенно отвратительно как брат. Но как бы юноша не пытался себя убедить, что ему тут в общем-то неплохо, привыкший к одиночеству Гарри скучал по младшему Малфою и язвительному Снейпу. Книги — это отлично, но и банально поговорить с кем-то, не боясь быть разоблачённым во лжи, безумно, практически до дрожи хотелось.

Вот и сейчас, развалившись на щекочущей спину траве, наслаждаясь последними деньками лета, Гарри думал о том, может ли он вообще писать письма. Если Лорд изъявит желание их прочесть перед отправкой, то Гарри придётся несладко, ведь каждый в курсе непримиримой вражды между Драко Малфоем и Чарли Поттером и было бы несколько странно читать послание для блондина, в котором между строк читается «Я скучаю». Если Риддл подумает, что между братом и Драко на самом деле сильнейшая в мире любовь и всё это время они притворялись из-за родителей как Ромео и Джульетта, Малфой сам, не дожидаясь пока Тёмный Лорд раскроет обман, откусит Поттеру голову и не забудет сказать, что так и было.

Парень достал из-под рубашки подаренную Снейпом на день рождения подвеску, рассматривая как она поблёскивает на солнце.

— Солнце на солнце, — тихо сказал Гарри, жмурясь от отблесков света. — Забавно.

Юноша перевернулся на бок, убирая подвеску обратно под рубашку. Когда она касалась кожи ему чудилось, будто он не одинок, а за спиной стоит крёстный, в жесте поддержки сжимая его плечи. Печально вздохнув, он закрыл глаза и вслушался в звуки сада. Вот недалеко стоящее дерево тихонько шелестит зелёными листочками, словно шепча на ухо древнюю тайну, птицы щебечут, неторопливо ведя друг с другом беседу, должно быть, рассказывая о дальних странах в которых побывали, где-то рядом слышатся взмахи крыльев маленьких феечек, чьи голоса похожи на журчание ручейка. Недалеко в озере фыркал прирученный Риддлом кельпи, находясь в любимом для себя облике. Почему-то Поттер даже не удивился, когда увидел это существо в первый раз; он скорее ожидал узреть подставляющую живот под руки Тома мантикору, чем практически безобидного водного коня.

Пусть с Риддлом они практически не общались, но даже их короткие не наполненные смыслом диалоги смогли показать Гарри, что Тёмный Лорд на самом деле обычный человек, который может уставать от работы или просто скучать, пролистывая документы. Хотя Поттер никогда не поддавался на увещевания родителей, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть на самом деле жестокий убийца, развлекающийся по выходным ритуалами с жертвоприношениями, но и воспринимать Риддла чем-то большем, чем некий символ недолгой войны не получалось. Теперь же шаблоны разорвались, и он узнал Тома с другой, можно даже сказать домашней стороны, не представляя, как себя вести. Возможно Чарли на его месте распушил бы хвост будто павлин, строя глазки и пытаясь затащить Тома в постель, ведь мужчина имел бесспорно привлекательную внешность. Но Гарри — не Чарли. Младшему Поттеру бы хотелось стать для такого великого волшебника скорее другом, может даже учиться под его началом. Это же такая честь!

Гарри открыл глаза и всмотрелся в водную гладь, бездумно наблюдая за танцем пары стрекоз.

Обед давно прошёл и ему следовало хоть чем-нибудь заняться. До того, как отправиться в сад, он как раз дочитал тот старинный фолиант по темномагическим ритуалам авторства Монтегю и — удивительно — больше открывать книги не хотелось. Прежде подобного не случалось и Гарри было безумно скучно. Безусловно, можно поговорить с самим собой, но вряд ли подобная беседа протекала бы увлекательно. От нечего делать Поттер уже восьмой — он считал — раз поменял положение, переворачиваясь сначала на спину, а потом на левый бок. Устроившись поудобнее, Гарри приподнял голову и его ярко-зелёные глаза встретились с небольшими жёлтыми с вертикальным зрачком. Не сдержавшись, юноша позорно вскрикнул, приподнимаясь на локтях и отползая в сторону. Когда первый испуг прошёл, Поттер смог спокойно выдохнуть, стараясь успокоить загнанно бьющееся сердце. Он увидел огромных размеров змею, что заинтересованно склонила голову на бок; Гарри показалось, что в глазах рептилии застыли смешинки.

— _Забавный детёныш_ , — насмешливо прошипела змея, подползая ближе.

— _Ничего не забавный_ , — тихо зашипел Гарри, обратно укладываясь на спину. — _Как Вас зовут, милая леди?_

— _Детёныш меня понимает?_ — она резко вскинулась и нависла над рассматривающим небо Поттером. — _Меня зовут Нагайна. А ты будущая пара моего хозяина?_

— _Можно и так сказать_ , — юноша грустно усмехнулся. — _Так ты фамильяр Тома? Красивая…_ — он нежно улыбнулся, рассматривая треугольную голову тёмно-зелёного цвета с несколькими светлыми пятнами.

Сколько себя помнил, Гарри понимал язык змей, чем очень сильно пугал родителей. Они говорили, что подобным даром обладают только жестокие тёмные маги вроде Волдеморта, но Поттер считал это обычным наследием. Повзрослев, юноша задался целью разузнать откуда именно ему перепал этот подарочек и зарылся в семейные хроники. Прочитав от корки до корки про Поттеров и не найдя нужной ему информации, Гарри перевёл своё внимание на ближайший состоящий с ним в родстве род — Блэк. И именно там ему повезло отыскать рассказ про Мицара и Теята Блэк, которым Магия преподнесла активный дар парселтанга. К сожалению, в дальнейшем их дети несли только заблокированный дар, но видимо через Дорею Блэк наследие передалось ему, как тёмному.

— _Ты пахнешь не так, как выглядишь,_ — Нагайна поудобнее устроилась, кольцами обвивая руку Гарри и укладывая голову ему на плечо. — _Что-то скрываешь, детёныш?_

— _Ничего, что могло бы навредить хозяину, можешь не волноваться за него,_ — юноша печально улыбнулся, рассматривая проплывающие над ними облака и невесомо поглаживая свободной рукой сухой бок змеи.

— _Хозяин слишком силён, чтобы за него волноваться,_ — насмешливо отозвалась она. Змея закрыла глаза, вслушиваясь в мерное биение сердца нового знакомого; от него пахло печалью и одиночеством. — _Хочешь расскажу историю?_ — внезапно поинтересовалась Нагайна. Хозяину было не интересно слушать об этом в сотый раз, а другие люди её и вовсе не понимали, так что она решила использовать возможность поговорить с будущим партнёром хозяина.

— _С удовольствием_ , — Гарри благосклонно кивнул, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь согревающем кости солнцем.

— _Когда-то, много-много лет назад я была человеком,_ — мечтательно — насколько вообще может змея — прошипела Нагайна. — _Маледиктус — так называли таких как я, женщин с проклятой кровью, обладающих возможностью становится змеёй. Только в одно из превращений мы больше не можем вернуть человеческую ипостась. Тогда только набирала обороты первая магическая война, но обычных людей это не особо волновало. И во время одного из цирковых выступлений я встретила его… Знаешь, того самого человека ради которого и солнце светит и сердце бьётся. Он спас меня и его совершенно не волновала моя проклятая кровь. Криденс — так его звали — последовал за Грин-де-Вальдом, и я последовала за ним, он верил Тёмному Лорду, и я верила… Меня не волновали ни смерти, ни начавшееся в мире война. Но у судьбы были другие планы на наше будущее. Криденс умер, сражаясь за идеалы заботящегося о нём человека, а проклятие настигло меня и тогда пришлось бежать, даже не попрощавшись,_ — змея притихла, погружаясь в воспоминания о прошлом. — _Мне повезло встретить хозяина, который сделал меня своим фамильяром и искренне заботился. Но знаешь…порой я безумно сильно скучаю по человеческому телу и своему партнёру…_

— _Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить это, Нагайна,_ — Гарри вглядывался в грустные жёлтые глаза, искренне сочувствуя запертой в этом теле женщине. Он знал множество историй про маледиктусов, но до этого момента никогда их не встречал. — _Я прежде слышал имя твоего любимого и даже примерно представляю где он похоронен. Хочешь упросим Тома и съездим туда? Ты сможешь наконец нормально попрощаться с ним._

— _Это было бы прекрасно, детёныш_ , — змея коснулась раздвоенным языком щеки юноши, выказывая благодарность. — _Ты любишь хозяина?_ — внезапно перевела она тему; от неожиданности Гарри подавился воздухом.

— _Нет_ , — для убедительности помотал головой Поттер, возвращая своё внимание облакам. — _Но я его уважаю. Хотя должно быть это прекрасное чувство — любовь,_ — юноша задумался и Нагайна, поняв, что больше ничего тот не добавит закрыла глаза, проваливаясь в сон. Тепло солнца и человеческого тела под боком убаюкивали, и она перестала сопротивляться желанию подремать.

Гарри же лежал и думал о том, что теперь вряд ли ему удастся узнать каково это любить и быть любимым кем-то в ответ. Нет, он любил и Драко, и Северуса, но это была не та любовь. Не та, о которой пишут книги и слагают стихи, не та ради которой совершались подвиги и спасали мир. Кому захочется идти против Тёмного Лорда? Вот именно: никому. И будет Гарри всю жизнь запертым в этой золотой клетке, если Риддл не узнает о подмене за этот год. В противном случае, его уже в принципе не будет, не только в клетке.

Погружённый в неприятные для себя мысли, Гарри, согретый ярким солнцем, задремал, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию фамильяра Тёмного Лорда под ухом.

***

Том Риддл устал. Неделя перед началом учебного года каждый раз являлась чуть ли не самым тяжёлым временем для него. Люциус закидывал идеями для улучшения образования, ответственно подходя к своей должности главы отдела, Нотт присылал кипы бумаг для подписи, которые ещё нужно было перепроверить и в случае чего отправить на доработку. Заваленный документами он не мог уделить достаточно внимания собственному жениху, видя того только на завтраке и ужине. Обед Риддл практически каждый раз пропускал, так что не мог разделить трапезу с Чарли. Последние несколько дней юноша одевался в нейтральные, более приятные глазу одежды: классические чёрные брюки и различные светлые рубашки; прошлую обувь заменяли либо классические чёрные туфли, либо массивные высокие ботинки. Таким жених Риддлу нравился гораздо больше. Чарли оказался начитанным, если судить по нескольким недолгим разговорам, и вежливым парнем, уделяющим много времени книгам и прогулкам у пруда. За всю неделю тот ни разу не взял в руки метлу, если судить по докладам домовиков, и это только подтверждало догадки Тома, что это не настоящий Чарльз, но времени добиться более подробных рассказов о Поттерах от Люциуса или самостоятельно узнать парня получше банально не хватало.

Мужчина откинулся на спинку кресла, надавливая до цветных кругов на уставшие глаза. Только что он подписал последний документ и на ближайший месяц был совершенно свободен от подобной работы. Время неумолимо приближалось к ужину, а мысли вились вокруг фигуры не-Чарли Поттера. Риддл решил рискнуть и предложить этому магу поработать над одним экспериментальным зельем в паре с Северусом. Снейп, безусловно, будет проклинать его до восьмого колена, но Тому было интересно, что из себя представляет этот Поттер. Судя по книгам, которые он чаще всего читает, парень весьма интересуется такой наукой как зельеварение, так что понаблюдать за ним в работе было бы увлекательно. В конце концов, если Северус его проклянёт, то и не особо много Риддл потеряет — это же не его настоящий жених, а если юноша окажется толковым, то в его кругах зельевары лишними не будут.

Том ещё раз сверился с часами и, решив, что уже можно отправиться в столовую и начать трапезу, встал с насиженного места, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Мужчина ладонью растрепал идеально уложенные волосы и скинул с плеч привычную домашнюю мантию, оставаясь только в чёрной рубашке и брюках. Сегодня не было настроения выглядеть официально, да и можно уже перед женихом показаться в привычном домашнем виде без этих мантий и прилизанных волос. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Том вышел из кабинета и направился в соседнее крыло, по пути кивком здороваясь с портретами предков. Немного припозднившись, мужчина ожидал увидеть за столом начавшего ужин Поттера и, не узрев оного, сильно удивился. Прежде парень никогда не опаздывал на ужин; он в принципе создавал впечатление весьма пунктуального человека. Первой мыслью Риддла было, что с Поттером что-то случилось и разум заполнила тревога. Том позвал домовика, приказал отыскать в доме гостя и привести его сюда. Спустя пару минут Тикки вернулся, опустив глаза, подметая ушами пол и нервно теребя свою накидку. Мужчина с трудом сдержал себя и лишь спросил у домовика где находится Поттер.

— Его нет в доме, сэр, — состроил виноватую рожицу Тикки. — Тикки не смог найти его, сэр.

— Если его нет в доме, то поищи в саду! — повысил голос мужчина, не обращая внимания на скопившееся в глазах домовика слёзы. От чего-то ему казалось важным убедиться, что с Поттером всё в порядке и его здоровью ничего не угрожает.

Спустя пару секунд перед ним появился радостный домовик.

— Гость спит возле пруда в компании фамильяра господина Риддла. Тикки разбудить гостя?

— Я сам справлюсь с этим. Спасибо, свободен, — Лорд небрежно махнул рукой, отпуская домовика и вздохнул с облегчением: Поттер просто заснул и пропустил ужин. Только Риддл не понимал, что там делала Нагайна, но он решил спросить это у неё лично.

Мужчина встал и решительно направился в сторону неприметной двери, которую в первый день знакомства показывал жениху. На улице начинало темнеть, и температура воздуха понизилась, предвещая скорое наступление осени. Отыскать свернувшегося, продуваемого всеми ветрами и обнимающего Нагайну Поттера не составило труда: тот дремал на своём самом любимом месте возле высокого дуба. Картина прижимающего ближе к себе Нагайну парня отозвалось в сердце Риддла каким-то непривычным волнением, и Том остановился, поражённый подобной реакцией.

Хотя бы то, что змея не съела Поттера, делало его неплохим человеком, невзирая на обман с личиной, и эта мысль особенно ярко всколыхнулась в его сознании: может, стоит перестать воспринимать этого парня через призму личности общеизвестного Чарльза Поттера, и присмотреться к нему, как к отдельному человеку?

За своими раздумьями он не заметил, как проснулась Нагайна, почувствовав близость хозяина, и как та начала тыкать головой в лицо рыжего, пытаясь его разбудить.

— _Просыпайся, детёныш_ , — прошипела она. — _Хозяин рядом_.

— _Передай ему, чтобы подошёл минут через десять,_ — сонно пробурчал юноша, стараясь удобней устроиться на земле, но поняв, что именно сказала змея, резко вскочил. — _Стоп. Что ты сказала?_ — он начал озираться по сторонам в поисках Риддла.

На губах Тома против воли расползлась улыбка, и только воспитание удержало его от смеха. Взъерошенный, заспанный парень, слегка дрожащий от холода, выглядел забавно. Сжалившись, Риддл послал в парня согревающее, не без удовольствия замечая, как спина Поттера расслабляется. Только сейчас до Лорда дошло, что юноша отвечал Нагайне на парселтанге, а не на человеческой речи. Что же ещё скрывает этот человек?

Гарри, найдя фигуру Волдеморта, спокойно выдохнул и даже улыбнулся ему, выпутываясь из колец Нагайны. Отряхнувшись от травы, юноша подошёл ближе к будущему мужу, не забывая подозвать поближе змею.

— Прости, сам не заметил, как заснул под солнцем, — он виновато опустил взгляд, чувствуя себя некомфортно под цепким взором Тёмного Лорда. — Ты уже ужинал?

— Нет, ждал тебя, — мужчина снисходительно улыбнулся, развернулся на пятках и рукой поманил жениха с фамильяром к двери.

До столовой добирались в тишине, не обращая внимания на неразборчивое шипение Нагайны. Со стола до Гарри донёсся потрясающий аромат запечённой рыбы и овощей, из-за чего желудок Поттера недвусмысленно изъявил своё нетерпение. Забавно, по мнению Риддла, покраснев, юноша поспешил сесть за стол, попутно очищая руки заклинанием. Стоило вкуснейшему кусочку судака попасть в рот Поттера, как юноша от наслаждения прикрыл глаза. Он даже не заметил, что так проголодался за сегодняшний день.

Пока парень ужинал, Том внимательно наблюдал за своим женихом, неторопливо поглаживая кончиками пальцев голову Нагайны на коленях. Дождавшись, когда Поттер отложил вилку в сторону, Риддл натянул на лицо доброжелательную улыбку, вызывая неприятную дрожь по телу юноши.

Гарри весь подобрался, заметив искусственную улыбку Тёмного Лорда, и осторожно поглядывал на него, ожидая, что будет дальше.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я задам тебе парочку вопросов? — мужчина сделал глоток белого вина из хрустального бокала и отодвинул подальше тарелку. Он дождался сдержанного кивка Поттера, не понимая, почему тот так напряжён, и спросил: — Во-первых, как давно ты знаешь парселтанг?

— Всю жизнь, — Гарри расслабился после заданного вопроса. Что ж, вот и первый его серьёзный прокол: Чарли точно не мог быть змееустом. Ничего удивительного после увиденного Томом сегодня не происходило, и внутреннее ожидание чего-то отвратительного, сосущее под ложечкой, стало немного спадать. — Этот дар передался мне от бабушки Дореи Поттер, в девичестве Блэк. Несколько поколений назад в их семье родились два змееуста с активным даром, но в дальнейшем это наследие спало.

— Сделаем вид, что я не знаю о наличии подобного наследия исключительно у тёмных магов, — мужчина насмешливо улыбнулся, заметив, как Поттер побледнел и вздрогнул. — Домовики докладывали, какие книги ты читаешь, — он перевёл тему, чтобы не нервировать жениха. — И я хотел бы предложить тебе поработать над экспериментальным зельем вместе с одним из моих зельеваров. Что ты на это скажешь?

Глаза Поттера восторженно загорелись, а губы самостоятельно растянулись в счастливую улыбку. В голове Риддла промелькнула мысль, что ему бы понравилось видеть юношу в подобном состоянии как можно чаще и предложение работы явно не стало его ошибкой.

— Я…я, конечно же, согласен! — он торопливо закивал и зачастил, не давая Риддлу вставить ни слова, чтобы тот не передумал: — А что за зелье? Кто будет тем зельеваром? Ой, а когда начнётся работа? Она будет в этом доме или нужно куда-то отлучаться? А я знаю этого человека? А он знает меня?

— Стой-стой, — Том, сидящий по правую руку от Поттера, аккуратно положил ладонь на кисть парня, заставляя того замолчать. — Работа начнётся через пару недель, будете разбираться с зельем здесь. Имя мастера я тебе не скажу —сюрприз.

— Да-да, хорошо, — Гарри закивал и радостно улыбался. Риддлу показалось, что тот словно начал светиться изнутри. — Спасибо, Том.

— Ты же не думал, что будешь безвылазно сидеть в замке, ничем не занимаясь? — мужчина насмешливо приподнял бровь, крепче сжимая руку жениха. Отпускать тёплую кисть совершенно не хотелось. — Вижу по лицу — так и думал, — он хохотнул, покачав головой. Его взгляд упал на массивный перстень с гербом рода Блэк; Риддл сделал пометку разузнать всё об этом артефакте — а то, что это всё-таки артефакт, он не сомневался. От него практически неуловимо, так, что если не заметишь, то и не почувствуешь, исходила остаточная магическая аура.

— _Хозяин, детёныш устал_ , — разорвала образовавшуюся тишину Нагайна, заползая на колени Тома. — _Ему стоит отправиться спать_.

— Она права, — Гарри тепло улыбнулся змее, а Тому отчаянно захотелось, чтобы эта улыбка адресовалась ему, а не фамильяру. В своих чувствах Риддл решил разобраться позже. Юноша встал, разрывая их физический контакт. — Я хотел бы завтра обсудить важную тему, если ты не будешь занят, — он лукаво стрельнул взглядом в сторону притихшей Нагайны.

— Без проблем, поговорим после завтрака, — мужчина благосклонно кивнул, поглядывая в сторону висящих на стене часов. — Если это всё, то я пойду в библиотеку.

— Хорошо, а я действительно направлюсь спать, — парень ласково пробежался подушечками пальцев по треугольной голове змеи, которая от наслаждения прикрыла глаза. — И правда, Том, спасибо за то, что доверяешь работу. Это очень важно для меня.

— Если что-то ещё захочешь — обращайся, — Риддл обаятельно улыбнулся, откидываясь на спинку стула. В глазах мужчины заплясали искорки лукавства. — Доброй ночи, Чарльз.

Гарри вздрогнул, потупил взгляд и натянуто улыбнулся. Он уже успел забыть, чьё лицо носит.

— Сладких снов, Том.

Поттер покинул столовую, тихо прикрывая дверь и оставляя Риддла с Нагайной в обществе друг друга. Змея полностью заползла на стол, не сводя любопытного взгляда с закрывшейся двери; она чётко почувствовала, как замечательное настроение детёныша улетучилось, стоило хозяину произнести его имя. Нагайна внимательно посмотрела на мужчину, задумчиво вглядывающегося в сцепленные в замок руки, лежащие на столе. Решив, что не сделает ничего плохого, если выскажет собственное мнение о будущем партнёре хозяина, она прошипела:

— _Забавный детёныш,_ — она мотнула головой в сторону выхода из столовой. — _Даже если пахнет не так, как выглядит._

— Да, ты права, — нежно улыбнулся Риддл, поднимая взгляд и смотря в жёлтые глаза фамильяра. — Он забавный.


	4. Тайна раскрыта

— Итак, Северус, что ты можешь рассказать мне о Поттерах?

Мужчина хищно кружил за спиной зельевара и заинтересованно сверкал глазами, внимательно всматриваясь в одного из своих самых верных последователей. Черноволосый волшебник с идеально ровной спиной сидел в кабинете Тёмного Лорда и недовольно поглядывал на часы. Судя по самодовольному лицу Повелителя и собственному внутреннему предчувствию — разговор закончится не самым приятным образом, причём именно для Снейпа.

Риддл ещё на прошлой неделе, пока жених после разрешения хозяина поместья вовсю пытался приручить кельпи и поплавать на нём, пригласил на разговор Малфоя с сыном. Люциус, уже давно предполагая, что Волдеморту захочется больше узнать о будущем муже и его семье, не только в сухих отчётах и поверхностно, предусмотрительно прихватил с собой папку с различными данными и попросил Драко лично поведать своё мнение о членах этой семьи. Таким образом Том узнал, что Чарльз Поттер — не обременённый наличием мозга мужлан, не пропустивший ни одной короткой юбки или обтягивающих штанов, и единственная литература, которую тот мог себе позволить без расплавленного из-за перенапряжения мозга — «Квиддич сквозь века». Характеристика была краткой, но предельно чёткой. Когда до Драко дошло кому и о ком он только что экспрессивно поведал, его глаза распахнулись в ужасе, а щёки покраснели. Но своих слов юноша обратно не забрал, заявив, что не желает врать Тёмному Лорду.

Однако стоило речи зайти про младшего сына Поттеров, — Гарри, — как Малфой тут же преобразился: разгладились черты лица, на губы легла лёгкая полуулыбка, а в глазах появилась несвойственная для этого семейства теплота.

Люциус как раз подсунул под руку Риддла колдографию младшего Поттера, улыбающегося весеннему солнцу в садах Малфой-мэнора. Молочно-белая кожа, вьющиеся, цвета вороного крыла волосы забавно растрепались на ветру, — парень безрезультатно пытался заправить пряди за ухо. Глубоко-зелёные глаза светились едва ли не ярче этого тёплого шара. Пусть Чарли и выглядел по меркам абсолютного большинства красивее, а черты его лица были более утончёнными, но этот юноша показался мужчине таким…уютным, тёплым. Гораздо привлекательнее и таинственнее своего яркого и эксцентричного старшего брата.

Драко рассказывал о том, что Гарри очень умный, раз даже Снейп, у которого, казалось, за похвалу язык отсохнет, признаёт его талант в зельях; что он, даже не взирая на некоторую недооценённость со стороны семьи, готов на многое ради родителей и Чарли, который его постоянно задирает. Малфой поведал, что Гарри, пусть и частенько притворяется неодушевлённой куклой и при посторонних предпочитает молчать, на самом деле тот ещё болтун и добрейшей души человек.

— Помню как-то раз, — мечтательно произнёс Драко, заламывая руки за спиной. — Курсе на четвёртом во время экзаменов, Поттер со своей бандой отбросов общества, — блондин пренебрежительно фыркнул. — знатно поиздевались над какой-то змейкой возле Запретного леса. Мы тогда как раз прогуливались перед экзаменом по трансфигурации и Гарри услышал, как он сказал жалобный плач, и мы понеслись в его сторону. Это оказалась та самая двухголовая кобра, над которой поработал Чарли; едва живая. Гарри тогда менторским голосом приказал мне стоять и следить за её состоянием, а сам куда-то убежал. Я, как дурак, стоял посреди леса с умирающей змеёй практически на руках и молился, чтобы она дожила до прихода Поттера. И всё из-за этих тупоголовых! — юноша сжал кулаки. — В общем, прибежал Гарри с горящим праведным гневом Снейпом под рукой, — без понятия как он привёл его туда, — и вместе с ним покинул школу, чтобы проследить за лечением кобры, потому что волновался за неё. Меня же он тогда послал на экзамен. МакКошка Гарри влепила «Тролль» за экзамен, а тому хоть бы хны! Представляете? Гарри, для которого оценки в школе были едва ли не одним из самых главенствующих приоритетов в жизни, просто пожал плечами и перевёл тему!

— А как он вообще пошёл в сторону какого-то шипения? И почему решил помочь ядовитой кобре? — недоумённо поинтересовался Люциус, впервые слыша об этой истории с участием сына. Поттер определённо плохо на него влиял.

— Да как же? Вы не знаете? — юноша удивлённо приподнял брови, переводя взгляд то на отца, то на Тёмного Лорда, словно те абсолютно всё должны были знать о Поттере. — Гарри у нас владеет парселтангом! — гордо вскинув голову, заявил он, будто сам является змееустом. — Талант, что с него взять? Хорошо ещё, что вырос не зазнавшимся красавцем, а то мы были бы слишком похожи, чтобы поладить, — весело улыбнулся он. — А помог он ей потому что она была королевой гнезда, как сама змея сказала, и в случае её смерти остальные бы погибли, — Драко пожал плечами, словно это было само собой разумеющееся. — Хотя, уверен, Гарри бы помог любой змее, даже не будь она королевой.

На следующий день после разговора с Малфоем и его сыном Риддл отправил в городок, где по отчётам на данный момент обитает семья Поттеров, парочку своих людей, чтобы те проследили как они живут и в каком составе. После доклада, что всё у этих волшебников отлично и лазанью они заедают пиццей, а их сын — рыжий, высокий и весьма симпатичный — вовсю резвится в тамошних клубах, наслаждаясь молодостью, сомнений, кто именно прячется под личиной Чарльза Поттера у Риддла не оставалось.

В тот вечер Волдеморт разгромил свой кабинет: предполагать, что какие-то светлые идиоты попытались его обмануть и знать об этом наверняка — совершенно разные вещи. Его разум заполонила, казалось, давно ушедшая в небытие ярость и всепоглощающая ненависть, глаза полыхали красным, а магическое поле вокруг заискрило и стало видимым. Сначала после того как от рабочего места не осталось и щепки, он порывался схватить не-Чарльза Поттера за шкирку и лично казнить прямо посреди Косой Аллеи в полдень, а после тоже самое провернуть с его родителями и братом, чтобы другим волшебникам неповадно было. Если он вернул себе контроль над разумом и не пытает всех налево и направо, то это ещё не значит, что его можно провести будто какого-то школьника! Он не за красивые глаза носит титул Тёмного Лорда! Но потом, не без помощи Нагайны, ему удалось обуздать злость и взять себя в руки. После трёх бокалов маггловского виски на три пальца, он смог успокоить себя тем, что заподозрил обман практически сразу, в первый день, и банально развлекался, наблюдая за «женихом». Да и парень не оказался плохим; даже судя по всему, сам мучился из-за всей этой ситуации с подменой, стараясь как можно реже попадать на глаза Лорду.

Охладив голову, Волдеморт, вспомнив о недавно замеченном перстне с гербом рода Блэк, тогда же полез в одолженный у Руквуда толстенный фолиант с семейными реликвиями-артефактами, чтобы не натворить непоправимых дел. Внимательно посмотрев, как минимум тридцать страниц артефактов этого рода и доведя до рези глаза, он, практически потеряв надежду найти нужную информацию, на последнем форзаце наткнулся на рисунок этого самого перстня — две серебряные когтистые лапы, обхватывающие обсидиановый камень с гербом рода — и краткое описание:

«Меняющий внешность перстень Мицара Блэка.  
Артефакт шестого ранга.  
Опасность для здоровья — четвёртый уровень.»

Риддл тогда громко возмущался: как можно дать ещё совсем подростку артефакт с таким уровнем вреда? При длительном использовании это может весомо навредить его магическому ядру, вплоть до полного закрытия. На физическом уровне всё было несколько проще: ухудшение зрения, кости становятся более хрупкими из-за постоянных изменений, понижается внимательность, адские боли в мышцах, судороги. А если Гарри, — мужчина теперь в мыслях звал его по имени, — и на ночь не снимает перстня, опасаясь, что домовики доложат Риддлу о изменении его внешности?

Волдеморт тогда приказал Тикки проверить Поттера и доложить, в каком виде тот сейчас находится и как выглядит. Услышав, что на месте жениха Лорда сейчас забывшись тревожным сном находится черноволосый юноша, он выдохнул. Если мальчишка снимает артефакт хотя бы на ночь, то тот не должен так сильно навредить его магическому ядру, а уж с физическими повреждениями не так сложно справиться. Хотя Лорд на всякий случай распорядился о добавлении различных безвкусных витаминных зелий в еду Гарри; почему-то не хотелось, чтобы с парнем что-то случилось. Не хотелось потерять такого умного и успешного в будущем мага, который мог бы присоединиться к их организации, конечно же. Такими удачными кадрами грех разбрасываться.

Так что теперь, решив дождаться, пока Гарри сам признается во всей этой ситуации и только тогда он будет что-то предпринимать, мужчина кружил, словно почуявшая кровь акула, рядом с раздражённым из-за долгого молчания Снейпом. Риддл ещё до подтверждения подмены предложил Поттеру поработать над одним зельем с мастером из его людей и, какое совпадение, этим человеком как раз оказался Снейп — крёстный Гарри. К тому же было интересно знал ли об обмане Поттеров его, как он считал, самый преданный последователь.

— Зависит от того, что именно Вы хотите услышать, — сложив руки на груди, отозвался зельевар. Он был в неизменном за эти годы чёрном, наглухо застёгнутом камзоле и мантии с бесчисленным количеством карманов. В них мужчина хранил зелья первой необходимости ещё со времён печального и, слава Мерлину, недолгого опыта преподавания в школе. — Если Вас так достал Чарльз, что Вы просто не знаете куда его деть — так и скажите, я пойму. И если Вы не хотите его отравить, что я бы воспринял с огромной симпатией, ничем не могу помочь.

— В этот раз я хочу побольше узнать про Гарри Поттера, — мужчина пропустил мимо ушей последнее высказывание Снейпа и не без удовольствия отметил, как тот вздрогнул при упоминании имени крестника. Совсем мимолётно, но много лет знающего его человеку вполне достаточно. Риддл устроился в своём кресле и выжидающе смотрел на волшебника.

— Не представляю, чем Вас мог заинтересовать мой крестник, — ледяным тоном сказал Северус, не сводя подозрительного взгляда с Тёмного Лорда. — Насколько мне известно, то он сейчас должен находиться с семьёй в Италии, вместо занятий поедая пиццу, — мужчина раздражённо фыркнул. Было предельно ясно, что он не одобрял отъезда Гарри.

— Мне донесли, что мальчишка неплохой зельевар. Это правда? — мужчина небрежным движением руки призвал на стол бутылку маггловского виски и пару бокалов, разливая на два пальца.

— Просто прилагает к обучению больше усилий, чем остальные, — он благодарно кивнул. — Так зачем Вам понадобился младший Поттер? Не просто же так Вы решили поболтать о нём? Хватит кружить вокруг да около.

— Стало любопытно, насколько ценного волшебника потеряет мир, если я прямо сейчас возьму и запру его в темнице, пытая, словно в старые добрые времена, — жёстко отозвался Волдеморт, сильнее сжимая пальцы на бокале. Воздух в кабинете моментально стал тяжелее, запахло озоном.

— По причине? — Северус приподнял левую бровь и подальше отодвинул свой бокал. Он незаметно нащупал палочку на предплечье. — Что Вам сделал семнадцатилетний подросток, находящийся за тысячи километров?

— О, — губы Риддла расползлись в хитрой улыбке, а сам он в мыслях облегчённо вздохнул. Судя по реакции и поверхностным мыслям зельевара, тот был не в курсе того, что натворили Поттеры. — Так ты не знаешь?

— Не знаю чего? — нахмурился мужчина, напрягаясь.

— Что ж, — проигнорировал его Риддл. — Раз так, то попрошу тебя об одной услуге. Поработай с моим женихом, — он усмехнулся. — Над тем зельем о котором говорил на недавнем собрании. Парень старается подтянуть свои знания, чтобы, должно быть, соответствовать мне, и сидит часами в библиотеке, листая трактаты по зельям, — Том едва удержался от смеха, наблюдая как лицо Снейпа в неверии вытягивается. — У тебя нет права отказаться.

— Вы хотите уничтожить и меня, и свою лабораторию? Потому что работать в личной я с ним отказываюсь! — раз Риддл не желает сам называть причины своего неблаговоления Гарри, то он самостоятельно обязательно выяснит это. — И я обещал крестнику, что мы вместе закончим работу над тем зельем, — Северус понимал, что ведёт себя несколько по-детски, но он действительно обещал это Гарри, и ему не хотелось врать дорогому человеку.

— Ну, значит завершишь работу с его братом, переживёте, — мужчина усмехнулся. — Начнёте через неделю, можешь быть свободным.

— Как скажете, милорд, — сквозь зубы прошипел Снейп, вставая с места. Он резко развернулся, взмахнул мантией и вышел за дверь.

Том устало вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, растирая ладонями лицо. Эти несколько дней показались ему длиннее всей предыдущей жизни. Он обвёл взглядом ставший родным за эти годы кабинет: множество самых важных книг, парочка документов, уютная мебель. Мужчина запнулся на втором бокале с янтарной жидкостью в нём. И вот великий и ужасный Волдеморт остался один, как, впрочем, всегда. Большинство его Пожирателей уже давно обзавелись семьёй и даже такие как Снейп имеют важного для них человека, а он всё сидит в каменном тёмном замке с Нагайной под боком. Раньше это его не волновало, так почему же с появлением в жизни обманувшего его Поттера подобные мысли стали появляться в его далеко не светлой голове всё чаще?

Резко вскинув голову, Риддл решил разобраться со всем прямо сейчас. Мужчина стремительно направился к человеку, из-за которого все его планы на дальнейшую жизнь практически разрушились — в библиотеку.

***

Гарри сладко сопел в широком и мягком кресле, поставленном в библиотеке на вторую неделю его пребывания в доме Тёмного Лорда. Убаюканный теплотой дома после продолжительной прогулки на улице, где сдаёт свои посты сентябрь, раскрашивая листья в красно-оранжевые оттенки, юноша сам не заметил, как его глаза закрылись, и он погрузился, в кои-то веки, в спокойный сон. Последнее время его постоянно мучило чувство вины: Том хорошо к нему относился, — к Чарли, напомнил он сам себе, — пытался наладить общение, расспрашивал о его интересах, и даже предложил поработать над зельем! А Гарри так отвратительно поступает, обманывая не такого уж и плохого человека. В самом начале ему казалось, что он не будет чувствовать себя плохо от лжи Тёмному Лорду, пусть в общем-то и ненавидел врать, но стоило только поближе узнать Волдеморта, как повсюду стали преследовать обвиняющие мысли. И если бороться с ними, отмахиваясь будто от жужжащей над ухом мухи, находясь в сознании было не так уж и сложно, то во снах они превращались в какого-то монстра, не перестающего атаковать сознание Поттера. К тому же в последнее время стали появляться последствия ежедневного ношения перстня Блэков: под конец дня мышцы горели адским огнём, а на теле, от малейшего удара, пусть и ненадолго, появлялись синяки. От второго избавиться было проще простого — попросить у домовиков мазь от гематом; но от боли в мышцах не спасло даже однажды выторгованное у Тикки модифицированное обезболивающее. В такие моменты пробегало предательское желание признаться во всём Риддлу, чтобы тот, наконец, избавил его от всего этого. И прошёл-то лишь месяц! Последующие одиннадцать он даже представлял с трудом: где-нибудь через шесть он свалится на улице, сломает позвоночник и проведёт остаток недолгой жизни прикованным к постели.

Весь сегодняшний день Волдеморт занимался какими-то своими важными делами, так что, просыпаясь, Гарри не ожидал увидеть никого кроме упавшей на пол книги. Он с трудом разлепил тяжёлые веки, потягиваясь. От резкой боли, стрельнувшей в спину он негромко вскрикнул и чертыхнулся, пытаясь дотянуться до места, чтобы немного его размять, уменьшая боль; иногда это помогало. И какого же было его удивление, когда перед глазами появился обеспокоенный Том, сидящий перед ним практически на коленях. Боль сразу же отошла на дальний план и Гарри глупо заморгал, вытаращившись на эту сюрреалистичную картину: может это просто сознание начало шутить и ему всё снится? Но когда широкая ладонь легла под лопатку, до куда он только что пытался достать, и начала растирать больное место, на глазах Поттера практически появились предательские слёзы и он, чтобы скрыть это, уткнулся лицом в находившееся рядом плечо Лорда, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание и наслаждаясь отступающей болью.

Риддл, услышав на подходе к библиотеке болезненный вскрик, моментально растерял свой настрой на разборки и быстрее шагнул в открытую дверь. Заметив тяжело дышащего, закусившего нижнюю губу и пытающегося размять мышцу под лопаткой Гарри, он, не отдавая себе отчёта, подошёл ближе и присел перед юношей. Стоило Поттеру поднять на него взгляд, Риддлу не составило труда представить вместо рыжего, с ярко-зелёными глазами и редкими веснушками парня, черноволосого и растрёпанного, похожего на кота, — внезапная ассоциация удивила и самого Тома, — Гарри. Поняв, что смотреть в эти невозможные глаза и видеть там огоньки боли он физически не может, протянул руку за юношескую спину, находя самое напряжённое место. Том задался вопросом: как давно парень чувствует подобные боли? Безусловно, они были побочным эффектом частого использования перстня. «Вот и разобрался во всём, — мысленно бурчал он. — Ну как, Риддл, посадил уже парня на цепь, избивая плетьми? Пытаешь как в старые добрые? — раздражённо спрашивал он сам у себя. — Да ты понёсся к нему из-за первого глухого вскрика! И знать бы ещё, почему». Задумавшись, мужчина не сразу понял, что обладатель уткнувшейся в плечо макушки уже спокойно дышал и напряжен был вовсе не из-за боли.

Поспешно, — даже слишком, — убрав руку со спины и отстранившись, он обеспокоенно заглянул в напуганные, как у зверька, попавшего в ловушку без возможности сбежать, глаза парня. Должно быть, он испугался того, что начал искать поддержку в лице Тома, утыкаясь в его плечо. Скрыв некое непонятное и не испытываемое ранее разочарование из-за разорванного физического контакта, он смущённо — смущённо? — прокашлялся и сел на соседнее кресло, не забыв поднять лежащую на полу книгу.

— Как давно? — первым нарушил он образовавшуюся тишину. Мужчина позвал Винки и приказал тому принести в библиотеку чай.

Поттер, совершенно растерявшись, посматривал на Лорда из-под немного отросшей чёлки и не знал, как себя вести. Притвориться, что ничего не было, не представлялось возможным, а как объяснить подобные боли в мышцах, не раскрывая себя и не подставляя под удар семью, он не представлял. Гарри задумался, поверит ли Том, если он скажет, что просто неудачно потянул мышцу? Лишний раз врать ему не хотелось, так что притвориться дурачком показалось весьма логичным вариантом, ведь брат умными мыслями никогда не блистал.

— Ты о чём? — невинно поинтересовался Поттер, хлопая длинными ресницами. Домовик принёс чай и полюбившееся ему черничное печенье. Гарри тепло улыбнулся лопоухому созданию и искренне поблагодарил его за дополнение к чаю, о котором Лорд не просил: есть хотелось неимоверно. Юноша чувствовал себя некомфортно под цепким взглядом Риддла и старался вовсе не смотреть в его сторону.

Заметив печенье в качестве дополнения, Волдеморт даже не удивился: по нескольким докладам домовиков Том понял, что юноша тем очень понравился, и они вовсю пытаются ему угодить. Также Лорд отметил, что в кружке Поттера вместо чая был какой-то травяной настой, о котором он позже обязательно расспросит Винки.

— О болях, — раздражённо отозвался мужчина, делая глоток горячего чёрного чая. Если Гарри думает, что на нём сработает изображение дурачка — он ошибается. В то же время Риддл понимал, почему тот так делает: пришлось бы рассказать об артефакте, меняющем внешность. Волдеморт разозлился: этот мальчишка продолжает врать даже тогда, когда от этого может зависеть его здоровье! И ради кого? Ради семейки, которая подкинула его врагу, с которым боролась многие годы! Он ведь должен понимать, что Риддл его не убьёт при любом раскладе. Понимает ведь? Мужчина глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. — Как давно? Из-за чего они?

— Несколько дней, ничего серьёзного, — отмахнулся он, откусывая кусочек от потрясающего, с кусочками ягод круглого печенья. Что ж, если его раскроют прямо сейчас, то напоследок он вкусит личное «райское яблоко». Если быть честным, он вздохнёт с облегчением, ежели Лорд встанет и за шкирку отнесёт в темницу; хотя бы не придётся больше ему врать. — Как работа? Не слишком устал?

Заметив, что глаза Поттера резко потухли и их заволокло пеленой вины, Том устало выдохнул, делая очередной глоток чая. В библиотеке было тихо, тепло и уютно. В месте где они сидели горело несколько свечей и огоньков над головой, в то время как в дальних углах зияла непроглядная тьма. Комнату наполняли ароматы трав, потёртой кожи и древности; возможно поэтому Поттеру нравилось здесь находиться. В этой атмосфере определённо был свой шарм. Он понял, что Гарри больше об этом разговаривать не намерен и попросту переводит тему. Давить на парня Риддл не решился, пообещав дать самому себе затрещину позже: прошёл только месяц совместной жизни с обманывающим его Поттером, а он, как последний дурак, едва ли не носится с состоянием «жениха», словно дракон с золотом. Видимо присутствие любого из этого семейства пагубно влияет на мозговую деятельность и врождённую осторожность, как однажды предупреждал его Северус.

— Нет, всё хорошо, — он слегка приподнял уголки губ, в намёке на улыбку. В конце концов парень не виноват, что у Тома начались проблемы с головой. — Я договорился с зельеваром, и он будет рад поработать с тобой, — мужчина с удовольствием отметил, как глаза Гарри радостно заблестели. — О, к слову, хотел сказать, что в самом начале декабря мы с тобой обязаны появиться на приёме в честь дня рождения Министра.

— Хорошо, без проблем, — Поттер радостно закивал. Сейчас он мог бы на что угодно согласиться.

Они беседовали до самой ночи, придя к мысли, что было бы неплохо собираться в библиотеке каждый вечер и обсуждать прошедший день. На прощание Риддл позволил себе чуть приобнять Гарри за плечи. Тот замер будто кролик перед удавом, и разворачиваясь Том самодовольно заметил, что щёки Поттера слегка покраснели.

Что ж, раз он не может кинуть Гарри гнить в темницу или казнить перед народом, то следовало избрать другую тактику. И ещё неизвестно, кому она больше придётся по душе.


	5. Зелье

Гарри выскочил из комнаты, на ходу пытаясь застегнуть рубашку и одновременно затянуть ремень. Где-то над ухом возмущённо зашипела Айрис Слизерин, чей покой он нарушил, громко хлопнув дверью. Вчера они с Томом засиделись практически до четырёх часов утра, обсуждая события войны с Грин-де-Вальдом и разбирая его стратегические ошибки, порой споря до хрипоты. Так что ничего удивительного, что Поттер безбожно проспал и опаздывал на назначенную встречу с зельеваром. И это в первый день работы!

Юноша нёсся по коридорам поместья, не обращая внимания на смешки и посвистывания со стороны портретов, — и это холёные аристократы прошлых веков! За время пребывания в замке он успел познакомиться с большинством из них и в обязательном порядке поговорить с каждым, ведь, как оказалось, сам Риддл с ними лишь изредка советуется, и старики скучают по общению с живыми людьми. Самым крутым и интересным портретом, по мнению Гарри, оказался пра-пра-прадедушка Тома — сэр Вейлен Слизерин, заставший крестовые походы и просто обожающий болтать про свою жизнь. Он даже рассказал о своём участии в битве при Варне. Порой Гарри выпрашивал у домовиков подушку с чашкой травяного чая и садился прямо на пол, — не обращая внимания на впадающих в истерику существ, — перед портретом, слушая невероятные истории про рыцарей и драконов, про жестокие битвы и увлекательные приключения.

Изредка к нему присоединялся Том, садясь рядом и прислоняясь плечом к Поттеру; Гарри в такие моменты замирал не дыша, боясь спугнуть Риддла. Зато его сердце отыгрывалось за двоих: билось как загнанная птица в клетке, совершая немыслимые кульбиты, и это было самым ужасным, как считал Поттер. Что-то невероятно тёплое разливалось по телу, а губы непроизвольно растягивались в улыбке при виде Тёмного Лорда; часто в голове блуждали мысли о Риддле: поел ли тот? Не слишком ли загоняет себя на работе? Думает ли о нём? Но потом он вспоминал, что если и думает, то о Чарли, а не о невзрачном Гарри, после чего загонял чувства в дальний ящик, закрывая тот на множество замков, стараясь их игнорировать и делать вид, что подобного даже в задумке не существует.

Он торопливо спускался по лестнице вниз, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек. Ещё чуть-чуть, буквально парочку пролётов, и он будет на месте. Поттер пытался себя успокоить: в конце концов, он ведь опоздал минут на десять, ничего же страшного? Ничего. Если что, он просто смиренно примет любые высказывания в свой адрес, ведь не привыкать же — с крёстным работал много раз, а до его определений умственных способностей окружающих остальным как до луны пешком. Гарри резко свернул вправо и столкнулся с кем-то, сбивая с ног и полетев следом. Поняв, что боли он не почувствовал, Поттер медленно приоткрыл сначала правый, а потом левый глаз, удивляясь увиденной картине: под ним лежит Том Риддл. Том, чёрт возьми, Риддл! Юноша почувствовал крепко держащие и прижимающие ближе руки Лорда на талии и едва слышно пискнул, вызывая насмешливую улыбку на красивом лице мужчины. Гарри попытался встать, но ему не позволили, сильнее сжимая пальцы. «Синяки останутся», — меланхолично подумал Поттер, с непониманием взирая на довольного Волдеморта, развалившегося на полу по пути в лабораторию.

— Прости, мне так жаль, — оправдывался Гарри, всё ещё восседая на Томе и отводя в сторону смущённый взгляд. — Я опаздывал и не смотрел по сторонам. Ты в порядке?

— Как раз по этой причине мы и встретились, — Риддл кончиками пальцев повернул голову Поттера за подбородок, безотрывно смотря в его глаза. Представлять, что перед ним черноволосый юноша уже вошло в привычку. — Зельевар сказал, что ты опаздываешь, и я отправился на поиски.

— Прости… — он покрутил головой, скидывая с лица руку Тома. И без того непричёсанные волосы только сильнее растрепались. — Мне надо… — он стрельнул взглядом в сторону двери лаборатории.

— Ох, да, конечно, — мужчина заправил прядь мягких рыжих волос за ухо парня, убирая с его талии вторую руку. Пока Гарри вставал из-под его рубашки выскользнула подвеска с алхимическим символом солнца, — как отметил Риддл, — но тот этого не заметил. — Беги. Тебя уже ждут, — Том тепло улыбнулся, отходя ближе к стене.

— Спасибо, — юноша расплылся в несколько смущённой улыбке и побежал в сторону лаборатории, ощущая, как место, где его касались ладони Лорда, практически горит огнём.

Несколько портретов тихо захихикали, стоило Гарри забежать в дверь, но моментально смолкли под тяжёлым взглядом Волдеморта.

Поттера встретил человек, которого он точно не ожидал здесь увидеть: чёрные волосы смоляного отлива небрежно забраны в низкий хвост, извечно тёмная мантия и наглухо застёгнутый камзол; недовольное выражение лица и заломленная левая бровь, сложенные на груди руки.

Северус Снейп раздражённо разглядывал запыхавшегося юношу, сдерживая из последних сил своё негодование: рыжее гнездо волос, розовеющие щёки и взгляд одновременно удивлённой и побитой собаки. Чёрная хлопковая рубашка и такие же брюки, на ногах массивные маггловские ботинки. Зельевар ещё раз окинул пренебрежительным взглядом брата своего крестника. Видимо тому пошла на пользу жизнь в компании с Тёмным Лордом, раз из взгляда пропала горделивость, а гардероб покинули те отвратительные яркие вещи. Мужчина цокнул языком и покачал головой: и вот с этим кадром ему предстоит работать? С тем, кто не может отличить даже мяту от мелиссы. Ему за это даже не доплатят ведь.

Он подозвал замершего в дверях Поттера поближе и настроился громко и долго полоскать того в помоях из-за глупейших ошибок. Парень не возражая подошёл и вопросительно взглянул на Снейпа, поправляя рубашку: закатал рукава и чуть расстегнул ворот.

— Подобный опыт не является радостным событием ни для меня и, как думаю, ни для Вас, — без приветствий начал он, доставая третий котёл. «Серебро», — заметил Гарри. — Так что настоятельно советую помалкивать и внимательно, — понимаете, Поттер, вни-ма-тель-но, — по слогам сказал он. — Слушать всё, что я говорю. Знаю, это слово для Вас несколько сложное и вы никогда прежде не пользовались такой функцией своего невеликого мозга, но сегодня, боюсь, придётся.

Гарри позволил себе улыбнуться уголками губ и кивнуть. Северус на дух не переносит Чарли, так что придётся изображать из себя мебель, чтобы не нарваться на злость крёстного.

Снейп на периферии заметил блеск серебра на поттеровской шее и закатил глаза, собираясь отругать его: в лаборатории не место жалким украшениям. Но развернувшись, он увидел ту самую подвеску с изображением солнца, которую дарил Гарри на день рождения. Глаза мужчины расширились в испуге от догадки, что пришла в его голову, крылья носа затрепетали; он, одним движением кисти закрыл дверь и наслал на неё заглушающее заклинание, притянул растерявшегося мальчишку ближе. Северус внимательно всматривался в ядовито-зелёные глаза Чарли Поттера, ища в их глубине что-то, пытаясь понять верна ли его догадка. «Вот почему милорд так себя вёл. Он знает, знает, знает», — гулко несколько раз повторило его сознание. «Это Гарри» — набатом прозвучало в голове, когда нити крёстный-крестник натянулись из-за магического всплеска зельевара, и Снейп, не сдерживаясь, притянул юношу ближе, заключая в объятия. Парень в его руках моментально напрягся, пытаясь понять, что же происходит. Несколько дней назад, после разговора с Риддлом, Снейп отослал письмо Лили с просьбой рассказать, как себя чувствует Гарри, всё ли с ним в порядке, но вразумительного ответа так и не получил. А сейчас выясняется, что с Лордом находится его крестник, вместо старшего брата.

— Я его убью… — шептал в шею Гарри Снейп. — Папашу твоего, оленя этого, в муках уничтожу. И Лили за то, что отослала тебя сюда. И Чарли. Да как я мог предположить, что тому под силу взять в руки что-то кроме «Квиддича на века»? Видимо действительно нахождение близ вашей семейки пагубно влияет на мозговую деятельность.

— Северус, ты чего… — недоумённо произнёс Гарри, поглаживая по спине крёстного. За все семнадцать лет жизни он впервые видит его в подобном состоянии. — Что случилось? Всё же хорошо.

— Хорошо? — яростно зашипел мужчина, отлипая от Поттера. — Хорошо?! Тёмный Лорд намекает, что кинет его в пыточную, а у него всё хорошо! Так, собирайся, — зельевар нервно убрал котёл подальше на место, выхватывая поудобней палочку. — Если я вытащу тебя сейчас, пока он считает, что мы работаем, то у нас есть шанс прорваться.

— Что? Куда прорваться? Ты чего творишь, крёстный? Успокойся и объясни наконец, что происходит! — уперев руки в бока, упрямо заявил Гарри, перекрывая проход к двери. Поттер чувствовал, что скоро начнётся новый болевой приступ и нужно разобраться с сошедшим с ума Снейпом до этого момента.

— Как ты не понимаешь? Риддл тебя подозревает. Я даже уверен, что он знает. Думаешь, Лорд действительно предложил бы твоему брату поработать, — внимание! — с зельями, имея на руках всю информацию о нём? — Северус попытался сдвинуть с места Гарри, но у него ничего не вышло. Сейчас обладая мускулатурой Чарли, тот был сильнее Снейпа физически.

— Раз я здесь, значит у него нет доказательств, — вскинув голову, упрямо заявил Поттер, хватая крёстного за руку и отводя того ближе к небольшому дивану. — И я всё равно никуда не собираюсь уходить…

— Чт… — мужчина подавился воздухом и осел на мягкое сиденье. Заметив предательский румянец на щеках Поттера, он понял, что спасти того из лап Волдеморта не сможет; не сможет выполнить данную много лет назад клятву защищать Гарри. — Он тебе нравится… — осоловело поглядывая на крестника, тихо сказал зельевар.

— Он не такой плохой, каким ты его считаешь… — прошептал юноша, подползая под бок крёстного, как делал это в детстве. Мужчина бессознательно зарылся пальцами в густые волосы. — Том заботится обо мне. Ну, не обо мне, а о Чарли, но суть же не в этом.

— Конечно, — шепча ответил Северус, невидящим взглядом смотря на стоящие в ряд склянки с различными субстанциями. — Не в этом. Ладно, — мужчина потёр лицо ладонями, будто пытаясь согнать этот день. — Раз на то пошло, то как ты меняешь внешность, полностью изменяя физические показатели?

— Артефакт… — начал говорить Гарри, но почувствовав, что начинается его персональный ад, лишь поспешил предупредить крёстного: — Северус, только не пугайся сейчас и не паникуй, — сжавшись, пролепетал Поттер, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик.

Мышцы на бёдрах заболели безумно сильно, будто горели огнём, словно кто-то по кусочку тупым ножом отрезал плоть. Впервые за всё время боль была настолько ужасающей.

Северус вскочил с дивана и попытался помочь крестнику, стаскивая с пальца перстень, который заметил и узнал практически сразу, как Гарри забился в болезненных судорогах. Перед ним тут же появился не широкоплечий рыжий Чарли, а его родной крестник с вечным беспорядком на голове. Прикусывающий нижнюю губу и сдерживающий крик крестник, которому он мало чем ещё может помочь. Несколько лет назад он узнал об этом артефакте от пьяного вдрызг Сириуса, гордившегося подобной реликвией, хранящейся в роду, и заинтересовался его работой, а также побочными эффектами, помочь с которыми не могут никакие из существующих зелий, пока перстень носят на постоянной основе. От рта Гарри тем временем потекла струйка крови из прокушенной губы и Снейп собрался бежать к Риддлу за помощью: тот явно разбирался во всём лучше него. Но метания Северуса прервал с громким хлопком появившийся домовик со склянкой наполненной тёмно-синей жидкостью.

— Хозяин приказал Долли проследить за состоянием жениха, — существо протянуло склянку в руки Снейпа. Мужчина откупорил её и принюхался. Что там делает черника? — Это зелье господин создал специально для сэра Поттера. Оно поможет, — Долли большими, полными переживания за жениха господина глазами смотрела на загнанно дышащего Гарри.

Северус отрывисто кивнул и приподнял крестника, придерживая за лопатки. Он, чуть надавив на плотно сжатую челюсть юноши, полностью влил в него зелье. Поттер, дёрнувшись ненадолго затих, наслаждаясь отступившей болью. Он ещё никогда так не ценил своё обычное здоровое состояние. Гарри посмотрел на обеспокоенное лицо крёстного и кивнул, жестом показывая, что всё нормально.

— Долли? — удивился Поттер, садясь на диване и уступая место Северусу. В ушах ещё немного звенело, а ноги потряхивало. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Господин приказал проследить, чтобы с Вами всё было хорошо, — в её глазах появилась гордость: хозяин Риддл приказал именно ей следить за его женихом! — И дождаться пока Вы придёте в себя.

— Ох, спасибо тебе, Долли, — юноша смущённо улыбнулся. Волновался! Том волновался за него! Снейп, поняв, что за мысли крутятся в голове крестника, лишь раздражённо фыркнул, закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди. — Передай господину мою благодарность.

Домовушка кивнула, поклонилась и с хлопком исчезла. Гарри, пресекая негодование со стороны крёстного усталым качанием головы, встал и направился к котлу. Раз Том дал ему возможность работать, то он не посмеет ей не воспользоваться. Спросив у угрюмого Северуса над каким зельем предстоит работа и получив ответ, что это та самая модификация кроветворного о которой они говорили ещё до отъезда Гарри к Риддлу, Поттер даже воспарял духом и вовсю увлёкся предстоящей работой. Тему побега и разборок с родителями больше не поднимал никто. Гарри потому, что сбегать никуда он не собирался, а Северус просто знал своего крестника лучше других: если он даже прямо сейчас выкрадет его, то тот вернётся в дом к Волдеморту. Поттеровское упрямство не обошло стороной и самую адекватную ветвь данного семейства.

В подобной атмосфере они работали около двух месяцев, попутно модифицировав костерост, улучшая вкус, и ещё парочку простейших зелий из школьной программы. Гарри был действительно рад: он видит крёстного практически каждый день, рядом Риддл, к которому Поттер успел привязаться. Для полного счастья не хватало Драко. И, пожалуй, чтобы Том не видел в нём Чарли. Но раз уж притворяться братом, пусть и ощущая постоянную вину за ложь, являлось единственным способом быть рядом с Тёмным Лордом — он готов потерпеть этакий кусочек ада в собственном раю.

***

Риддл испытал ни с чем не сравнимый коктейль из эмоций, стоило перед ним появиться напуганной Долли. Страх, желание защитить и облегчить боль, злость на себя, что оставил Гарри наедине со Снейпом, и на зельевара, что тот сейчас пытается ему помочь, а не Риддл. Лорд быстро достал из внутреннего кармана склянку, заполненную зельем, что недавно изобрёл для полной блокировки той части мозга, что отвечает за боль. Проблему это, конечно, не решит, но по крайней мере Поттер не будет мучиться. Мужчина вскочил с насиженного места, стал нервно расхаживать по кабинету, ожидая возвращения домовушки, и усилием воли, — вернее, её остатками, — сдерживать порывы понестись в лабораторию самостоятельно, пытаясь помочь Гарри не только каким-то зельем.

Громкий хлопок и заверение Долли, что с женихом господина всё в порядке и зелье подействовало, стало, казалось, для Риддла самой потрясающей новостью за последние годы после победы. Но ему не хватит ни нервов, ни места для седых волос на голове, если такие приступы участятся. Волдеморт давно признался себе, что ему интересен этот парень, не побоявшийся вместо брата попасть в руки Тёмного Лорда о котором должно быть в их семье слагают самые ужасные страшилки. Этот боготворящий книги и обожающий солнце юноша с вечным беспорядком чёрных волос на голове. Гарри, к которому успел привязаться за пару месяцев даже Тёмный Лорд. Да разве есть люди, которым может не нравиться этот парень? Домовики и те им очарованы. Мужчина практически не вспоминал о составленном на имя Чарли Поттера брачном контракте, где Риддл обязывался заботиться о женихе. Пусть этот мальчишка и не его брат, но и ухаживать за ним, оберегать от зла и боли хотелось без всяких там заверенных бумажек.

Обедал и ужинал Том в одиночестве, как никогда понимая, что привык к присутствию Гарри рядом. Из лаборатории Поттер вышел со светящимися глазами и улыбкой на пол лица, вместе с Северусом, как всегда недовольным миром, ближе к одиннадцати часам вечера. Не то чтобы Риддл так часто поглядывал на часы, но всё же.

Он заигрался, признавался сам себе мужчина, пытаясь как можно дольше растягивать момент с признанием Гарри. Ступая по острию ножа, ведя за собой Поттера, с интересом наблюдая упадёт, тот или же удержится, оставаясь с ним, Том как-то позабыл учесть такой фактор, как собственное отношение к этому мальчишке. Сколько они ещё могут балансировать на грани? Месяцы. Только физическое, подверженное несвойственным долгим изменениям тела, и ментальное, вроде гложущего изнутри чувства вины за враньё, состояния вряд ли позволят Гарри продержаться настолько долго.

Когда Северус отбыл, а Поттер направился спать в комнату, мужчина отправил вслед за ним Нагайну, чтобы та проследила за состоянием его жениха и по связи фамильяр-хозяин предупредила, когда тот заснёт. Подобный поступок был скорее свойственен гормонально неустойчивым подросткам нежели Тёмным Лордам, но отказаться от затеи посмотреть на настоящего Гарри без всего рыжего безобразия, он не мог. Это желание, долгое время крутящееся в его голове, было неимоверно навязчивым. Зарыться пальцами в его тёмные вихры волос, невесомо провести путь по родинкам на его лице и шее — всё это было гораздо сильнее его.

Получив невербальный сигнал от змеи, сидящий в библиотеке Риддл вздохнул, закрыл книгу и отложил её на дальний угол стола. Он уже сам себя десять раз отругал за предстоящую авантюру, но деваться было некуда. Волдеморт поднялся на третий этаж и в нерешительности остановился у двери в комнату Гарри. А если тот проснётся? Нет, Риддл попросил кинуть на него лёгкие сонные чары, но кто знает этого Поттера. Тихо отворив дверь, мужчина воровато оглянулся по сторонам и зашёл внутрь, игнорируя обвиняющий взгляд Айрис Слизерин. Войдя, Том направился прямиком к приоткрытой двери спальни. Перед ним предстала картина, от которой сердце пропустило удар: стройное тело, одетое только в спальные брюки, обвивала Нагайна. Кольцами обхватив юношескую ногу, она поднималась выше, укладывая часть тела на левом боку Гарри, чтобы не мешать тому спать. Риддл медленно подошёл ближе, не отводя взгляда. Казавшиеся ещё черней в темноте комнаты волосы беспорядочно лежали на подушке; изящные ладони по-детски подложены под щёку, несколько ранок от зубов на губах. Гарри был несколько меньше Чарли: уже плечи, более выраженная линия ключиц, тоньше талия. Когда взгляд Риддла упал на последнюю, его заполнило не испытываемая прежде смесь чувства вины и удовлетворения: видимо после сегодняшнего столкновения в коридоре на теле парня остались отпечатки его ладоней, а он от усталости забыл их свести. Мужчина подошёл ближе и аккуратно сел на самый край кровати, беззастенчиво рассматривая умиротворённое лицо юноши. Рука сама по себе потянулась зарыться в волосы Гарри, и Том не стал ей препятствовать: пальцы нырнули в мягкие тёмные вихры, нежно взлохматив их.

Настоящий Гарри ему нравился.

— _Хозяин мешает детёнышу отдыхать_ , — сонно зашипела Нагайна, приподнимая голову. Риддл, погрузившийся в собственные мысли и совершенно забывший, что здесь был кто-то кроме него и Гарри, вздрогнул. — _Пусть хозяин либо идёт к себе, либо ложится рядом_.

Том встал и отрицательно покачал головой, с сожалением мазнув взглядом по телу Поттера.

— Не сегодня, — шёпотом ответил он и развернулся по направлению к выходу.

Мужчина вышел из комнаты и напоследок задержался у портрета, грозясь сжечь его, если тот расскажет или хоть как-то намекнёт Гарри о сегодняшней ночи. Что ж, вот Риддл и разобрался в собственных чувствах: Поттера он от себя никуда не отпустит, даже если тот начнёт вырываться.

А следующее утро было таким же, как и все предыдущие. И следующее. И ещё одно. И в каждом из них всегда был улыбающийся Гарри, завтракающий неизменной овсяной кашей и черничным печеньем, вместе с больше не ощущавшим себя одиноким Томом.

Время неумолимо приближалось к декабрю и празднованию дня рождения Министра Магии Нотта. Риддл, который только искал предлог дотронуться до Гарри предложил тому потренироваться в танцах, ожидая, что юноша совершенно не умеет этого делать, ведь на балах бывал очень редко и предположительно по настоянию родителей. К удивлению Тома, Гарри с улыбкой принял это предложение, лишь предупредив, что прежде никогда не являлся ведомым, так что может случайно забыться и попытаться перехватить ведущую позицию. Они провели несколько часов кружа по танцевальному залу мэнора под потрясающие звуки магического оркестра. Поттер млел от касаний Лорда, а сам Волдеморт наслаждался обычным теплом тела Гарри, улыбкой и его присутствием рядом. Казалось, для счастья не нужно было большего, чем невысокий черноволосый, бледнолицый мальчишка в его руках.

Нагайна с удовольствием следила за порхающими по залу фигурам хозяина и его партнёра. Пожалуй, настолько гармоничного дуэта она не встречала уже очень много лет; магия Тёмного лорда так идеально подходила и сплеталась с поттеровской, создавая новые, потрясающие оттенки, видимые лишь волшебным существам, что, наслаждаясь красотой, змея иногда забывала дышать. Весь зал наполнили похожие на северное сияние всполохи синих, фиолетовых и зелёных оттенков.

В тот день приступ ни разу не застал Гарри, и юноша засыпал со счастливой улыбкой на лице. 


	6. Бал

Одетые в различные нарядные костюмы люди под высокими сводами бального зала Министерства Магии то неспешно кружили в танце, то столпились в кучки и обсуждали, у кого какое платье лучше, а чей костюм портит аппетит. Гарри, разодетый в тёмно-изумрудный камзол и чёрную с серебряными нитями на подоле мантию, откровенно скучал, стоя с бокалом игристого вина в руке возле фуршетного стола в левом углу зала. Том направился вести великосветские и политические беседы с некоторыми из своих Пожирателей, а Драко, его лучший друг и некогда извечный спутник на подобного рода мероприятиях стоял напротив, через весь зал, пытаясь проделать в нём дыру своим подозрительным взглядом. Делая глоток шипучего, с нотками ванили напитка, он изображал мебель и надеялся на отсутствие во время приёма рыжего семейства. Отчего-то Поттер практически не сомневался, что родители просветили обо всём случившемся Молли Уизли, — лучшую подругу его мамы, — а та с вероятностью в сто процентов рассказала про подмену сыновьям, которые теперь восторгаются «обманом великого и ужасного Тёмного Лорда светлыми и добрыми волшебниками».

Гарри раздражённо фыркнул: Волдеморт оказался чересчур хорошим для монстра, коим его многие описывают.

Поттер, вежливо улыбнувшись одному из партнёров отца по работе, поставил пустой бокал на край стола. Решив, что на сегодня алкоголя хватит, он цепким взглядом обвёл бальный зал и в этот раз ему не повезло: прямо на него практически летела с решительным выражением лица Джинни Уизли в безвкусном, на его взгляд, бордовом платье. Яркие рыжие волосы, чуть с более выраженным медными отливом, чем у него сейчас, были собраны с высокую причёску и украшены цветами, карие глаза горели огнём — явно к беде. Поттер на всякий случай обернулся проверить нет ли никого за спиной, но поняв, что там только стол и насмешливо взирающие на него тарталетки, едва не взвыл. Девушка стремительно приближалась, чуть не сбивая на своём пути слившихся в грациозном вальсе гостей, и времени на тактическое отступление не оставалось. В данном случае это выглядело бы как бегство, а Чарли Поттер никогда не сбегает. Гарри попытался найти взглядом Тома и с мольбой во взгляде посмотреть на него, но затея не увенчалась успехом: Риддл стоял к нему спиной, а Пожиратели вряд ли стали бы обращать на Поттера хоть какое-то внимание, пока он не умирает.

В голове пронеслась шальная мысль залить в себя ещё бокал для стойкости, но Гарри быстро отмёл её в сторону — для полноты картины не хватало только напиться и опозорить Лорда.

Гарри подобрался, нацепил на лицо приветливую улыбку словно безумно рад встретить младшую сестру своего лучшего друга.

— Почему он мне отказал?! — визгливо поинтересовалась Джинни, упирая кулаки в бока. Несколько стоящих рядом волшебников обернулись и презрительно скривились: рыжее семейство многие недолюбливали и до, и после победы.

— Тебя интересует кто-то конкретный или мне начать перечислять причины отказа всех, кто когда-либо говорил тебе «нет»? — раздражённо отозвался Гарри, всё-таки подхватывая у проходящего мимо официанта узорчатый бокал с розоватым напитком. — Привет, Джинни.

— Не уходи от темы! — проигнорировала она приветствие. — Я про Гарри конечно же. Почему он отказался от помолвки?

— Если так интересно — спроси у него сама, — глумливо усмехнулся Поттер. Что ж, видимо младшую никто не посвящал в тайну; ему же лучше. — Как я могу тебе помочь?

— Но он не мог отказаться! Он обязан согласиться! Я же…мы же… — щёки девушки покраснели, она закусила губу и нервно мяла в руках платье. Поттер пригубил бокал и мысленно покачал головой: этот разговор ему совершенно не нравился. — Но мы же встречаемся! — Уизли взвизгнула настолько громко, что большая часть зала повернулась к ним.

Гарри, сделавший глоток шампанского подавился от столь громкого заявления и теперь пытался откашляться, шокировано взирая на задравшую голову Джинни.

— А он об этом знает? — юноша отставил бокал в сторону и огорчённо покачал головой. Интересно, почему он не знал о таких животрепещущих подробностях собственной личной жизни? — Слушай меня внимательно, Джинни. Ты сестра моего лучшего друга и мне не хотелось бы грубить, но, — Поттер выдержал паузу, жестом прося Уизли помолчать. — Но ты никогда не думала, что Гарри не прогонял тебя все эти годы исключительно из вежливости? Не думала, что твоё общество его тяготит? Не думала, что у него может быть человек, в которого он влюблён? — перед глазами появился образ нежно улыбающегося Риддла и Поттер поспешил отогнать его подальше. — Открою тебе правду: ты ему никогда даже не нравилась, чтобы встречаться и уж тем более заключать помолвку. Смирись и не будь дурой, Джинни.

Гарри слегка поклонился, открывающей и закрывающей словно рыба рот девушке, и направился к противоположной стене зала. Руки слегка потряхивало от непривычной грубости со своей стороны, но он старался не обращать на это внимания. Прежде он только вежливо улыбался Джинни, ведь она была дочерью маминой подруги, и искал отговорки чтобы избежать её общества, но в личине брата Гарри смог себе позволить наконец высказать своё мнение не особо подбирая слова.

Поттер остановился в дальнем углу зала и накинул двухстороннее заглушающее. Теперь он мог постоять и в тишине подумать. Безумно хотелось домой. Он слишком устал от такого количества людей вокруг, в глазах рябило от пёстрых цветов и болела голова от громкой музыки. По крайней мере, Гарри может себе признаться: он влюбился в Тёмного Лорда, который считает его Чарли. И все эти улыбки были подарены не ему, а Чарли. Заботу Риддл проявлял по отношению к Чарли и готовится связать себя узами брака опять же с Чарли — самым сильным волшебником их времени, а не со среднестатистическим Гарри, в обществе которого даже нельзя было бы выйти в люди, чтобы продемонстрировать своё превосходство над остальными. Гарри слишком плох для Тома и это факт с которым согласится каждый. Даже сам Поттер. Он не удивлён: кому может понравится Гарри, когда на свете существует кто-то вроде его брата? Мало того, что сильного, так ещё и привлекательного, наследника древнего рода. И даром, что светлого.

Глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли, он не заметил, как рядом появилась девушка, одетая в светло-голубое платье с атласным поясом жемчужного цвета выгодно подчёркивающим талию; на руках браслетами висели забавные редиски. Пепельные волосы распущены и на кончиках вились лёгкими волнами. Полумна Лавгуд была на год младше него и в отличие от многих отпрысков светлых семей училась в Хогвартсе теперь уже на седьмом курсе. Дочь Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда, главного редактора журнала «Придира», редко появлялась на мероприятиях подобных этим и, в общем-то, никто не ждал представителей их семьи на балах. Многие считали Луну странной и называли «полоумной», но Поттер всегда думал о ней как о необычном человеке, неординарной личности. Сильная магически, видящая недоступных для обычных магов существ и неимоверно понимающая. Даже издевающихся над ней ребят она оправдывала, говоря, что люди всегда боятся того, чего не понимают. А её они не понимали. Как-то раз Гарри даже помогал ей искать спрятанную другими учениками обувь! В общем-то подобное отношение к похожим на Луну людям было ещё одной причиной по которой Поттер не любил общество и часто искренне не мог его понять.

— Знаешь, вчера я видела льва поцеловавшего лань, — звонким голосом вместо приветствия сказала она, прислоняясь спиной к стене. — И почему-то сразу подумала о тебе.

— Мы даже ни разу не разговаривали, — меланхолично отозвался Гарри, рассматривая танцующих канкан людей.

— У тебя не выйдет заполнить мою голову своими мозгошмыгами, — она насмешливо улыбнулась. — Твои слишком запоминающиеся. Моим точно не подойдут.

— Как думаешь стоит ли мне пройти на середину зала и показать всем своих настоящих мозгошмыгов? — Поттер даже не сомневался, что Луна его узнала. Девушка всегда всё знает; её не обманут ни чары, ни оборотное. Гарри внимательно посмотрел на улыбчивое лицо девушки, выискивая ответ на свой вопрос.

— Сделай это там, где чувствуешь тепло. Мозгошмыги не любят холод, — девушка чуть склонила голову прощаясь с Поттером. Волосы немного мешали Лавгуд, и она заправила прядь за ухо, открывая миру длинные серёжки-редиски похожие на браслет.

— Считаешь тепло меня примет? — в последний момент поинтересовался Гарри, когда Луна уже практически вышла за пределы заглушающего.

— Тепло всегда принимает.

Девушка покинула его, напоследок задорно сверкнув глазами. Гарри неотрывно смотрел в спину уходящей ведьмы и думал, что она и в самом деле особенная. Возможно даже одна из немногих пифий в Британии и нужно будет как-то намекнуть на неё Тому. «Тепло всегда принимает», да? А что если твоё тепло это Тёмный Лорд, негласно правящий всей страной? Он тоже примет? Поттер покачал головой: вряд ли. Скорее вывесит хладный труп на Косой Аллее, чтоб другим неповадно было. Гарри до дрожи не хотел расставаться с Томом, но и продолжать обманывать его сил не оставалось. Решено: сегодня после бала он во всём признается и примет свою судьбу, какой бы она не была. А родители…что ж, им неплохо живётся и в Италии.

Поттер устало прикрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, слегка ударяясь макушкой о стену. В камзоле и мантии было неуютно и даже охлаждающие чары не очень помогали от жары. Скоро с речью выступит Министр и можно будет отпроситься у Риддла домой, пройтись по коридорам поместья и попрощаться с портретами. Поговорить с Нагайной и извиниться, что не сможет присутствовать на её прощальной встрече с могилой Криденса, как некогда обещал. Пожалуй, за три с половиной месяца присутствия в замке он успел привязаться не только к его хозяину, но и ко всем обитателям. Больше не будет с любовью приготовленного черничного печенья от Винни, потрясающих травяных сборов Лэнса и раздражённых шиканий Айрис Слизерин, когда он случайно хлопнет дверью. Он больше не услышит историй про средневековых рыцарей от Вейлена.

Гарри больше не сможет увидеть Драко и ударить книгой по блондинистым волосам, когда тот начинает ёрничать, не услышит язвительных замечаний Снейпа. Гарри никогда вновь не попробует ягодного пирога мамы и не выслушает нравоучительную проповедь отца о нужде человеческого общения.

Не обнимет Тома, ведь у него не будет на это права. Он не Чарли Поттер, не его жених.

— Продолжишь тут стоять с видом скорбной статуи — жениху разонравишься, — раздалось над ухом елейным голоском Малфоя. Поттер вздрогнул и резко повернул голову, практически сталкиваясь с другом носами. Юноша приподнял бровь в немом вопросе и выжидающе посмотрел на Драко. — И чего ты мне тут мину Снейпа состроил? Думаешь, так сложно распознать тебя, поттердурок, со всеми этими твоими жестами?

Да уж, из Поттера оказался отвратительнейший актёр, раз все друг за другом узнают его с чужим лицом.

— Драко, дорогой, не шипи, а то яд в лицо попадает, — солнечно улыбнулся Гарри, рассматривая лицо друга. Теперь не приходится приподнимать голову, чтобы увидеть его глаза; было забавно наблюдать за Малфоем с этого ракурса. Всё такой же идеальный наследник древнего рода, разодетый в фамильные цвета: сапфировый и белый. Как же Поттер скучал по этому придурку!

— Да я готов затопить тебя своим ядом, если это даст ответ на главный вопрос: какого чёрта ты мне ни разу не написал за это время, а, жених Тёмного Лорда? — Драко слегка, практически для вида толкнул Гарри в плечо и в защитном жесте сложил руки на груди. Он безумно волновался за Поттера, когда мало того, что не получил от него весточки, так ещё и все совы, отправленные к нему, возвращались обратно. А уж стоило однажды вернуться Северусу, у дома которого он околачивался в поисках ответов, бледному как снег, то тут Драко подумал, что и вовсе поседеет.

— Боялся, что Том прочтёт письмо. Не хотел, чтобы кто-то думал о вас с Чарли как о лучших друзьях, — отмахнулся он и всем корпусом развернулся к Малфою. Счастливая улыбка не сходила с его лица, да он, если честно, и не пытался её прогнать. — О, или ты только и мечтаешь, как бы затащить это тело, — он демонстративно провёл рукой сверху вниз. — В какое-нибудь горизонтальное положение? — глаза Гарри хитро засверкали, а Драко лишь огорчённо покачал головой, пытаясь сдержать подступающий смех.

— Боже, Поттер, я уже и забыл каким ты придурком бываешь, — улыбнулся блондин, стряхивая с плеч несуществующую пыль.

— Да-да, я тоже тебя люблю, Малфой, — ответил на улыбку Гарри, вновь разглядывая зал и пытаясь найти Риддла. До выступления Министра Нотта осталось два танца и можно будет уже отбыть домой. Хотя бы с Драко он поболтал напоследок.

— Не хочешь потанцевать? — внезапно предложил блондин, вглядываясь в лицо лучшего друга. Эта идея пришла в голову спонтанно: он просто вспомнил, как они с Гарри танцевали на его дне рождения в прошлом году. Отчего-то сейчас пригласить Поттера на танец казалось правильным.

— Буду не против, наследник Малфой, — улыбнулся уголками губ Гарри, беря ладонь Малфоя в свою и переплетая пальцы.

Юноши вышли из заглушающего полога держась за руки и остановились практически в центре зала. Окружающие их люди удивлённо вздыхали и перешёптывались: это же Чарли Поттер и Драко Малфой известные всем как непримиримые враги. Не обращая внимания на шёпотки за спиной, волшебники поклонились друг другу, подарили очаровательные улыбки и закружились в неспешном ритме медленного вальса. Они, привычные друг к другу за столько лет, плавно ступали по бальному залу, что-то шепча друг другу на ухо и тихо смеясь, идеально попадали в ритм.

С лица блондина и рыжего ни разу не спала счастливая улыбка.

— А помнишь, как мы с тобой в детстве… — начал шептать на ухо Поттера Драко, ближе прижимаясь к его телу.

***

Обычно Тёмные Лорды не ревнуют, потому что никто не рискует давать для этого повод, но прямо сейчас Риддл ревностно пожирал глазами две танцующие фигуры посреди бального зала. Чересчур близко прижимающиеся друг к другу фигуры, на взгляд Лорда. Бокал с красным вином потрескивал в его руке от слишком сильной хватки, а ставшие бордовыми глаза метали молнии в сторону танцующих. Пожиратели притихли, и только Долохов, известный отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения, улыбался каким-то своим умозаключениям. Гарри выглядел просто прекрасно, увлечённо болтая с блондином и кружа по залу.

Когда в середине вечера он услышал вскрики младшей Уизли и найдя рядом с ней натянуто улыбающегося Гарри, Риддл, больше не разворачиваясь, кинул детское подслушивающее заклинание и внимательно вслушивался в слова _своего_ Поттера. Мужчина отстранённо кивал на слова Нотта, но уже тогда хотелось подойти и выкинуть рыжую из зала: да как она вообще посмела говорить, что Гарри обязан был согласиться на помолвку с ней? После заявления Гарри, что он, в общем-то, может быть влюблён в другого человека, Том подзавис раздумывая кого мог иметь в виду Поттер и при случае разобраться с ним. Ведь не мог же такой светлый человек быть влюблён в Волдеморта, к его сожалению.

После к отошедшему в сторону Гарри подошла дочь Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда, — Полумна, как помнил Том, — и после их разговора лицо Поттера выражало такую отчаянную решимость, что даже Риддл едва не захлебнулся от этих эмоций, уже собираясь подойти к жениху и забрать того домой. Видимо эта девчонка сказала что-то очень личное Гарри, заставившее его вновь отключиться от окружающих, запираясь в своём маленьком мирке. А потом подошёл он. И лицо Поттера озарила такая солнечная, такая счастливая улыбка, что Том только силой воли сохранил палочку в держателе на руке: это ему Гарри должен так улыбаться, а не какому-то Малфою! А после Поттер с шаловливой улыбкой принял руку блондина, и они закружились в вальсе тихо шепча что-то друг другу на ухо и смеясь. Ещё никогда Том не видел Поттера настолько счастливым. «Может это в мелкого Малфоя он влюблён?» — противно прошипел в его голове внутренний голос и по телу Риддла прошла отвратительная дрожь.

Нет, он никогда не отпустит своего, а Поттера он уже полноправно считал своим, невзирая на эту преградой вставшую между ними ложь.

Последней каплей Лордовского терпения стало то, как блондин сильнее подался вперёд, практически вдавливая в себя Гарри, а тот на это лишь улыбался. Это Драко сейчас наслаждался теплом тела мальчишки, это Драко в любой момент мог немного наклониться и… Бокал в руках не выдержал, лопаясь на множество маленьких осколков. Стоящая рядом леди Нотт тихонько вскрикнула от неожиданности, прикрывая рот ладошкой. Женщина вопросительно посмотрела на мужа, но тот отрицательно покачал головой, прося ни о чём не спрашивать. Риддл, стряхнув с руки проступившую кровь и залечив порез, отправился прямиком к заканчивающим танец юношам.

Аккуратно обходя столпившиеся группки магов, он приблизился к Гарри, который в его присутствии моментально стих, тыкая Малфою в бок. Тот приветственно улыбнулся Тёмному Лорду и Тому почудился хитрый блеск в его глазах.

— Я могу украсть у Вас моего, — выделил Риддл голосом, нежно перехватывая запястье Поттера, — жениха, мистер Малфой?

— Конечно, Мой Лорд, — юноша отступил в сторону и подмигнул растерянному Гарри, уходя ближе к фуршетному столу. Кажется, у шоколадного фонтана он видел Луну Лавгуд.

Гарри проводил удаляющуюся фигуру Драко недоумённым взглядом. Какого чёрта Малфой ему подмигнул? Что происходит? Почувствовав на себе тяжёлый взгляд, Поттер посмотрел в горящие огнём глаза Тома и откровенно потерялся. Дыхание подводило, — Гарри просто забыл, как это делается и для чего нужно, — сердце забилось быстрее, а ладони вспотели.

_…I'm so in love with you…_

Где-то вдалеке от его мира запела одна из солисток группы «Ведуньи», специально приглашённой на этот вечер, чтобы развлечь молодёжь. Поттер нечитаемым взглядом проследил как Том протягивает ему ладонь.

— Потанцуешь со мной? — в намёке на улыбку приподнимает уголки губ Риддл, а в глазах пляшут черти. Мужчина с удовольствием наблюдает, как щёки Гарри слегка покраснели.

Юноша прочистил горло, церемониально склонил голову, — на что Том насмешливо фыркнул: уж не под такую музыку следовать правилам приличия, — взял Лорда за руку, подходя ближе после чего отпустил её и приобнял мужчину за плечи.

_…And I hope you know Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold…_

— Я думал вы с младшим Малфоем не очень ладите, — прошептал на ухо юноше Том, прижимаясь ближе. Он положил руки Гарри на талию, чуть сжимая пальцы. Поттер за неимением выбора расположил ладони на плечах Лорда.

— Он иногда бывает редкостным придурком, — насмешливо фыркнул Гарри, но быстро спохватился и опустил взгляд на шею Лорда. — Ой, прости, наверное, это было чересчур грубо — говорить подобное в твоём обществе.

— Ты не должен извиняться за себя настоящего — хорошенько запомни это, — мужчина приподнял голову Поттера за подбородок, неотрывно смотря в его глаза. От слов Риддла в них читалась совершенная агония. — И что бы ты не сделал, я буду доверять тебе и всегда приму назад.

— Нет, — не отводя взгляда, отрицательно покачал головой Гарри. Они кружили среди также прижимающихся друг к другу влюблённых парочек. — Я не достоин твоего доверия. Совершенно не достоин.

_…I wanna stay with you…_

— Я сам решу кому могу доверять, дорогой, — насмешливо приподнял брови Риддл, покружив Гарри и обратно прижав к себе.

— Но… — попытался возразить Поттер, смаргивая слёзы в уголках глаз. Теперь он чувствует себя хуже, чем когда-либо: Том ему доверяет. Тёмный Лорд доверяет своему _жениху_. Доверяет Чарли Поттеру, а не Гарри. Если до этого момента он и сомневался стоит ли во всём признаться сегодня, то теперь сомнения отпали: Поттер не может продолжать каждый день предавать Риддла, просто физически не может. Не после этих слов.

_…I wanna live with you even when we're ghosts…_

Том прислушался к строчкам песни и усмехнулся: пожалуй, он согласен с её текстом. Он хотел бы жить с Гарри; желательно вместе. Желательно вечно. Мужчина всматривался в ядовито-зелёные глаза, силясь найти в их глубине так полюбившуюся ему затенённую листву.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сбежать отсюда? — прошептал он на ухо юноше, опаляя горячим дыханием нежную кожу. По телу Поттера пробежался целый табун мурашек и единственное, что он мог сделать — кивнуть. Так Гарри и поступил, даря своё согласие Лорду.

_…I'm gonna love you till my lungs give out. I promise till death we part…_

Мужчина тепло улыбнулся, как делал это только для Гарри, и, взяв его за руку, повёл прочь из бального зала. Риддл пересёкся взглядом с Министром Магии и предостерегающе покачал головой. Он вывел Поттера из здания и провёл в небольшую зимнюю оранжерею, о которой знали исключительно работники Министерства. Ну, и он, благодаря своему статусу. Риддл нежно поглаживал большим пальцем кисть Гарри, ведя того в глубь сада. Мужчина, расцепив руки, усадил парня на невысокую скамеечку подле вишнёвого дерева, а сам предпочёл немного постоять рядом.

— Мистер Риддл… — юноша произнёс имя мужчины жалобно словно крик о помощи, и тот присел рядом, крепче сжимая его ладонь в своей, стараясь поддержать почему-то вмиг ставшего отчаянным Поттера, — Я не могу продолжать это, — вырвав руку из хватки Лорда, он поспешил спрятать лицо в ладонях.

— Почему ты снова «Выкаешь»? — недоумённо спросил Том. Он прекрасно понял, что именно сейчас произойдёт, но ему определённо не нравилось состояние Поттера, близкое к истерике. Отпаивать Гарри успокоительным определённо не входило в его планы на сегодняшний вечер. — Мы ещё в первый день договорились, как тебе меня называть. Что случилось?

— Вы разрешили не мне, — голос немного охрип и плохо слушался. Парень глубоко вдохнул слегка прохладный воздух и решился: будь что будет. Он стянул с пальца массивный перстень и загнанно посмотрел на Риддла своими — наконец-то действительно своими — невозможными зелёными глазами. Одежда, несколько висящая на более хрупком теле Поттера, стала подходящего размера благодаря чарам. Юноша взъерошил непослушные волосы и с растущей агонией во взгляде посмотрел в карие глаза Лорда. Ещё несколько минут назад они прижимались друг к другу в танце и были счастливы, — Я не Чарльз Поттер. Я его брат, Гарри.


	7. Честность

— Я не Чарльз Поттер. Я его брат, Гарри.

Риддл хотел ещё довольно много сделать сегодня. Например, сводить мальчишку в маггловский Лондон и посмотреть ночные улицы города, постоять у реки, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, делясь теплом. Но романтическим планам, столь несвойственным для Тёмного Лорда, не суждено было сбыться.

Долго думать мужчина себе не позволил, заметив, как Гарри крупно дрожит и старается стать меньше, обнимая себя руками. Том, не обращая внимания на отодвигающегося и пытающегося сопротивляться юношу, обхватил парня за плечи, прижимая к себе.

— Аппарируем домой и ты всё там расскажешь, — он предупредил Поттера, хотя не был особо уверен, что его услышали. Спустя мгновение они стояли посреди гостиной в комнате Риддла. Том чертыхнулся: он планировал оказаться в главном холле, а не в собственной комнате. Это могло напугать парня, но медлить нельзя. Мужчина бережно взял Поттера за руку и подвёл к небольшому тёмно-коричневому дивану из кожи, усаживая ближе к камину. Он попросил домовика принести Успокоительного. — А теперь по порядку, что произошло?

Юноша загнанно посмотрел на Лорда, закусив нижнюю губу, принял из его рук зелье и не сомневаясь залил в себя. После он перевёл невидящий взгляд на горящие языки пламени в камине.

— Я…Вы сказали, что доверяете мне и… — он сглотнул вязкую слюну, плотнее закутываясь в мантию. — И стало так тошно, что я вру Вам. Я уже давно хотел, но…но боялся, очень сильно боялся. И не Вас, — он испуганно посмотрел на внимательно слушающего Риддла замахав освободившимися руками. — А того, что, ну, что всё это закончится, — он неопределённо махнул кистью вокруг них. — Но сегодня Ваши слова и слова Луны…

— Что сказала эта девочка? — перебил он начавшего задыхаться Гарри, давая ему немного времени на передышку. К тому же было действительно интересно, что наплела Гарри эта Лавгуд. Мужчина подсел ближе к парню.

— Я спросил, стоит ли мне выйти в центр зала и показать всем своих настоящих мозгошмыгов, — парень смущённо покраснел и почесал щёку, кидая неопределённый взгляд на Лорда. — А она посоветовала сделать это там, где чувствуешь тепло, а я его чувствую рядом с Вами…

Слова Поттера разливались каким-то неясными приятными чувствами в душе Риддла. Мужчина в порыве нежно взял Гарри за руки, поочерёдно целуя каждую, вызывая сильную дрожь в теле Поттера. Почему его ещё не убили? Он в параллельной вселенной?

— Когда за завтраком пришло письмо, — продолжил юноша. — Отец с мамой так испугались за Чарли… Никто же не знал какой Вы на самом деле, понимаете? — попытался оправдаться Гарри, сильнее прикусывая нижнюю губу. — Отказаться от контракта и помолвки они не могли, сами понимаете, а Чарли начал просить отца не отдавать его Вам, и тут я решил уйти почитать в сад, — Том тихо фыркнул: Гарри всегда такой Гарри. — Ну и ляпнул кое-что не подумав. В шутку. Это моя вина, простите, — Поттер вырвал руки из риддловских и прижал их к лицу, словно пытаясь смыть воспоминание.

Том в попытке утешить крепко прижал парня к груди, затаскивая на колени. Он зарылся пальцами в тёмные волосы Поттера и бережно поглаживал по голове.

— Думаешь, вскользь брошенная фраза могла так повлиять на выбор твоих родителей? — мягко поинтересовался Риддл, но Гарри всё равно дёрнулся в его руках. — Подтолкнула их к обману меня? — он раздражённо цокнул языком. — Не дала им шанса пораскинуть мозгами и предположить, что будет, если бы я оказался действительно тем монстром из их рассказов?

— Они бы всё равно к этому пришли, я уверен… — тихо шептал парень, не отводя глаз от потрескивающих в камине поленьев. — Никто не хочет терять наследника Рода…

— Но это не повод подменять наследника вторым ребёнком! — зло бросил Том. Риддлу не нравилось, как к его будущему мужу относились в родной семье. Это ж надо додуматься — отдать младшего сына взамен старшего, считая Лорда монстром! Начинающее распаляться негодование остановило чувство напрягшегося тела в руках и исходящей от него дрожи. — Прости… — он крепче прижал к себе парня, успокаивающе гладя того по спине.

— Вы не должны извиняться, — Гарри помотал головой и попытался слезть с колен Лорда. — Это я должен просить о прощении… Я…Я виноват…

— Шшш, Гарри, дыши, — мужчина бережно приподнял голову Поттера руками, нежно очерчивая большими пальцами скулы. Он попытался вложить в свой взгляд все свои чувства, что испытывал к этому мальчишке. Риддл не отрывал взгляда от тёмно-зелёных глаз юноши. — Ты сказал, что доверяешь мне, верно? — Поттер неуверенно кивнул. — Тогда поверь: ты ни в чём не виноват. К тому же, я довольно давно знал об этом.

— Вы… Вы знали? — растерянно спросил Гарри, вглядываясь в багровые всполохи в глазах Тома; при свете огня они казались более таинственными, более притягательными. И Поттер тонул как в трясине. — А почему тогда… А как… — он не мог сформулировать свои мысли в полноценное предложение.

— Хочешь спросить почему ты ещё жив? — мужчина аккуратно уложил голову Поттера к себе на плечо, поглаживая по волосам. Запах мяты и каких-то трав окутал его приятной вуалью. Гарри медленно кивнул. — Сначала мне было просто скучно, и я решил себя развлечь, знаешь, когда живёшь столько лет постепенно пропадает интерес к многому. Но потом… — он замолчал, а юноша притих в его руках, желая услышать продолжение. — Потом я присмотрелся к тебе, не обращая внимания на внешность. Разделяя с кем-то дом такое продолжительное время — привязываешься к человеку. Я просто ждал, пока ты сам признаешься во всём. К тому же, известный модник, спускающий огромное состояние на новые шмотки прибыл ко мне с одним рюкзаком вещей, где большинство являлись нейтральными и классическими. Отличный игрок в квиддич избегает метлы как огня, вместо этого просит показать ему сад с прудом и библиотеку. Человек, по рассказам людей, не бравший в руки ничего тяжелее пары журналов про спорт, оказывается вовсю увлечённым в исследование по зельям, которые ненавидит. И, как вишенка на торте, парселтанг у светлого мага. К слову, было несложно отыскать всю информацию о перстне с гербом чужого рода.

— Плохой из меня актёр, — он устало прикрыл глаза. — Что будет с родителями и…и Чарли?

— Ты не слишком уж старался, — Риддл насмешливо улыбнулся. — Лучше бы спросил, что будет с тобой.

— И что же? — вяло поинтересовался Поттер. От пережитых нервов и Успокоительного слишком сильно клонило в сон, и он боролся с ним из последних сил. Риддл с этим совершенно не помогал: он всё также успокаивающе гладил по спине и дарил тепло.

— Очевидно, ничего ужасного, — Лорд хмыкнул, отстраняя от себя парня. — Ты засыпаешь, так что сегодня ночуешь в моей комнате. Будет твоим наказанием, — Том весело усмехнулся. — И, Гарри, — мужчина нежно прошептал на ухо юноше его настоящее имя. Поттер вздрогнул. — Никогда не лги мне больше, хорошо?

— Да, хорошо… — парень кивнул. — Простите…

— «Прости», — поправил его Риддл. — Я пошлю домовиков за твоей одеждой. Ванная комната там же, где у тебя. Гарри, всё будет хорошо, верь мне.

Гарри кивнул и сполз с колен Лорда, направляясь в ванную комнату, желая умыться. Четверть часа назад он кинулся в омут с головой и теперь ничего нельзя было исправить. Может Том на самом деле просто развлекается, даря ему надежду? Парень зашёл в комнату так похожую на его и подошёл к раковине, выкручивая переключатель с холодной водой. Он плеснул ледяную жидкость в лицо, облокотился на бортики фарфоровой раковины и внимательно посмотрел в гладь зеркала. «Нет, — сказал он сам себе. — Раз Том сказал верить ему, то я буду это делать».

Он скинул с плеч мешающую мантию и расстегнул камзол почти на половину. Гарри прислонился к стене, чуть ударяясь об неё, и скатился вниз. Поттер сильнее растрепал волосы, понимая, что предал родителей своим рассказом. Сначала он предаёт Тома, а теперь и их совсем как какая-то крыса вроде Питера Петтигрю. Отвратительное чувство. Гарри уткнулся в колени, медленно считая до десяти на каждый выдох как делал в детстве, чтобы успокоиться. Раз, два, три, четыре… Не помогает! Он не понимает, почему Том прямо сейчас не кинул его в подземелья, почему так спокойно принял всё это…

Посреди комнаты с громким хлопком появился Тикки и от этого звука Гарри вздрогнул, ударяясь локтем о стену. Домовик виновато склонил голову и долго извинялся за то, что напугал сэра Гарри Поттера; после этого протянул небольшой свёрток с пижамными штанами и чёрной футболкой, там же была зубная щётка. Тикки откланялся, а Поттер встал с пола и снова подошёл к раковине, чтобы почистить зубы. Сделав это, юноша скинул надоевший за вечер наряд и немного рассмотрел себя в зеркале: ни рельефных мышц Чарли, только подтянутый живот и выделяющиеся ключицы; ни приятного персикового оттенка, лишь молочно-белая кожа. Что ж, такое вряд ли может понравиться Лорду. На спине и руке цветом наливался синяк — откат от долгого ношения перстня. Теперь ближайшие пару месяцев любой, даже самый незначительный удар, будет оставаться на его теле. «Сам виноват», — твердило подсознание. Поттер натянул на себя хлопковую футболку и неловко вышел из ванной комнаты. В спальню идти он не рискнёт, так что оставалось приспособиться спать на диване. Юноша с ногами забрался на место своего будущего ночлега и вгляделся в огонь, подперев рукой голову, стараясь ни о чём не думать.

— И долго ты тут будешь сидеть?

Раздался голос Тома со стороны спальни. Мужчина, обычно предпочитающий спать без одежды, решил не шокировать юное невинное создание и ради приличия накинул на себя шёлковую пижаму тёмно-зелёного цвета: рубашку и брюки. Он внимательным взглядом прошёлся по Поттеру: чёрная слегка большеватая и оттого открывающая ключицы футболка, серые в клеточку штаны. Растрёпанный и клюющий носом Гарри был очарователен. Риддл ещё раз его осмотрел и заметил синяк на коже Поттера чуть выше локтя. Мужчина быстро попросил домовика принести мазь, а сам подошёл ближе, присаживаясь рядом.

— Когда успел? — он кивнул на тёмное контрастирующее со светлой кожей Гарри пятно. Том мог поклясться, что утром его ещё не было.

— Сейчас, — отмахнулся юноша, но поняв, что ответ прозвучал слишком резко, поспешил объяснить: — Откат за ношение перстня, как и боли в мышцах, — он виновато улыбнулся и покрутил в руках артефакт. — Теперь любой незначительный удар будет виден сразу же, — Гарри безразлично пожал плечами и для демонстрации несильно стукнул коленом о спинку дивана. Поттер закатал штанину, открывая вид Риддлу на острую коленку, на которой быстро темнел синяк. — Они не должны долго держаться, пара дней и всё.

— Почему вы выбрали этот артефакт? Он ведь слишком сильно вредит тебе, — поинтересовался Риддл, принимая из рук домовика специальную мазь от синяков. Мужчина с немым вопросом посмотрел на Гарри и, получив неуверенный кивок, открыл баночку, подхватывая двумя пальцами густую субстанцию с мятным запахом.

Поттер пододвинулся поближе и протянул Тому руку с синяком.

— Ну, иллюзию ты бы сразу заметил, — по телу юноши побежали мурашки, стоило прохладным из-за мази пальцам мужчины дотронуться до его руки и начать бережно втирать субстанцию. — Оборотное — слишком муторно, — тем временем продолжал он, млея от прикосновений Лорда. — А осветляющие капли для глаз вредят зрению много больше перстня. Если красить волосы в рыжий каждый месяц, то по изменяющимся оттенкам это можно определить, к тому же маггловские способы не сделали бы моё телосложение даже отдалённо похожим на Чарли.

Том аккуратно взял Поттера за лодыжку и пододвинул ближе, укладывая на себя правую ногу. Мужчина зачерпнул ещё немного мази и начал бережно втирать её в синяк на колене.

— Думаешь, родители знали о всех побочных эффектах длительного ношения? — Риддл на всякий случай намазал и лодыжку, за которую притягивал парня к себе. Он откинулся на подлокотник дивана, но ладоней с ноги Гарри не убирал, невесомо выводя на ней кончиками пальцев замысловатые узоры.

Поттер пожал плечами, немного расслабляясь от действий Тома.

— Отец скорее всего знал, — задумчиво протянул он; было видно, что Поттер об этом ни разу не задумывался. Гарри повторил позу Риддла, откидываясь на подлокотник. — Мама вряд ли. Она с самого начала не очень хотела всего этого… Хотя, если даже Северус понял, что происходило во время нашей первой встречи…

— Не переживай по этому поводу, — прервал мысленные метания юноши Том, нехотя отрывая пальцы от тёплой кожи Гарри и натягивая штанину обратно. — У тебя есть какое-нибудь увлечение, кроме зелий, которым ты не мог заниматься здесь по определённым причинам?

— Ну, — Поттер смущённо зарделся, почесав щёку. — Я люблю играть на фортепиано. Когда мы отдыхали в Малфой-мэноре, года четыре назад, Драко начал меня учить этому и вот… У меня не очень получается, ведь инструмент есть только у Малфоя в доме, а бывал я там не очень часто, только на каникулах, но хотелось бы развивать навык…

— Я понял, — мужчина кивнул, вставая с дивана и протягивая руку Гарри. Поттер удивлённо на неё посмотрел. — В северном крыле, ты туда должно быть не попадал, стоит рояль, на котором никто не играет. Если хочешь, то попроси домовиков — они отведут и… Почему ты так удивлённо на меня смотришь и до сих пор не взял за руку?

— Я думал, что буду спать на диване… — потупив взгляд, отозвался Гарри, осторожно переплетая пальцы с Риддлом.

— Нет, Гарри, — Тому слишком нравилось называть Поттера настоящим именем, чтобы перестать. — Мы будем спать сегодня вместе. Не рискну оставлять тебя одного после всего произошедшего.

Риддл повёл парня в свою комнату где горело несколько свечей. Поттер неловко сел на его постель, не решаясь произнести ни слова. Том обошёл широкую кровать и не смущаясь Гарри забрался под одеяло, приглашающе откидывая его; мужчина с каким-то томлением наблюдал, как щёки Поттера краснеют, а тот нерешительно ложится, принимая приглашение. Парень аккуратно устроился на правом боку, поворачиваясь к Риддлу спиной. Гарри отчего-то был уверен, что вряд ли сможет вообще заснуть после случившегося и его несколько неоднозначного положения, но переживания сделали своё дело и стоило голове коснуться мягкой подушки, как он засопел, погружаясь в глубокий сон.

Том, поняв, что Гарри уже заснул, погасил свет в комнате и закинул руку за голову, смотря в потолок. Что ж, это было просто. Пусть он и рассчитывал, что Гарри расскажет всё раньше и не в тот момент, но на душе стало легко — теперь перед его глазами будет тот самый мальчишка, что заставляет сердце биться чаще, а не рыжее недоразумение, которое он видел на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Гарри ему доверился и всё рассказал. Безусловно есть некоторые моменты, которые стоит уточнить, но признание было некоторым шагом вперёд в их взаимоотношениях. Главное не сделать десяток назад. Теперь Поттеру не придётся переживать за сохранность тайны и дёргаться при каждом упоминании семьи и некоторых несоответствий фактов.

Мужчина перевернулся на бок и смотрел на мерно дышащего Поттера. Хотелось прижать этого мальчишку ближе к себе, но он боялся наставить ему ещё кучу синяков. И всё из-за этих Поттеров, которые заставили его Гарри носить дурацкий перстень, терпеть мучительную боль в мышцах и, даже избавившись от артефакта, — а Риддл не позволит Поттеру ещё хоть раз его надеть, — терпеть последствия. Тома это бесило: как, такого замечательного, доброго, умного Гарри можно настолько не ценить, что считать замену им старшего брата, отдавая в руки злого и ужасного Волдеморта, совершенно нормальным явлением. Где-то рядом разбился стакан и Риддл поспешил себя успокоить — не хватало только стихийных выбросов, как у не умеющих контролировать силу детей. Из-за звука Поттер пошевелился и что-то неразборчиво промямлил во сне; Том не выдержал и бережно притянул к груди юношу, стараясь сильно не давить на него рукой. Гарри спокойно вздохнул, прижался к Риддлу ближе и на губах Поттера появилась улыбка.

Том зарылся пальцами в волосы Гарри. Было что-то трепетное и интимное в том, чтобы просто делить постель и спать. Поттеру хотелось дарить нежность, совершенно не нуждаясь в ответе. Его хотелось оберегать, поддерживать и попросту заботиться. Гарри любил травяные сборы одного из домовиков и обожал черничное печенье, которое специально для него печёт Винни, ведь Риддл попросту не любит сладкое и прежде в доме имел место быть только горький шоколад. Поттер завораживал любого, с кем перекинется хотя бы парой слов. Его обожали домовики, портреты и даже Нагайна, которая насторожено относилась ко всем окружающим людям. А предложение Гарри посетить могилу Криденса, возлюбленного змеи, вообще выходило за все рамки разумного — только Поттеру могла в голову прийти идея дать шанс Нагайне попрощаться хотя бы так с этим мужчиной! Как оказалось, он в пятнадцать настолько увлёкся событиями Первой Магической, что разузнал биографию каждого важного её участника начиная с Дамблдора и Грин-де-Вальда, заканчивая Якобом Ковальски, обычным магглом и женихом Куинни Голдштейн. Конечно же, в это исследование попал и Криденс. Даже сама Нагайна была в нём, но после того, как проклятье настигло её, ничего не было известно. Таким образом Гарри смог найти с помощью Драко и связей его отца в реестре смертей, — к которому, собственно, доступа обычным людям, тем более детям, быть не должно и Риддл решил, что над системой безопасности ещё предстоит поработать, — где был похоронен маг с таким именем. Автоматическая регистрация мага происходит с момента первого магического выброса в детстве и до самой смерти. Она отслеживает место пребывания в секунды выброса и место захоронения, если то было проведено по всем правилам.

Мужчина ещё раз посмотрел на спящего Гарри, испытывая ни с чем несравнимое тепло.

Как оказалось, даже Тёмный Лорд может влюбиться на старости лет. Он усмехнулся своим мыслям и удобней уместил свою руку на талии Поттера.

— Спасибо за честность, Гарри, — прошептал Риддл, невесомо целуя парня в макушку. Мужчина растянул губы в счастливой улыбке и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.


	8. Сближение

— О чём ты мечтаешь, Гарри?

Четверть часа назад они летали над поместьем. Поттер счастливо улыбался и беззаботно смеялся, держась за шею Риддла. Щёки Тома с непривычки уже болели, но он просто физически не мог перестать улыбаться, когда рядом был такой искренний Гарри.

После их разговора, во время которого юноша признался в обмане прошло около двух недель и стремительно приближались Рождество под руку с Новым годом.

После проведённой в одной постели ночи Гарри, проснувшись раньше Лорда, поспешил сбежать в свою комнату и на несколько долгих часов в ней закрыться, не впуская никого. Том тогда решил дать парню время побыть в одиночестве и привести чувства в порядок и занялся делами, не забыв попросить домовиков последить за состоянием жениха.

Поттер же, закрывшись на всевозможные замки и добавив от себя парочку запирающих заклятий устало свалился на кровать не верящим взглядом смотря на белоснежный потолок: он признался во лжи Волдеморту, а его мало что не убили, так ещё и с собой спать уложили. Это всё походило на какой-то сюрреалистичный сон, нежели на реальность. Вот прямо сейчас с потолка на паутине должен спуститься Северус в одеяниях бабушки Лонгботтома и сказать, что на самом деле Гарри упал с лестницы, сломал шею и валяется в коматозном состоянии на белых простынях Святого Мунго. Но ни Снейпа, ни Мунго в течение нескольких часов наблюдения за потолком так и не появилось; пришлось Гарри признать — это всё не сон. Если верить словам Лорда, — а он верил, — то ничего с Поттером не случится, его не убьют и не запытают. Причины были неизвестны, но раз ему дали шанс быть с Тёмным Лордом, он глупец если не воспользуется им. А глупцом Гарри себя никогда не считал, так что встал с кровати, переоделся и спустился на ужин.

Риддл, обеспокоенный столь продолжительным отсутствием Поттера, хотел прервать трапезу и подняться к жениху, но тот уже со странной уверенностью во взгляде заходил в столовую и, как ни в чём не бывало, сел за стол, пожелав приятного аппетита. Том тогда удивлённо приподнял бровь: такого Гарри он ещё не видел. И это было интересно: раскрывать всё новые и новые грани личности этого юного волшебника.

С того дня они практически не расставались и всё время проводили вместе. Они либо читали вместе, после обсуждая полученную информацию, либо гуляли в саду, наслаждаясь зимней красотой. Иногда Том присоединялся к Гарри, наблюдая за его не совсем умелой игрой на рояле. Картина сосредоточенного Поттера, внимательно всматривающегося в ноты и сидящего с идеально ровной спиной, летающих над клавишами тонкими пальцами являлась для Риддла произведением искусства за которым он мог наблюдать часами, если потребуется.

Мужчина открыл в себе глупую, на его взгляд, любовь к волосам Поттера, постоянно то ещё сильнее обычного растрёпывая их, то попросту поглаживая по голове. Так что под предлогом помощи он каждое утро приходил в комнату Гарри с расчёской в руках и словами: «Раз ты сам не подозреваешь о её существовании, то, так уж и быть, страшный и ужасный Тёмный Лорд тебе поможет», после чего усаживал Поттера перед собой и принимался приводить его волосы в порядок.

Гарри заразительно улыбался на его слова и млел под бережными пальцами Риддла.

Ранним утром Том разбудил Поттера и сказал, что его ждёт сюрприз. Он попросил жениха одеться потеплее и вышел за дверь, оставляя мечущегося в догадках Гарри одного. Когда юноша вышел, мужчина недовольно цокнул, покачал головой и накинул на Поттера собственный шарф — не хватало ещё, чтобы тот заболел. Взяв парня за руку, что уже так привычно ложилась в его, он вывел его в сад.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — хитро улыбаясь поинтересовался Лорд. Поттер подозрительно сощурил глаза и посмотрел на Тома. — Не будь таким подозрительным, — насмешливо улыбнулся мужчина. — Просто ответь.

— Да, конечно я тебе доверяю, — сдался Гарри, с интересом поглядывая на непривычно воодушевлённого Волдеморта, который сейчас напоминал скорее замышляющего пакости ребёнка.

— Тогда закрой глаза…

— И открой рот? — ехидно перебил Риддла Гарри, выполняя его просьбу. Внутри колотило от какого-то предвкушения.

— Пока рано, дорогой, — в той же манере отметил Том, задорно наблюдая как щёки Гарри моментально покраснели, выдавая мысли хозяина с головой. — Перед тем, как ты меня перебил, я хотел посоветовать тебе держаться за меня крепче.

Мужчина резко прижал к себе распахнувшего глаза Поттера и поднялся в воздух, наблюдая как в невозможных зелёных глазах испуг сменяет предвкушение. Гарри даже сначала не понял, что они парят над землёй; дыхание сбилось и он сильнее прижался к жениху, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. Они поднялись вверх на приличное расстояние и теперь можно было рассмотреть все владения Лорда: вот его любимый пруд с массивным дубом рядом, гнёзда фей в глубине зимнего сада, само поместье, выделяющееся своей мрачностью на фоне белого снега. Гарри даже увидел конюшни, о которых совершенно не подозревал! Том держит его очень крепко, но Поттер даже не задумывается о появляющихся на нём прямо сейчас синяках; полностью доверяя Риддлу, Гарри опускает руки с его шеи и ловит ладонями воздух, ощущая полную свободу. Из уст парня вырывается тихий смех и для Тома он звучит самой потрясающей и желанной мелодией.

— Ничего не бойся, — получив короткое «хорошо» от счастливого Поттера, мужчина резко спикировал вниз. Предательский вскрик от неожиданности вырвался изо рта Гарри, отчего Том тихо засмеялся, чтобы сильно не смущать парня. Поттер снова схватился за шею Риддла, сердце забилось быстрее, наблюдая за приближающейся землёй. В последний момент Лорд выровнял положение и бережно опустился на землю возле любимого Поттером дуба, не отпуская его из рук.

Гарри улыбался так открыто и искренне, с благодарностью заглядывая в глаза Риддла, что тот не выдержал и приблизился к его лицу.

— Могу я?.. — прошептал он в самые губы Гарри, обдавая их тёплым дыханием. Поттер удивлённо посмотрел в глаза Тома, гадая о том ли он подумал, правильно ли понял вопрос. Юноша опустил взгляд от ярких алых всполохов в карих глазах на губы Лорда и медленно кивнул. Он неосознанно задержал дыхание.

Мужчина трепетно коснулся губ Поттера, не принуждая ни к чему и не давя. Он то нежно ласкал их, то отдалялся на несколько секунд. Гарри откровенно потерялся в ощущениях, сильнее прижимаясь телом к Риддлу и старался также неспешно, пусть и совершенно неумело, отвечать на поцелуй; губы Тома оказались мягкими и тёплыми, а ещё безумно нежными. Казалось, Поттер всё ещё стоит на ногах исключительно благодаря сильным рукам мужчины, обвивающим его талию. Как-то враз всё стало не важно и сузилось до тёплых губ будущего мужа, так осторожно сминающих его собственные; враз забылись родители, отправившие его сюда, чувство вины за обман и даже Чарли, являющийся настоящим женихом Лорда, совершенно вылетел из головы.

И вот теперь они лежат в собственном кусочке лета посреди зимы, созданным Волдемортом. Вместо снега зелёная и щекочущая спину трава, несколько бабочек и тёплое солнце над головой. Вернее, Риддл сидит, прислонившись спиной к мощному стволу дерева, а Гарри уложил голову ему на колени, жмурясь от удовольствия. Руки Тома нежно поглаживали его голову, зарываясь в волосы от чего Поттер бы уже мурчал, если мог.

— М? — до него не сразу дошёл смысл вопроса, заданного Риддлом. — Мечтаю? — юноша задумался, смотря в умиротворённые глаза Лорда. — Не знаю… Никогда не думал над этим, у меня всё было. Хотя, наверное, мне бы хотелось побывать на море…

— Разве вы с семьёй не путешествовали? — недоумённо спросил Риддл, переставая гладить волосы Поттера; тот недовольно вздохнул. — В отчёте написано, что Поттеры стабильно каждые летние и зимние каникулы куда-то уезжали.

— Да, но, — Поттер резко замолчал. Он не любил говорить на эту тему; да и кому вообще понравится обсуждать то, как его попросту не брали никуда, оставляя на попечительство Северуса или отправляя в Малфой-мэнор, если его хозяева сами не уезжали в другие страны. Он устало прикрыл глаза и всё-таки сдался. — Но меня почти никогда с собой не брали, без понятия почему. Лишь однажды, когда мне было двенадцать или около того родители взяли с собой к морю, — лицо Гарри украсила печальная улыбка, а Риддлу захотелось снова отработать навык Непростительных, желательно на родственниках парня. — Это было просто потрясающе… Я после все уши Драко прожужжал, — он по-детски хихикнул. — А так я в основном бывал в горах и полях, когда с крёстным ходили за травами.

— Что ж, я отвезу тебя на море, как наступит лето, — мужчина невесомо поцеловал Поттера в щёку. — Обещаю.

— Я запомню, — Гарри смущённо улыбнулся. Сейчас он был счастлив как никогда. — Том, у тебя ведь скоро день рождения… И, не знаю, что ты хочешь в подарок? Я не очень силён в этом.

— В подарок? — Риддл наигранно задумался, похлопывая по подбородку указательным пальцем. — Пожалуй, я получил всё что желал, — Поттер немного погрустнел от такого заявления, а Том поспешил продолжить. — Тебя.

— Мистер Риддл! — возмущённо сказал Гарри, приподнимая голову с колен Лорда. — Я серьёзно, а ты тут шутки шутишь.

Том заливисто рассмеялся, и Поттер, больше не в силах сдерживать маску возмущения на своём лице, вторил мужчине.

— Мне ничего не нужно, Гарри, я серьёзно, — перестав смеяться, сказал Том. Он притянул уже сидевшего парня ближе к себе, обнимая за плечи. — Мне будет достаточно, если ты отпразднуешь со мной. Ты же отпразднуешь? — с надеждой спросил Лорд.

— Конечно! — решительно отозвался парень. Он потёрся щекой о плечо Риддла и хитро улыбнулся: кажется, он придумал, что ему подарить. — Ещё и спрашивает, — наигранно надулся Гарри, вызывая у Тома насмешливую улыбку.

***

Рождество провели потрясающе: Гарри настоял на украшении хотя бы главных комнат замка и на обязательное наличие ёлки. Так что гостиная сияла, облачённая в мишуру и другие различные украшения серебристого и тёмно-зелёного; Поттер хотел добавить синего, но Риддл был против: ему хотелось, чтобы всё вокруг напоминало о глазах Гарри. Ёлку наряжали вместе, игнорируя молящий взгляд домовиков и их попытки побиться об стены. Они отказались посетить приём в честь этого дня в поместье Эйвери и предпочли провести весь день дома или вдвоём сходить в маггловский Лондон, полюбоваться его сиянием в преддверии Рождества.

Впрочем, так они и сделали после завтрака. Держась за руки, волшебники наблюдали за праздничной суматохой, разворачивающейся на главных улицах; походили по магазинам, выбирая одежду. Риддл поначалу кривился, но перед просящим взглядом Поттера устоять не смог: поддался желанию парня купить немного одежды. Юноша купил себе футболку с мультяшным изображением лани, — Том не понимал, что ему в ней понравилось, но смиренно принял выбор жениха. Риддл же для вида схватил первую попавшуюся на глаза чёрную футболку от фирмы «Lonsdale» и упросил Гарри наконец выйти из этого заполненного людьми помещения.

Домой вернулись голодные, уставшие и неприлично счастливые. Благодаря выдающимся кулинарным способностям домовиков праздничный стол был уставлен различными яствами, заставляя животы Лорда и Поттера призывно заурчать. Встав из-за стола наевшиеся и разморенные теплом дома, они переоделись, — Поттер настоял надеть купленные футболки, а Риддл вновь не смог отказать, — и сели у камина. Гарри попросил домовиков принести стоящий в восточной гостиной граммофон и достал новенькую пластинку, — которую непонятно когда успел купить, — с неизвестной Тому рождественской мелодией. Они сидели на полу, прижимаясь друг к другу плечами и переплетая ноги; неспешно пили потрясающее красное вино, подаренное когда-то Абраксасом Малфоем и болтали о чём-то, вроде глупых идей Гермионы Грейнджер об освобождении домовых эльфов и предложении организовать Гражданскую Ассоциацию Восстановления Независимости Эльфов, коротко — Г.А.В.Н.Э. Лорд долго смеялся услышав эту аббревиатуру и просил никогда не упоминать про неё при Антонине Долохове, ведь тогда бедная девочка никогда не избавится от его стёба. Услышавший про подобную организацию Тикки молил никогда его не освобождать, капая слезами на пол, так что Гарри пришлось его успокаивать.

Йольские ритуалы они решили провести чуть позже, сначала предпочитая отдохнуть после долгого дня.

Камин горел, музыка играла и казалось так было и будет всегда. Поттер сильнее прижался к Риддлу и положил голову ему на плечо, умиротворённо прикрывая глаза: в последний раз он так волшебно праздновал Рождество, когда ему было девять и Северус забрал его к себе на все праздники, стараясь изо всех сил быть хорошим крёстным. Вот только просто хорошим быть у него не получилось и никогда не получится, ведь он самый лучший.

Риддл приобнял Гарри за плечи, бережно поглаживая, и смотрел на огонь напротив: мог ли он когда-нибудь предположить, что встретит этого волшебника и привяжется к нему? Нет. Он жаждал самого сильного, пусть и не полностью управляющего этой силой, мага, но встретил этого светлого душой среднестатистического волшебника, присутствие которого рядом вызывает улыбку и заставляет сердце биться чаще. Мужчина чуть отодвинулся и взял лицо парня в свои ладони, нежно поглаживая по скулам большими пальцами; не разрывая зрительного контакта он наклонился и практически невесомо поцеловал губы Поттера. Том собрался отстраниться, но Гарри проявил инициативу: он подался вперёд, обхватывая Лорда за шею и прижимая к себе. Риддл притянул Гарри за талию и практически затащил его на колени; мужчина лениво целовал Поттера, наслаждаясь близостью и чувствуя вкус терпкого вина на его губах. Гарри зарылся пальцами в волосы Тома и ощущал трепет вперемешку с всепоглощающей нежностью к этому мужчине.

У отстранившегося от Риддла Гарри из-за поцелуя чуть припухли губы и горели щёки. Неимоверно захотелось зарисовать эту картину, но, во-первых, сам он никогда не держал кисти в руках, а во-вторых, возможность увидеть Поттера таким кроме себя самого он никому не предоставит. Гарри внимательно всматривался в его глаза о чём-то задумавшись, а Том откровенно любовался будущим мужем. А что тот станет таковым он не сомневался. Променять Гарри на его пусть и сильного, но безразличного сердцу старшего брата? Да никогда. Поттер опустил взгляд на вышитый логотип фирмы на Лордовской футболке и его глаза расширились, а сам парень негромко рассмеялся, утыкаясь лицом в место между шеей и плечом Риддла.

— Гарри, ты чего? — настороженно поинтересовался Том, поглаживая по спине всё ещё смеющегося юношу.

Успокоившись, Поттер вытер проступившие от смеха в уголках глаз слёзы.

— Помнишь ко мне на балу подходила Луна? — он дождался неуверенного кивка Риддла и продолжил. — Так вот, она подошла со словами, что видела льва, поцеловавшего лань и сказала, что это напомнило ей обо мне.

— И?

— Посмотри на мою футболку и на логотип фирмы твоей, — юноша сначала ткнул пальцем на свою грудь, где изображался рисунок чёрно-белой мультяшной лани, а потом в место чуть ниже Риддловской ключицы с названием фирмы и небольшого льва. — Я тогда подумал её слова какой-то глупостью, а она просто увидела будущее… — Поттер улыбнулся уголками губ и Том поцеловал его в щёку.

— Что ж, — удовлетворённо хмыкнул мужчина, обнимая юношу. — Она одна из последних пифий в Британии, ничего удивительно, — он растрепал волосы Гарри под его недовольное мычание. — Интересно, что ещё она увидела в этом будущем?

***

Тридцать первое декабря наступило очень быстро и Том, как и планировал, проводил прежде нелюбимый день вместе с небезразличным человеком. Вернее, вечер.

Рано утром Гарри куда-то отлучился, бегло клюнув Риддла в губы и горя предвкушением, оно прямо исходило от него и создавалось впечатление, что до этого поттеровского чувства можно дотронуться руками; вернулся он аккурат к запланированному праздничному ужину, — которого мужчина не хотел, но, опять же, проще сделать как просит Гарри, чем переубедить его. Глаза Поттера сияли так ярко, что Риддл даже напрягся — что же успел натворить мальчишка за время отсутствия? Препятствовать поттеровским исчезновениям из поместья Том не мог хотя бы потому, что сам дал парню возможность не отчитываться и беспрепятственно покидать его, ходить к Малфою и крёстному, так что возмущаться уходами Гарри он даже не пытался.

Мальчишка сидел по правую руку и лучезарно улыбался, то и дело проверяя на месте ли какая-то вещь во внутреннем кармане его домашней мантии.

Гарри пригубил бокал с эльфийским элем под подозрительным взглядом Лорда, но даже это не смогло бы испортить хорошее настроение и предвкушение реакции Тома, когда тот узнает какой он преподнесёт подарок. Достать это было безумно дорого и сложно: пришлось обращаться к не самым приятным личностям и даже на пару часов переноситься портключом во Францию, — а он недолюбливал эту страну, — но Гарри смог это перетерпеть ради Риддла.

Когда они с Томом лежали в летнем уголке среди зимы и разговаривали про подарок в голову Поттера пришла совершенно глупая мысль, ведь возможно это у мужчины уже есть и все его сегодняшние манипуляции могли оказаться совершенно бессмысленными. В памяти юноши всплыла какая-то незначительная сноска из научного журнала, что Том Марволо Риддл является самым успешным и заинтересованным специалистом в области поисков бессмертия. Поттер тогда только хмыкнул, считая подобное слишком глупым: какой смысл в вечной жизни, если придётся наблюдать как любимые люди умрут? Но раз для Тома эта тема важна, то и подарок должен соответствовать.

Гарри нетерпеливо поёрзал на мягком стуле.

Ему безусловно было очень сложно оставить будущего мужа в такой день до самого вечера одного, и Поттер едва не отказался от задуманного, когда увидел лёгкую обиду и грусть в глаза Тома, но сдержал себя, надеясь, что подарок действительно мужчине понравится и будет его достоин.

Риддл же подозревал, что его Гарри отправлялся за каким-то супер-мега-важным подарком для него, но считал это юношеской блажью: ему не нужен был никакой подарок, ведь тогда он не шутил, говоря, что ему достаточно ответных чувств Поттера. И уж точно он не хотел провести большую часть дня в одиночестве, пусть и был какое-то время дня занят некоторой документацией от Люциуса Малфоя. Без Поттера было…одиноко. Он слишком привык к постоянному присутствию Гарри на расстоянии практически вытянутой руки. Мужчина принял мысль, что без Поттера больше не сможет, тот был словно воздух, как бы глупо это не звучало. Том планировал, — после того как разберётся с родителями парня, конечно, — сделать именно Гарри предложение и повторить процедуру с годом жизни заново, ведь так требовали традиции чистокровных. Это долго, но и спешить им особо некуда было. Всё, что нужно — присутствие Поттера в пределах досягаемости, пусть Том и понимал, что такого человека как мальчишка на поводке удержать не удастся. Если тот чего-то захочет — обязательно добьётся и от приказов прекратить это его желание только распалится.

Риддл устало вздохнул: как можно было прежде считать эти чувства непозволительной слабостью? Да он ради мальчишки хоть сейчас был готов покорить вселенную и был уверен, что у него получится. При виде Гарри сердце заполняло тёплым томлением, закутывало в тиски из безграничной нежности, и он не мог себе позволить упустить Поттера. Мир не переживёт, если это случится. Да и впервые испытав то, что Дамблдор пророчил ему никогда не испытать, ведь он плод любовного зелья, Том уже никогда не сможет стать прежним, если быть откровенным. Хотя бы потому, что Гарри не переносил насилие в любом его виде, а Риддл пообещал себе оберегать мальчишку и прислушиваться к его мнению. Домовики испекли просто потрясающий торт: несладкий, как и любил Том, и он подозревал, что ушастыми командовал именно Поттер, пусть и не было понятно, когда тот находил время для чего-то такого.

Мужчина сделал глоток эльфийского эля, прикрывая бокалом улыбку: забота Гарри была неимоверно приятна. Никто и никогда прежде не делал ничего из того, что сделал Поттер в этот день.

Заметив, что Гарри хочет что-то сказать, Риддл обратил всё своё внимание к Поттеру. Тот был одет в классические чёрные брюки, чуть сужающиеся книзу, слегка просвечивающую бежевую рубашку, — из-за которой мысли Тома иногда убегают в совершенно иное русло, — и домашнюю мантию тёмно-синего цвета. Волосы не выглядели птичьим гнездом, пусть всё ещё и были растрёпаны, но уже как-то стильно. Глаза горели решимостью, улыбка не сходила с лица. Юноша залпом допил немного оставшегося напитка в бокале и подальше отставил его, давая понять домовикам, что в добавке не нуждается. Он достал припрятанный во внутреннем кармане небольшой свёрток пергамента. Тот выглядел неимоверно старым и потрёпанным, так что обмотанная вокруг него тёмно-зелёная лента смотрелась несколько неуместно, но Риддл вида не подал и продолжил внимательно смотреть на уже стоящего рядом Поттера. Скинувшего мантию Поттера, так что мысли Тома пару раз самостоятельно подкинули несколько весьма занимательных картинок, но Риддл прекрасно понимал: Гарри к подобному не готов, и он сам должен сказать, когда будет.

Юноша прочистил горло и начал несколько подрагивающим от напряжения голосом:

— Во время того разговора о подарке на день рождения, мне в голову пришла одна совершенно невыполнимая, как тогда казалось, идея, но она должна была порадовать тебя…

— Мне хватило бы твоего присутствия, — нетерпеливо перебил юношу Том, с интересом смотря на свёрток в его руках: что же там такое? Заметив обещающий всю земную кару взгляд Поттера, мужчина извинился за несдержанность и попросил его продолжить.

— И тем не менее я в тот же вечер написал Альбусу Дамблдору, обращаясь с просьбой о встрече, — заметив нахмурившееся лицо Тома, Гарри лишь ухмыльнулся. — И не надо тут подобных выражений. Он неплохой человек, пусть даже вы с ним в прошлом что-то не поделили. Так вот, так как он являлся другом моих родителей, то и во встрече он не отказал. Помнишь я тогда сказал, что я отправляюсь к Драко? — мужчина кивнул, чувствуя подвох. — Я ходил к нему, — Риддл сдержал возмущение, но мысленно пообещал отплатить Поттеру за это. — Мне нужно было связаться с одним волшебником… — он смущённо потёр шею, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. — Я мог бы конечно сходить и с Северусом, но тогда мне бы отказали сразу же, услышав просьбу, — Гарри улыбнулся уголками губ, вызывая недоумение Тома: о чём же хотел попросить Поттер, раз приди тот со Снейпом, его развернули бы ещё на подходе? — Но сейчас не об этом. Так вот, я попросил поговорить с этим волшебником от моего имени и попросить выслушать. После я ещё несколько раз ходил к Дамблдору и только неделю назад он согласился, выторговав у меня обещание, что никто не пострадает от этого, — юноша строго посмотрел на Риддла. — В общем, на следующий же день после данного разговора ко мне прилетела сова от того мага, мол, он готов выслушать мою просьбу, — парень прокашлялся, подошёл к внимательно следящему за ним Тёмному Лорду. — Это было сложно. Просто неимоверно сложно, Том, и я надеюсь, что чего-то подобного у тебя в обширной коллекции нет. Спустя тысячу моих уговоров и различных предложений, начиная от банального «Пожалуйста» и заканчивая «Вам разве не интересно это протестировать?» мне всё-таки удалось, — подрагивающей рукой он протянул свёрток в сторону Риддла, трепетно поглаживая тот пальцами. Мужчина насторожился, но пока к подарку не прикоснулся. — Лёжа тогда под деревом, я вспомнил, что ты искал способы бессмертия, — в глазах Лорда вспыхнули ярко-красные всполохи удивления и былого желания вечной жизни. — Тем магом, о котором я говорил, — продолжал Гарри, с улыбкой вглядываясь в глаза Тома. — был Николас Фламель.

Риддл не веря уставился на свёрток в руках Гарри. Этот отшельник посылал его каждый раз очень далеко, когда Том пытался завести с ним дружбу и узнать рецепт философского камня, желая в будущем модифицировать его. Даже Снейпа отправлял за тем же, но его так же быстро спровадили.

— В общем, сегодня я кое-что забрал под клятву жизнью, что никто кроме тебя об этом не узнает, — Риддл нахмурился и сжал челюсть, чтобы не проклясть мальчишку прямо на месте: как он мог поставить свою жизнь под угрозу? — И я должен взять точно такую же клятву с тебя, — он извиняющейся улыбнулся и протянул ближе подарок.

Риддл недоверчиво покосился на Поттера, но всё же аккуратно забрал свёрток у мальчишки, соприкасаясь с ним пальцами. Мужчина удовлетворённо хмыкнул, когда Гарри слегка вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, не спеша стянул с пергамента ленту и осторожно развернул его, вчитываясь в текст. По мере скольжения взгляда по строчкам, брови Риддла всё выше поднимались и задались целью срастись с волосами на голове. Он иногда вскидывал голову, поражённо смотрел на Поттера и вновь возвращался к тексту, иногда проходясь по нему повторно. Гарри всё сильнее кусал губы, заломив руки, и всё также стоял прям перед Томом. Время для юноши тянулось неимоверно медленно, он уже весь извёл себя, задаваясь вопросом: понравился ли жениху подарок?

Когда Риддл свернул пергамент и отложил тот на край стола, поднимая ошеломлённый взгляд на Гарри, Поттеру показалось, что прошла вечность.

— Ну, — нервно поинтересовался он, внимательно следя за реакцией Тома. — Как тебе?

— Ты подарил мне модифицированный, сохраняющий молодость рецепт философского камня и ещё спрашиваешь, как мне? — мужчина резко встал с места и угрожающе навис над зардевшимся Поттером. Конечно тот понимал, что подобные подарки достать невозможно, но вот нависать над ним зачем? — Поттер… Ты… — казалось впервые в жизни Тёмный Лорд путался в словах, а от того сильнее злился. — Как тебе это вообще удалось?!

— Рецепт экспериментальный, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Ну, я умею убеждать? — скорее вопросительно, чем утвердительно сказал парень. — В любом случае, без помощи Дамблдора это не получилось бы провернуть.

И совсем не обязательно Тому знать, что Гарри едва ли в ногах и у того и другого не валялся, упрашивая всё-таки поделиться рецептом. И что денег он заплатил неимоверное количество, практически выскребая из собственного, недавно созданного отцом хранилища, как подарок на принятие Рода: всё-таки в каждом человеке есть жажда денег. И клятву на жизнь самостоятельно придумал, с одним лишь уточнением, что о рецепте никто не узнает от него и Тома, а не от кого-либо ещё. То ли Фламелю просто стало очень жалко унижающегося Поттера, то ли Дамблдор, который отвёл старого друга сегодня в сторону обработал того словами про такое прекрасное чувство как любовь, но итог один — в руках Гарри оказался рецепт философского камня. Он потом очень долго благодарил Дамблдора и Фламеля, кланяясь тем под углом девяносто градусов, крепко прижимая к груди свёрток пергамента.

— Постой, — глаза Тома опасливо прищурились, и Поттер захотел моментально исчезнуть. — Значит ты бывал во Франции сегодня, а я ни сном, ни духом? А если бы с тобой что-то случилось? Ты об этом подумал? И этот Дамблдор, — практически выплюнул фамилию мага Том. — Уже настрочил твоим родителям о приходе к нему.

— Да что могло со мной случиться? — фыркнул Поттер, обнимая Риддла за талию. Мужчина подумал, что это запрещённый приём и ему всё сложнее злиться на этого хитрого мальчишку. — Ну рассказал и рассказал, — парень уткнулся лицом в ключицу Тома, проведя по ней носом. — Ничего от этого не случится. Ты лучше скажи — тебе правда понравился подарок?

— Гарри, ты совсем с ума сошёл? — он прижал напряжённого парня ближе к себе, целуя в макушку. — Конечно понравился! Что бы ты не подарил мне бы понравилось — помни об этом!

— Даже карточку с Дамблдором из шоколадной лягушки? — глаза Поттера лукаво блеснули, когда он закинул голову назад, утыкаясь подбородком в грудь Тома, смотря в его глаза.

— Ну нет, — возмущённо отозвался Риддл, с совершенно не подходящей тону улыбкой. — Это уже слишком, — он слегка укусил Гарри за кончик носа и тот счастливо рассмеялся, расслабляясь в руках мужчины.

Тем же вечером Том принёс Гарри клятву жизни о неразглашении рецепта и совершенно точно понял, что это был самый лучший день рождения за все годы. Хотя бы потому что рядом был его Поттер. Поттер, который ради него пошёл на немыслимое и добыл рецепт философского камня.


	9. Родственники

Джеймс и Лили Поттер как раз наслаждались лёгким бризом Ионического моря, в обнимку сидя на песчаном берегу прилегающего к их домику пляжа, когда прямо на голову мужчине спикировала крупная тёмно-коричневая сова, цепляясь за волосы Поттера когтями. Лили испуганно взвизгнула и попыталась согнать птицу с головы мужа. Недовольно ухнув, сова соизволила слезть со своей жертвы и усесться рядом с магами, надменно протягивая лапку с прикреплённым к ней письмом. Мужчина осторожно протянул руку, чтобы забрать письмо; птица напоследок успела клюнуть Поттера в кисть и, победно ухнув, взмахнула крыльями, улетая домой.

Супруги настороженно переглянулись: в последний раз, когда они получали внезапную почту, пришлось подменять старшего сына младшим, отдавая того в руки Волдеморта. Нельзя сказать, что Джеймс очень сильно жалел о принятом решении, скорее наоборот: он был счастлив, что Чарли рядом, полностью свободен от общества этого Тёмного Лорда и у рода остаётся наследник. В отличие от жены, он редко вспоминал о произошедшем, довольствуясь плавно текущей жизнью возле моря в Италии.

И вот сейчас эта птица ворвалась в его будни как гром среди ясного неба.

Лили кивнула мужу на конверт, который он крепко держал в руках. Поттер спохватился и начал торопливо вскрывать желтоватый конверт; в нём оказалось два послания — от Дамблдора и Молли Уизли. Джеймс успокоено вздохнул: ничего ужасного и никаких писем от Тёмного Лорда. Рыжая ведьма выхватила из рук мужа пергамент от подруги и стала жадно вчитываться в строчки, пока Поттер, с каким-то неприятным предвкушением, разворачивал письмо от бывшего директора Хогвартса. Читая убористый, наклонённый вправо почерк, Джеймс не находил себе места: как это Гарри беспрепятственно покидал дом Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть на протяжении долгого времени и, более того, получил во владение модифицированный рецепт философского камня? Как такой монстр вроде Тома Риддла вообще позволил ему выходить из дома? И почему этот мальчишка так рисковал ими, в дневное время снимая перстень-артефакт? Поттер был зол. Мало того, что повлиять на сына авторитетом Главы Рода теперь возможности не было, так как тот является Главой отдельной ветви, так ещё мальчишка полностью проигнорировал указания насчёт перстня Блэков. Не такого отношения он ожидал от Гарри, совершенно не такого.

— Милый, — тихо позвала мужа Лили, взволнованно сминая в руках письмо от подруги. От её взора не ушло то, как разозлился Джеймс после послания от Дамблдора, но сейчас была новость поважнее. — Молли написала, что видела Чарльза и Волдеморта на балу в честь дня рождения Министра…

— Смешно, — невесело хмыкнул Поттер, поворачиваясь корпусом к жене. Он посчитал слова Уизли какой-то шуткой, ведь не мог же Риддл выпустить жениха в люди. — Ни за что не поверю, что Тёмный Лорд выпустил бы его из дома, тем более на бал.

— Но это правда! — женщина нахмурилась и протянула в руки мужа письмо. Погода начала портиться: поднялся ветер, небо заволокло тучами, а море заметно потемнело. — Там написано, что они танцевали вместе, а после куда-то сбежали, выглядя такими радостными… «Волдеморт» и «радостно» в одном предложении, дорогой.

— Не могли же мы ошибаться в Риддле…

Заметив, что море не на шутку начало бушевать, а ветер угрожающе завывал, Джеймс, предупредив супругу, аппарировал в дом, где их уже ждал Чарли, надменно и решительно смотрящий на прибывших родителей.

Юноша только пришёл из находящегося в городе клуба, как перед ним появилась сова с письмом в лапке. Он, не раздумывая, схватил его и быстро распечатал, внимательно вчитываясь в скачущие строчки небрежного почерка друга. И то, что он вычитал ему не понравилось. Они с родителями сбежали из страны из-за злого Тёмного Лорда, а теперь оказывается, что он вовсе и не злой, а вполне себе приятный, красивый мужчина, который заботится о женихе. Безусловно, вряд ли можно было бы это заметить, если пристально не наблюдать за ними на балу. Первым огорчением Чарльза стало то, что он отсутствовал на приёме в честь дня рождения Министра Магии, где можно было веселиться, флиртовать, и вдоволь танцевать, а вторым, что он лишается такого удачного замужества! И тут в голове Чарльза что-то щёлкнуло: это ему должна была достаться слава супруга Волдеморта и все его деньги, а не Гарри. К тому же, кто лучше всего подойдёт на эту роль для самого сильного волшебника, наследника Рода, как не негласный правитель Британии, Лорд Волдеморт? Кандидаты отсутствуют, и Поттер пожалел, что сбагрил в объятия такому мужчине младшего брата.

Рыжий задумался, наблюдая за начинающимся штормом и фигурами родителей на пляже. А если рассказать всё Риддлу, выставляя виноватым братца? Тогда как объяснить почему они уехали из Британии? Чёрт! Всё это было слишком сложно для него, нужно подключить отца.

Ошибка была допущена с самого начала, но никогда не поздно её исправить, верно?

— Отец, — серьёзным тоном начал Чарли, когда родители появились посреди гостиной их домика в Италии. — Мы должны, нет, мы обязаны вернуться в Британию! Я передумал. Хочу стать мужем Волдеморта!

***

Когда Риддл получил послание от четы Поттеров, Гарри, к счастью, рядом не было и он не увидел Лорда в момент ярости. Глаза приняли кроваво-красный оттенок, магия вокруг взвилась словно бешеная мантикора, готовясь в любой момент ударить. Во время чтения этого опуса под названием «Пытаемся обелить себя пушистых за счёт младшего сына» пальцы Лорда всё сильнее сжимали пергамент, а под конец, заметив приписку, что светлое семейство хочет посетить его поместье чтобы лично решить случившуюся проблему, он попросту спалил письмо.

Поттеру об этом он не сказал, предпочитая самостоятельно разобраться с его семьёй. Во-первых, рядом с Гарри ему сложно быть тем самым Тёмным Лордом, держащим в страхе Британию, прежде не чурающимся окунуть свои руки в кровь и с удовольствием наблюдающим за людскими мучениями, а во-вторых, Том прекрасно знал, что жених любит свою родню, какой бы та не была и вряд ли позволит пытать тех Круцио.

Риддл всегда, сколько себя помнил, был человеком мстительным; это было в нём и до глупого разделения души. Ещё с детства, будучи совсем мальчишкой, он любил напакостить издевающимся над ним ребятам из приюта, — чего только стоил подвешенный на стропилах мёртвый, практически распотрошённый, кролик Билли Стаббса с которым они тогда накануне поссорились, а ведь Тому было всего двенадцать. А как уж досталось Деннису Бишопу и Эми Бенсон, после того как они попытались утопить его, скинув с небольшого утёса под одобрительные взгляды остальных приютских детей, можно было слагать страшные сказки — встреча с инфери в их возрасте и испытание силы недавно выученного Риддлом невербального, беспалочкого пыточного, которое у него получалось легче, чем дышать, никого не оставит равнодушным. С годами эта черта характера становилась только сильнее и темнее, но он научился её сдерживать и использовать исключительно с выгодой для себя. Но сейчас, после столь неприкрытого пренебрежения _его_ Гарри Джеймсом Поттером, она выходила из-под контроля, энергично вилась в душе и грозилась впиться в шею отца жениха, с удовольствием вырывая плоть небольшими кусочками вместе с артериями, упиваясь металлическим привкусом во рту, впрыскивая в кровь страх, наслаждаясь мукой в глазах мужчины. Ох, как бы Риддлу в тот момент хотелось всё это провернуть и попросить Гарри смотреть, также любоваться покидающей тело жизнью отца и брата, вглядываться в собственное отражение в алой жидкости, а после долго и развязно целоваться рядом с остывающими телами. Том обязательно будет ловить тихие поттеровские стоны, шарить по телу будущего мужа, торопливо срывать ненужные тряпки, которые по ошибке назвали одеждой, а Гарри станет похотливо улыбаться и шептать о нетерпении жениха, подставляя для поцелуев-укусов шею, дарить позволение ставить метки, сильнее открываться перед ним, не обращая внимания на холодный камень пыточной.

Остановить метания окунутого в прошлое безумие разума удалось с трудом уже практически стоя с плотно сжатой в руках палочкой у выхода из кабинета, где он скрывался, предупредив жениха о работе. Перед глазами встала нежная улыбка Гарри, его лёгкие, неторопливые движения и доверчиво-прижимающееся к боку тело. Нет. Его Поттер никогда не должен поддаться извращённым мыслям Риддла, изредка накатывающим на него девятым валом, он не должен сломаться, не должен сходить с ума. Том никогда бы себе этого не простил. Пожалуй, появись прямо сейчас перед ним боггарт тот, вероятно, мог принять образ упивающегося убийствами Гарри, с возбуждённо горящими глазами, улыбающегося и залитого кровью. Чужой.

Поттер стал для него якорем, удерживающим от окончательной потери в безумии, и Риддл убережёт мальчишку от всего, даже от себя, если потребуется. Но, если быть честным, подобные приступы стали появляться так часто после появления Гарри в его жизни; прежде, после войны, попросту не было таких переживаний, не было таких охватывающих всё естество эмоций.

Мужчина стал считать до десяти на каждый выдох, как учил его Гарри, однажды застав приступ злости. Пусть душа и полностью собрана, а разум освобождён из вечного плена безумия, иногда волной накатывало, будучи чем-то вроде побочного эффекта от поступка молодости. Парень тогда не испугался, а лишь говорил с ним как с загнанным в клетку зверем, тихо, дружелюбно; он подошёл, попросил глубоко дышать вместе с ним, помогая успокоиться и обуздать свои эмоции. После прижался ближе и успокаивающе гладил по спине, пока Том окончательно не успокоился.

Мысли о Поттере помогли взять себя под контроль и Лорд, окончательно обретя хладнокровие, уселся в большое кресло под насмешливо-понимающий взгляд Нагайны.

Отомстить хотелось неимоверно, пусть даже и не столь радикально, как подсказывал воспалённый недавней яростью мозг, но открытым оставался вопрос как это сделать. Наверное, придётся подключать Малфоев, как таких же мстительных магов, делающих всё ради благополучия своих людей, — а Гарри был своим, что было понятно по разговорам о нём внутри блондинистой семейки, — и Долохова, чья фантазия могла быть ещё более пугающей, чем лордовская. Тем более, мальчишка русскому понравился сразу же, стоило им познакомиться после бала в честь Министра. Этакий совершенно новый, неизведанный зверёк; подобное отношение к будущему мужу коробило, но раз Гарри относился к этому с юмором, то Том и возражать не стал. Так, для вида кинул слабенькое Круцио в Антонина после их первого тренировочного боя с Поттером, когда маг вызвался подучить мальчишку.

Быстро собравшись и передав указания по метке, Лорд аппарировал ко входу в Малфой-мэнор, где его уже ждал Люциус. К счастью, в доме находился ещё и младший Малфой, который, Риддл был уверен, будет только рад отомстить родственникам Гарри. Мужчина удовлетворённо хмыкнул; стоило увидеть в Голубой гостиной серьёзного Долохова, псевдо-скучающего Драко и воинственную Нарциссу, — Риддл не сомневался, что младший Малфой всё рассказал матери, — как он тут же ощутил уверенность в скором появлении на свет плана если не века, то десятилетия.

— Для начала, — вместо приветствия начал Лорд, устаиваясь в широком кресле, закидывая ногу на ногу и оценивающе разглядывая присутствующих. — Стоит прояснить один момент, хотя, уверен, как минимум двое, не считая меня, уже в курсе, а один догадывается, — его глаза насмешливо блеснули, а маги напряглись. — Поттер, живущий в моём доме, не тот Поттер, который должен был быть изначально. Не Чарли.

Нарцисса кивнула каким-то своим мыслям, сжав платье в ладонях, Люциус поражённо смотрел то на Лорда, то на совершенно не удивлённых супругу и сына, не зная, что и думать, Антонин только хищно ухмыльнулся. Один Драко Малфой не поддался всеобщему настроению и остался с той же маской на лице, — он не был уверен, как себя стоит повести в данной ситуации.

— Поттеры подослали мне вместо старшего сына младшего — Гарри, — продолжил Лорд и получил в ответ возмущённые вздохи.

Леди Малфой сильнее нахмурилась, выражением лица выдавая свою настоящую блэковскую натуру. Она прекрасно знала Гарри, так как мальчик часто гостит у них в мэноре и является другом её сына. Поттер был тихим, вежливым и добрым, любящим книги и их сад; он часто хвалил цветы Нарциссы, за которыми женщина лично присматривала. Пожалуй, предпочитай Драко свой пол, ведьма стала бы настаивать на свадьбе именно с младшим Поттером, искренне считая их идеальной парой. Женщине всегда казалось странным, что никто из родителей ни разу не поинтересовался состоянием сына, пока тот гостил у, вроде как, недавних врагов, но она не придавала этому большого значения. А оно вот как оказалось: им было просто плевать на ребёнка, родившегося с тёмным окрасом магии! Нарцисса негодовала: как можно было так поступить?

Люциус, много лет знающий Лорда, можно сказать выросший глядя на него, впервые видел настолько ледяной взгляд Риддла, когда тот говорил о подмене. Не составило труда логически понять почему: Волдеморт привязался к младшему Поттеру и теперь зачем-то, — скорее всего для мести, ведь вряд ли Гарри позволил бы милорду снова убивать, — ему понадобилась настолько разношёрстная компания. Взрывной Долохов, который мог вечером выпить с тобой на брудершафт, а после ночью хладнокровно перерезать горло всей твоей семье, воинственная Нарцисса в которой бурлил темперамент Блэков не хуже, чем в Белле и он, хладнокровный и совершенно не гнушающийся любыми манипуляциями и делающий это, по праву, виртуозно. Как сюда затесался его сын, готовый попросту глотку разорвать за друга, ясно не было, но раз Лорд не возражал, то Драко тоже пригодится.

Долохов откровенно забавлялся сложившейся ситуацией. Что это не Чарльз, он заподозрил ещё во время приёма в честь Министра, о чём и сказал Лорду на следующий день. Как нынешний глава Аврората и бывший наёмник, мужчина взял в привычку замечать все, даже совершенно бессмысленные на первый взгляд детали. Танцующего Чарли Поттера он видел множество раз, ведь тот появлялся на балах, казалось, чаще, чем дышал, постоянно устраивая дебоши и выпивая по ящику различного горячительного. Но в тот раз Поттер выпил только полтора бокала и танцевал совершенно по-другому: плавно, с большим достоинством, наслаждаясь движением и музыкой, а не всеобщим вниманием. Убедиться окончательно в своих подозрениях удалось, когда Антонин впервые провёл с Поттером тренировочную дуэль. Долохов знал стиль боя Чарльза, так как лично принимал у него экзамен по ЗОТИ и Дуэли; тот пусть и был сильным магом, но являлся совершенным неумехой и ничего умнее Ступефая и Протего наколдовать не мог. А тут внезапно пошли в ход различные заклинания, разнящиеся по своему оттенку. Сначала начали с простейших, что проходили все во время учёбы в Хогвартсе, а потом так распалились, что полетели и аврорские, и темнейшие, и на парселтанге, но чаще всего невербальные. Поттер в тот раз проиграл только из-за неопытности; пусть и сила мальчишки была меньше, чем у него, но его знания касательно проклятий удивляли даже бывалого вояку.

— Только Белле не говорите, — негромко начала Нарцисса и на непонятливые взгляды присутствующих продолжила: — Она реализовывала свои материнские инстинкты с помощью Драко и, собственно, Гарри, часто гостившего в мэноре по праздникам. Если она узнает, как поступили с мальчиком, её не остановите даже Вы, милорд.

— И не собирался, — «Ни говорить, ни останавливать, в случае чего», — подумал Риддл, — Что ж, мои скользкие друзья, — практически прошипел Лорд, вызывая неприятную дрожь по спине подчинённых — давно они не слышали подобного тона. — Прямо сейчас мы придумаем план мести. Поттеры прибудут через неделю, — губы мужчины расползлись в хищной улыбке, а в глазах сверкнули красные всполохи. Не будь маги так злы на это семейство, они бы даже посочувствовали им.

***

Домовик появился внезапно.

Гарри и Том только-только начали обсуждать недавно прочитанный маггловский роман, как посреди библиотеки, дёргая себя за накидку, с громким хлопком оказался Винки и сказал, что дорогие гости прибыли. Поттер тогда искренне не понял, что это за гости, но, увидев хищную улыбку Риддла, которую тот пытался от него скрыть, посочувствовал этим магам: подобное выражение лица Лорда ничего хорошего не предвещает.

Мужчина, извинившись, отлучился встречать гостей, а Гарри задумался: было безумно любопытно кто пришёл к Лорду, раз тот ничего ему о них не рассказал, к тому же, Том не просил Гарри оставаться на месте и не идти за ним… Природное любопытство победило и Поттер, накинув на себя заглушающее шаги заклинание и надев на палец перстень, направился прямиком к главному входу.

Риддл за руку со злорадным предвкушением шагал по коридору поместья, стараясь согнать с лица хищную ухмылку. Что может быть лучше, чем дать человеку надежду, а потом разбить её в пух и прах прямо у него на глазах? Вообще, Риддл знал множество способов и получше, но они были под запретом, так что оставалось только это. Мужчина вальяжно спускался по главной лестнице с отстранённым выражением лица, обуздав свои эмоции, и внимательно разглядывал представшее перед ним семейство. Джеймс Поттер был разряжен в пижонский чёрный костюм с шёлковой рубашкой чёрного цвета и золотыми запонками, выглядывающими из-под мантии, рыжая женщина — Лили — нарядилась в длинное, чуть выше лодыжек платье, больше похожее на что-то маггловское и совсем неподходящее вычурному костюму мужа. Чарльз стоял рядом с отцом, наглым взглядом исследовал интерьер помещения; парень в ухмылке кривил губы и пытался выглядеть властителем мира. Он закатал рукава ярко-зелёной рубашки и, заметив Лорда, не стесняясь рассматривал представшего перед ним мага.

Риддлу захотелось смыть с себя этот оценивающий взгляд и отдать его обладателя для развлечений Белле, но, увы, нельзя. Мужчина глубоко вдохнул, досчитал до трёх и обаятельно улыбнулся.

— Добро пожаловать, — он приветственно кивнул. — Домовики отнесут ваш багаж в комнаты, — Риддл щёлкнул пальцами и все многочисленные сумки, стоящие за спинами Поттеров, пропали.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Риддл, — натянуто улыбнулся глава семейства. — Благодарим Вас за приём в Вашем доме. Надеюсь, произошедшее недоразумение никоим образом не отразится на наших дальнейших отношениях и на свадьбе с моим сыном.

— Всенепременно.

— Мистер Риддл, — негромко позвала его Лили, выходя чуть вперёд. — Можем ли мы увидеть Гарри?

Лорд заметил, как Чарльз закатил глаза за спиной у матери и отвлёкся на изучение своего маникюра, словно жизнь и здоровье младшего его совершенно не волновали. Впрочем, понял Том, так и было. Старший Поттер смог сдержать свой порыв, но он всё равно раздражённо посмотрел на жену. Риддл сдержал порыв угрожающе глянуть в сторону рыжего и только как можно холоднее улыбнулся. В такие моменты он жалел, что Гарри не позволил бы ему вспомнить тёмное прошлое и развлечься как во времена бурной молодости.

Риддл великодушно кивнул и отправил одного из домовиков на поиски Поттера, предположив, что тот либо остался в библиотеке, увлёкшись подсунутым ему под нос фолиантом, либо последовал за ним, узнав о гостях. Второй вариант был менее предпочтительным, ведь они ещё не обсуждали тему возвращения его родителей. Сначала Том много времени проводил в Малфой-мэноре с несколькими Пожирателями, а потом и к слову не пришлось.

Заметив родителей в поместье Риддла, первой мыслью Гарри было — «Он хочет от меня избавиться», а стоило увидеть переглядки с Чарли, как в его голове закрутились шестерёнки, и понимание, что его точно не выберут, если рядом будет брат, ощутимо ударило по нервам. Он уже хотел, словно в бульварных ведьминских романах, сбежать, поддаваясь юношескому максимализму и бурлящим в теле гормонам, оставив на столе записку «Люблю тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Не ищи меня», ведь если любишь, то желаешь счастья этому человеку и готов его отпустить, как услышал просьбу матери. Юноша призвал всю свою выработанную годами хладнокровность, включил отдыхающую в обществе Риддла рациональность, стащил с пальца перстень и вышел из коридора, представая перед родителями. Серая, заправленная в брюки, футболка была на пару размеров больше и если на теле Чарльза сидела идеально, то сейчас так и норовила сползти с плеча, открывая всем присутствующим синяки. Благо, в последнее время нужно было приложить больше усилий, чтобы они появились, нежели, например, схватить за руку.

Мама ахнула и тут же подбежала к вежливо улыбающемуся сыну. Она практически со слезами на глазах осматривала его тело, бережно проводя пальцами по кровоподтёкам, словно пытаясь забрать боль. Женщина подозрительно посмотрела в сторону сдержавшего порыв прикрыть Гарри, когда рыжая метнулась в его сторону, Лорда, а потом перевела полный страха взгляд на мужа. Чарли заметно напрягся, но с пренебрежением рассматривал младшего брата.

— Предполагаю о чём вы все подумали, — мужчина снисходительно приподнял уголки губ и медленно подошёл к держащему на лице маску хладнокровия Гарри, всё ещё сохраняющим молчание. — К сожалению, это всё действие артефакта, который вы дали сыну, — он едва удержался от порыва развести руки в стороны, как делал Дамблдор. Риддл взял младшего Поттера за предплечье, незаметно для всех извиняющееся погладил большим пальцем, и с небольшим усилием надавил на бледную кожу, на которой тут же начал наливаться цветом синяк. — Но сейчас, по крайней мере, кости перестали быть хрупкими и адские боли в мышцах прошли.

Женщина нахмурилась и воинственно посмотрела в сторону мужа. Гарри всё ещё молчал, думая о чём-то своём.

— Ты же говорил, это никак не повредит ему? — Лили подошла ближе к Джеймсу, уперев руки в бока. — Ты клялся, что это никак не повлияет на его состояние!

— Так с ним же всё хорошо, — мужчина злобно зыркнул на младшего сына. — Давай позже обсудим это? Наедине, — он обвёл взглядом детей и Лорда.

— Чарли, — прервал семейные разборки начинающий раздражаться Риддл, но, пожалуй, никто кроме Гарри этого не заметил. Рыжий парень приосанился и с превосходством посмотрел на брата, тут же переводя обольстительный взгляд на Лорда. — Гарри проводит тебя в комнату, в которой сейчас живёт, обустроишься в ней, — брюнет незаметно вздрогнул, а Чарльз ухмыльнулся. — Обед через полчаса. Вас, мистер и миссис Поттер, до апартаментов проведу я лично.

Гарри кивнул и, улыбнувшись маме, резко развернулся. Он начал подниматься по лестнице, слушая тяжёлые шаги брата за спиной. Что ж, думал Поттер, вот его сказка и заканчивается, всё недолговечно. Юноша прекрасно понимал, что самым удачным вариантом для Риддла является брат. А чувства…стерпится — слюбится. Столько браков заключается из-за выгоды так почему этот должен быть исключением? Тем более, брак негласного правителя Британии, Тёмного Лорда.

— Ты всегда одевался как бледная моль? — спросил Чарли, зайдя в комнату, и наглым образом развалился на диване, закидывая руки за голову.

— Прости, глаза кровоточили, когда смотрел на твою одежду, — состроив наивное личико ответил Гарри, после чего направился в спальню и отыскал рюкзак, чтобы запихнуть в него свою одежду. — Как отдохнули? Смотрю, ты набрал парочку килограмм. Попросить Северуса сварить для тебя жиросжигающие?

— Я хотя бы при ходьбе не гремлю костями, Гарри, — рыжий Поттер проследовал за братом в спальню и развалился уже на кровати, под недовольным взглядом брюнета. — Интересно, почему ты остался жив? Я уже надеялся, что Лорд сделает нам подарок и сотрёт из семьи тёмное пятно, — он хищно улыбнулся, враз теряя привлекательность.

— Так мечтаешь о малой комнате для своего гардероба, взамен моей спальни? — Гарри хмыкнул и запихнул последнюю рубашку, раздумывая взять ли с собой недавно купленный в магловском Лондоне детектив. Кивнув своим мыслям, всё-таки сунул его в рюкзак. — О, или нуждаешься в дополнительном помещении для раздутого эго? Извини, дорогой, не все мечты сбываются. Это жизнь.

— Да, именно поэтому, Гарри, я стану мужем Волдеморта, а не ты, — вновь принял образ милого парня Чарли, забавно тряхнув головой и расплывшись в счастливой улыбке. Гарри лишь хмыкнул и неодобрительно покачал головой, шагая в сторону двери. — Как смешно получается: уже который раз тот, кто тебе нравится, выбирает меня, — брюнет вскинул голову и резко развернулся. — Не отрицай. В конце концов, мы двойняшки, и никто не знает тебя лучше, чем я.

— Очень жаль, что я не крутил перед ними задницей — ведь кроме неё у меня ничего нет, — пытаясь отвлечь внимание от младшего брата, — нарочито печально вздохнул Гарри. — Наверное трудно постоянно быть подверженным своим комплексам и синдрому дефицита внимания, да, Чарли?

— Скажи об этом Седрику и Регулусу, милый, — Чарли поднялся с постели и медленно зашагал в сторону Гарри, неотрывно смотря в его глаза. — Думаешь, Диггори подпустил бы к себе тёмное отродье вроде тебя? Или Блэку могло понравиться такое тщедушное тельце? — рыжий взял брата за подбородок и приподнял его голову. — Ни-ког-да, — по слогам прошептал рыжий в лицо Гарри.

Поттер мотнул головой, вырываясь из захвата брата и отступил на пару шагов назад.

— По крайне мере это тёмное отродье, — неопределённо махнул рукой парень вдоль себя. — Уже сейчас является Главой Рода, а тебе ещё ждать и ждать, находясь в подвешенном состоянии наследника. Что там тебе доступно? Жить по разрешению родителей, выпрашивая у папочки по кнату в день? Когда-нибудь их терпение иссякнет, и ты женишься на ком-то вроде Булстроуд.

— Выметайся из моей, — выделил голосом последнее слово разозлённый Чарльз, складывая руки на груди. — комнаты. И помни: я во всём превосхожу тебя.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — мило улыбнулся Гарри, хватаясь за ручку входной двери. — Даже хромосом у тебя больше, чем у меня, бедненького.

Чарли победно блеснул глазами и захлопнул дверь прямо перед лицом брата.

Поттер подавил нервный смешок и облокотился на стену. Обедать с семьёй и тем более в дальнейшем пересекаться с ней он точно не намерен; был даже готов проигнорировать все писанные и неписанные правила приличия. Что ж, как вариант, он может отправиться к Драко.

— Винки, — негромко зовёт домовика Гарри, отходя подальше от комнаты теперь уже брата. Длинноухое существо появилось без шумовых спецэффектов и преданными глазами посмотрело на мага. — Том не говорил, сколько Поттеры пробудут в поместье?

— Хозяин Риддл упоминал одну неделю, хозяин Гарри, — заламывая пальцы отвечает домовик. — Старший хозяин приказал Винки показать другую комнату хозяину Гарри. Хозяин желает посмотреть комнату?

— Нет, подожди, — Поттер скинул с плеч рюкзак, доставая из него небольшую записную книжку и обычную магловскую чёрную ручку. Он черкнул небольшое послание Риддлу, чтобы тот не волновался, выдернул листок и отдал его Винки. — Передай Тому минут через пятнадцать, хорошо? — домовик кивает. — Вот и отлично. Спасибо, свободен.

Скорее всего, он поступает очень глупо, думает Гарри, стараясь как можно тише спускаться к аппарационной площадке, но оставаться под одной крышей с братом и отцом, после их сегодняшних презрительных взглядов, совершенно не хотелось. Отвыкнув за практически полгода от подобного отношения, оно внезапной пощёчиной ударило его, приводя в чувства, возвращая с небес на землю. Как-то раз Том обмолвился, что хотел бы сам разобраться с его родителями — флаг ему в руки, пусть разбирается, но присутствовать Гарри при этом не намерен.

Поттер появился посреди Жёлтой гостиной, что всегда являлась конечным пунктом аппарации родственников или ближайших друзей семейства, другие же обычно оказывались возле ворот мэнора на улице. Чары должны были предупредить хозяев, что к ним прибыл гость, но, насколько Гарри было известно, в это время дома находился только Драко; Люциус работал в Министерстве, а леди Нарцисса любила походить по магазинам с подругами или просто погостить у них, сплетничая. Юноша позвал приставленного к нему в малфоевском доме домовика — Добби — и попросил сопроводить к Наследнику Рода. Глаза домовика радостно загорелись; он, взяв Гарри за руку, переместил Поттера к Драко. Они оказались в личных апартаментах Наследника, а блондин спокойно лежал на диване, пролистывая какую-то книгу.

Заметив их, Малфой захлопнул её и отложил в сторону, после чего поднялся.

— Какими судьбами, Поттер? — стараясь скрыть удивление, спросил Драко. Гарри здесь точно быть не должно, это не по плану. — Или просто соскучился по моему красивому лицу? — он приподнял бровь.

— Мерлин упаси меня скучать по твоему лицу, — скривился Гарри, вызывая у Малфоя приступ раздражения: и как он мог забыть каким бывает Поттер? — Но мне действительно кое-что нужно, — вмиг стал серьёзным юноша. — Если дашь это под Непреложный — считай, что долг за спасение твоей шкурки от дементора на третьем курсе списан.

— И что же?

— К Тому приехали родители, увы, мои, — сказал Гарри так, будто он был бы больше рад призракам Риддлов. Впрочем, так оно и было. — А у тебя как раз есть квартира в пригороде Парижа, о которой знаем только ты, я и леди Нарцисса. Готов потерпеть Францию, раз на то пошло, так уж и быть. Хотя, если есть что-то подальше от неё — против не буду.

— Зачем тебе это? — подозрительно прищурился Драко, внимательным взглядом сканируя Поттера. Глаза наткнулись на рюкзак за спиной Гарри и догадка искренне возмутила Малфоя. — Какой гриффиндорец тебя покусал, раз ты решился сбежать из-под крылышка жениха? — ехидно поинтересовался Драко. — Ты растерял мозги, став глупым влюблённым дурачком? Думаешь, — зашипел не хуже змеи блондин. — Лорд меня по голове погладит за твою потерю? В чём логика? Или ты просто разыгрываешь какой-нибудь бульварный роман, сбегая с развивающимися на ветру волосами, желая, чтобы Волдеморт понёсся на твои поиски? Потом он бы тебя обязательно нашёл, вытер слёзы и сопли, а там уже можно поцеловаться на фоне Эйфелевой башни и свадьбу сыграть? Романтики захотелось, Поттер? Чур я ловлю букет невесты! — Гарри фыркнул, зля друга ещё больше. — Дракклы тебя дери, Поттер, не стоит этого делать.

— Да разве ж я сбегаю? — невинно поинтересовался брюнет, хлопая длинными ресницами. — Я, скорее, дарю Тому неделю непредвзятого наблюдения за Чарли без помех в моём лице! Через недельку сам вернусь или ты просто сможешь рассказать о квартире Риддлу по истечению этого времени, — пожал он плечами. — Я просто не могу, Дракон, — Гарри устало прикрыл глаза. — Ты бы видел, как отец смотрел на меня! Я и забыл насколько он меня, мягко говоря, недолюбливает из-за оттенка магии. К тому же, — парень закусил нижнюю губу и задумался, стоит ли говорить об этом. Всё-таки Малфой — его лучший друг, тот как никто другой знает обо всех поттеровских неуверенностях. — Чарли сегодня вспомнил о Седрике и Регулусе, так что…

— Ты подумал, что всё может быть точно также как в те разы и не хочешь присутствовать при этом, в случае чего, — продолжил за него блондин и плюхнулся на диван, ероша волосы. — Ладно, — сдался он. — Я дам тебе портключ, принесу Непреложный. Только сам будешь после разбираться с разгневанным Лордом, понял? — Малфой снял с шеи неприметный кулон с изображением главной достопримечательности Парижа, покрутил его в ладонях и протянул другу.

— Ты самый лучший, Дракон! — несколько вымученно улыбнулся Поттер, забирая из рук блондина портключ.

— Пароль — la foi, Поттер, — Малфой хмыкнул. — Давай свою формулу Непреложного и вали, пока Лорд не примчался спасать свою принцессу.

Малфой со скорбным видом принёс Обет. Гарри, благодарно посмотрев другу в глаза, сжал в руке подвеску, произнося слова пароля. Поттер с негромким хлопком исчез, оставляя после себя только тяжёлый груз на плечах друга. И как теперь с Лордом объясняться? План-то, можно сказать, провален.


	10. Будь со мной

Небольшая квартира-студия в светло-серых тонах и обставленная по последнему слову моды, с висящими на стенах картинами — хобби Драко — встретила Гарри тёплыми лучами полуденного солнца, так не свойственного февральским дням, и толстым слоем пыли на мебели. Что ж, вот он и во Франции, если быть точнее — Понтуаз, один из городов, где жили известные художники. Поттер был здесь однажды, когда Драко вынудил сходить вместе на выставку какого-то популярного художника; ему показалось это место неплохим.

Шаги Гарри звучали непривычно громко для помещения, в котором последние месяцы никто не бывал, будто нарушая покой этого места. За окнами слышатся проезжающие машины и негромкие разговоры мимо проходящих людей, доказывая, что жизнь не остановилась и продолжает свой беспощадный ход. Драко был прав — он сбегает, пусть и не совсем далеко. Поттеру не хотелось видеть отца и обходительного с братом Тома, пусть юноша и не имеет совершенно никаких прав на мужчину. Это было бы больно. Каждый раз, когда ему нравился человек — будь то взрослый маг или подросток, старше всего на пару лет — он выбирал Чарли. Гарри тогда мирился и принимал подобное отношение за должное, практически не испытывая огорчения — так было верно, это было неизбежно, ясно как день. Но сейчас…сейчас он не смог бы молча смотреть на это, не смог бы примириться с подобным исходом и, вероятно, помешал бы Риддлу своими выходками. Поэтому было лучше уйти, дать мужчине время, а, главное, пространство для бесстрастного выбора.

Юноша провёл ладонью, смахивая пыль с картины. Полотно с изображённым на нём морем во время шторма, стилем чем-то напоминающее работы Айвазовского, сейчас как никогда могло описать внутреннее состояние Поттера: такое же отчаянное. Гарри тихо пробормотал очищающее заклинание, приводя комнату в порядок. В любом случае, он будет находиться здесь на протяжении недели и только потом примет решение, возвращаться ли. Так или иначе, вести дела рода можно и удалённо, например, из небольшого домика Северуса в Австрии. Может удалось бы попасть на свидание к Грин-де-Вальду в Нумергард, кто знает? Так сказать, узнать историю с другой стороны медали, не поддаваясь предубеждениям.

Гарри скинул рюкзак на пол и уселся в небольшое, цвета молочной кости, кресло, закидывая ногу на ногу. Для начала стоило узнать номера доставок еды, ведь он совершенно не умеет готовить. Можно, конечно, попробовать научиться, но Малфой вряд ли поблагодарит его за спалённую квартиру. Потом поставить несложные сигнальные чары, чтобы в случае, если он внезапно воспылает жаждой прогулок, узнать о непрошенных гостях. Вроде рядом с домом был книжный магазин, Поттер мог бы сходить туда и купить почитать — взятых денег на это с лихвой хватит, хорошо быть Главой рода. Гарри покрутил портключ в руках и повесил тот на шею, спрятав под футболку.

Интересно, как Том отреагирует на его исчезновение? Главное, думал Гарри, чтобы Драко не досталось; хотя Малфой не дурак: сразу всё выложит, кроме местоположения квартиры, стоит ему завидеть на горизонте разъярённого Риддла.

Поттер поёжился от холода: в этом доме совершенно нет камина, а тёплая одежда у него и вовсе отсутствует. Парень накинул на себя Согревающие чары, чувствуя разливающееся по телу тепло, и полностью развалился в кресле, откидываясь на спинку. Маму было жаль оставлять, ведь та изначально выступала против подлога. Когда Гарри понял, что она и понятия не имела о причиняемом перстнем вреде, он ощутил накрывшее с головой облегчение: всё-таки даже в такой семье у него был хотя бы один, пусть и не самый лучший, союзник. У Гойла, вон, вообще никого нет и живёт тот как на минном поле, будучи вынужденным постоянно проверять пищу и спать чуть ли не с открытыми глазами — родители парня погибли во время войны и теперь в его доме живут какие-то дальние родственники, так и мечтающие увидеть Грегори в гробу, купаясь после смерти единственного прямого Наследника в деньгах.

Поттер посмотрел на висящие на стене напротив часы: обеденное время давно прошло, а сегодня кроме чая и небольшой тарелки овсянки он ничего не ел. Если быть честным, то и не хотелось, но стоило себя заставить, иначе сил не будет совершенно. Юноша встал и подошёл к комоду, достал из верхнего ящика малфоевский телефон и поставил тот на зарядку. Отец Драко вёл много дел с маггловскими компаниями и другу, даже если ему не очень этого хотелось, пришлось поближе познакомиться с их миром, так что для отдыха в подобных местах у него всегда была соответствующая техника. Когда минут через десять экран смартфона загорелся, Гарри нашёл приложение с доставкой китайской еды и заказал лапшу в устричном соусе.

Еду привезли всего через полчаса и отобедав, юноша достал из рюкзака маггловский детектив, увлекая растревоженный событиями сегодняшнего дня разум чтением.

***

На второй день его, как он это назвал, пряток, на пороге квартиры ранним утром появился человек, которого он точно не ожидал здесь увидеть.

Бурчащий что-то о надоедливых людях, мешающих спать честным волшебникам, Гарри отворил дверь и едва сдержал в себе желание захлопнуть её прямо перед крючковатым носом Альбуса Дамблдора. Бывший директор стоял за порогом, поблёскивая очками-половинками, одетый в лиловую мантию, и приторно улыбался, сцепив руки в замок перед собой. Взъерошенный ото сна Поттер несколько раз моргнул, надеясь о разрушении этого морока, но, к сожалению, старик всё ещё стоял перед ним.

— Какого драккла Вы здесь забыли, мистер Дамблдор? — практически прошипел Гарри, в защитном жесте складывая руки на груди. — Как Вы вообще меня нашли?

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — улыбнулся Альбус, беспардонно отодвигая Поттера и заходя внутрь комнаты. — Скажем так: когда стар, всегда можешь предугадать дальнейшее развитие событий, — лукаво блеснул глазами мужчина.

Гарри досчитал до десяти, глубоко вдохнул, закрыл дверь и вежливо улыбнулся, указывая волшебнику на одно из кресел.

— Вы накинули на меня следилку, — понял Гарри, раздражаясь ещё больше. Да как кто-то вроде бывшего директора посмел следить за ним? — Предполагаю, что в последнюю встречу. Разве светлая сторона использует подобные методы?

— Всегда следует действовать во имя всеобщего блага, мальчик мой, — старик благодушно улыбнулся и достал из карманов мантии небольшую коробочку; в ней оказались неизменные лимонные дольки. Дамблдор закинул в рот сладость, с наслаждением прикрывая глаза. — Хочешь? В такой погожий день дольки на вкус ещё прекрасней.

— Спасибо, воздержусь, — юноша устало вздохнул, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Послушайте, мистер Дамблдор, — вкрадчиво начал Гарри. — Я Вам действительно благодарен за помощь с философским камнем; ничего не получилось бы, если бы не Вы, — глаза бывшего директора самодовольно сверкнули. — Но что Вам здесь нужно?

— Мальчик мой, разве ты не понимаешь, что совершенно не нужен Тому? — добродушным голосом поинтересовался Дамблдор. Гарри вздрогнул от приторности тона волшебника, а по телу побежали отвратительные мурашки. — К сожалению, его мать использовала любовное зелье, чтобы заинтересовать отца Тома, — огорчённо покачал головой старик, наматывая на палец кончик седой бороды. — Существует такое понятие как «Проклятие Амортенции»: рождённый от этого зелья человек не может любить, Гарри. Я знаю Тома уже много лет, больше полувека, если быть точным, и за эти годы тот никогда не проявлял доброты. Он такой человек, мальчик мой, что всегда может извлечь выгоду, какой бы патовой ситуация не была. Когда ты появился у меня на пороге и попросил помощи во имя любви, то я сразу понял, что ничем хорошим это для тебя не кончится, — продолжал Альбус, не замечая начинающего звереть от клеветы на Риддла Гарри. — Но всё же решил помочь. Ты попал в когтистые лапы дьявола, полетел на огонь и запутался в сетях обаяния Тома…

— К чему Вы клоните? — перебил старика Поттер, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Присоединись ко мне, — серьёзно ответил Дамблдор, вмиг теряя всю приторную добродушность и образ чудаковатого старца. — Ты как никто за это время смог подобраться к Тёмному Лорду. Ты мог бы помочь свету.

— Вы хотите развязать войну? — удивлённо спросил Поттер, опешив от подобного предложения.

— Что ты, мальчик мой, конечно нет! — слишком интенсивно помотал головой маг, слишком честный тон использовал чтобы принять его слова за правду. — Я просто хочу, чтобы мир вновь засиял светом.

— Знаете, мистер Дамблдор, — поднялся с места Гарри и подошёл ближе к старику, нависая над ним. — Если хоть волос с головы Риддла упадёт из-за Ваших действий я не побоюсь рискнуть всем, чтобы отомстить, — хищно ухмыльнулся юноша. — А Вы сами знаете какими бывают тёмные маги, да ещё и с генами Блэков, верно?

— Это значит «нет»? — холодно поинтересовался Альбус, щуря глаза.

— Это значит «выметайтесь из моего дома», — Гарри оттолкнулся от спинки кресла в котором сидел волшебник и отошёл в сторону. — Провожать не стану. Приятного дня, мистер Дамблдор, — невинно улыбнулся Поттер, указывая на дверь.

Альбус резко встал с места, смерил Гарри опечаленным взглядом, горестно вздохнул, словно был расстроен действиями нерадивого внука, и, взмахнув мантией, пошёл в сторону выхода. Когда входная дверь хлопнула, Поттер устало плюхнулся в кресло и потёр лицо, стараясь успокоится. Не квартира, а проходной двор какой-то, ей-Мерлин. Сначала Дамблдор, а потом кто, сама Вальбурга Блэк, недолюбливающая их семью, на чай заскочит? Впредь нужно взять в привычку проверяться на различные следящие, подумал Гарри, призывая бокал и бутылку какого-то вина из запасов Малфоя. С этической точки зрения пить с утра — плохо, но кто такой Гарри, чтобы заботиться о какой-то этике, когда ему напрямую предложили выступить против Тома? Поттер ленивым взмахом руки откупорил пробку и налил полбокала красного напитка. Юноша пригубил бокал и понял, что нет ничего лучше, чем выпить с утра. Сразу жить хочется.

Осталось несколько дней, и он либо вернётся в Британию, либо уедет в Австрию. План уже составлен, осталось только воплотить его в реальность. Поттер нашёл несколько предприятий, акции которых следует купить, чтобы деньги наконец начали заполнять его личный сейф Главы, также списался с гоблинами и готов ко встрече с ними и к назначению поверенного. У него слишком много дел, которые нужно выполнить; на всякий случай он предпочёл заполнить свои сутки работой, чтобы не думать о Риддле.

За то время, которое он здесь находится, Гарри практически удалось убедить себя, что всё будет нормально, даже если Том в конце концов выберет Чарли, ведь Поттер был чрезвычайно хорош в самообмане. Эти чувства к Риддлу ведь не простая юношеская симпатия или перепутанное с ней уважение, нет, он по-настоящему влюбился, и кто его в случае неудачи вытащит из трясины, как не он сам? Никто. Так что стоило уже сейчас подготовить благодатную почву для самоутешения и недельного запоя от горя. Хотя с последним мог бы помочь Малфой, вон какие у него вина потрясающие.

Юноша с глухим звуком поставил опустошённый бокал на низкий кофейный столик из стекла перед креслом, и откинул голову назад, прикрывая глаза. Бежать от самого себя и истинных желаний оказалось проще, чем он представлял. Как бы Гарри сейчас хотелось быть в поместье Тома, прижаться к его боку и вдохнуть такой привычный аромат кардамона, смешанный с поттеровским мятным из-за трав, положить голову на мужскую грудь и просто слушать, как бьётся сердце, как оно гоняет кровь по телу. Но он сейчас в холодной квартире во Франции, которую почему-то с детства иррационально недолюбливает, сидит на диване в полном одиночестве. Потому что так надо, потому что он уважает выбор Тома, каким бы тот не был и в чью бы сторону не был принят. Гарри принял решение и не намерен от него отступаться.

Юноша встал с кресла и поплёлся в кровать, досыпать законные часы, которые у него бессовестно отобрал Дамблдор.

Буквально упав на постель, Гарри укутывается в пуховое одеяло, создавая из него своеобразный кокон. Постельное бельё ощущается чистой свежестью, приятно касаясь открытых участков кожи парня. Свет из окон падает на лицо и даже шторы не особо ему препятствуют, но Поттер слишком эмоционально вымотан, чтобы обращать на подобные мелочи внимание. Через пару минут юноша уже тихо сопит, погружённый пусть и не в глубокий, однако помогающий привести своё состояние в минимальный порядок сон.

Когда через пару часов кто-то яро зажимает его звонок, Поттер искренне готов начать убивать и уже придумал куда спрячет труп, кем бы не был этот человек. Квартира стала чересчур популярным местом в последнее время и Гарри это неимоверно раздражает. У него тут, в конце концов, не день открытых дверей и плановых посещений, чтобы шастать в, на минуточку, тайном месте. Юноша предпочёл проигнорировать звонившегося, надеясь, что тот уйдёт, когда не получит желанного отклика и подумает, что хозяин квартиры куда-то отлучился. Внутренние часы Поттера шептали о наступлении полудня, но приятная дрёма не хотела выпускать парня из своих объятий. Наглый нарушитель секретности, не получив открытой двери на звонки, пришёл к выводу, что бить его дверь кулаками является лучшим вариантом, так что Гарри всё-таки пришлось подняться с нагретого местечка опасаясь за сохранность имущества.

Всё ещё закутанный в одеяло парень с недовольным выражением лица открывает дверь и уже второй раз за день видит знакомое лицо. Только в этот раз лицо выражало явную злость и предупреждение об опасности.

Северус Снейп практически влетел в помещение перед опешившим крестником, захлопывая за собой дверь. Мужчина схватил парня за ухо и, не обращая внимания на его шипение, потащил в сторону кресел, практически засовывая Гарри в него.

Поттер обиженно зыркал на крёстного и потирал покрасневшее ухо.

— Где-то дали объявление, что здесь живёт Гарри Поттер? — деланно удивился парень, поднимая с пола слетевшее одеяло и закутываясь в него. — Иначе я не понимаю, как стал таким популярным за сегодняшний день.

— Ты вообще чем думал, когда сбегал? — зло поинтересовался Снейп, складывая руки на груди и угрожающе смотря на юного взъерошенного волшебника. Гарри захотелось исчезнуть.

— Если бы я хотел сбежать, — упрямо приподнял подбородок парень, с вызовом смотря на зельевара. — Я бы спрятался в твоём доме в Австрии. А так я практически под боком, в Европе.

— Ах, именно потому что ты под боком, милорд практически выпотрошил твою семейку и всех Малфоев вместе взятых? — желчно спросил Северус, с удовольствием замечая, как крестник бледнеет. — Повезло, что ты бы его не простил, случись что с твоим белобрысым дружком и его семьёй! Хотя бы иногда, Поттер, думай о последствиях. Куда делась твоя рациональность?

— Я сказал, что вернусь через неделю, — закусывая нижнюю губу и растрёпывая волосы сказал Гарри. — Что опять не так? Развлекался бы с моим братом дальше, смысл искать меня?

Снейп возвёл глаза к потолку, моля Мерлина дать ему сил.

— Твоя низкая самооценка удручает, Гарри, — угрюмо покачал головой Снейп. — Ему не нужен твой брат, — устало выдохнул мужчина, садясь в кресло. — Он за эти дни ни разу даже не посмотрел в его сторону, не то что развлекался.

— Пусть разберётся в ситуации без помехи в моём лице, а потом всё вместе решим.

— Убегать от выдуманной проблемы — не твой стиль, Гарри, — мужчина встал, подошёл к пытающемуся возражать крестнику, уселся на подлокотник и привлёк парня к своему боку, поглаживая по голове. — Хорошо. Раз ты так уверен в выборе Риддла через неделю — так тому и быть. Вернёшься через неделю.

— Спасибо… — парень благодарно посмотрел на крёстного. — Кстати, — внезапно сказал он. — Как ты меня нашёл?

— Ритуал поиска крестника творит чудеса, даже если этот крестник заблокировал возможность поиска в принципе, — насмешливо ответил Снейп. — А что ты имел ввиду, когда говорил о популярности? — свёл брови к переносице он.

— Приходил Дамблдор, — парень поднял руку, прося крёстного не перебивать. — Следилку навесил, когда помогал мне кое с чем. К слову об этом, пусть Том разберётся с ним. Кажется, он спит и видит, как начнётся ещё одна война!

— Что-то тебе предлагал?

— Ага, — он кивнул. — Присоединиться к нему в противостоянии с Томом.

— Хорошо, я его предупрежу, — серьёзным тоном заверил его зельевар, но тут же поменял его на более добродушный. — Хочешь есть? Я голоден, как зверь. Пару дней не ел, пока пытался найти тебя, идиота. Чья квартира, кстати?

— Драко, — отмахнулся Гарри, беря в руки телефон. — Как насчёт итальянской кухни? У этого ресторанчика хорошие отзывы.

— Буду рад.

***

Когда Риддл переговорил по пути в апартаменты со старшими Поттерами, возвращаясь, он уже был готов применять во все стороны пыточное — такое частое упоминание о бесполезности и ненужности Гарри злило. Но мужчина смог сдержаться и продолжал мило улыбаться, кивая на словосочетание «брак с моим сыном», ведь, по факту, он действительно собирается взять в мужья Поттера, только самого младшего. Маг довольно улыбался, предвкушая успех составленного ими плана, и спускался прямиком в столовую: до обеда было около десяти-пятнадцати минут, а он предпочитал приходить в трапезную первым.

Том в предвкушении потирал руки, мечтая как можно скорее разобраться с Поттерами и наконец-то просто жить с Гарри, заключив новую помолвку.

До обеда оставалось меньше пяти минут, когда перед ним появился Винки с посланием от «хозяина Гарри». Когда Риддл впервые услышал, что домовики обращаются так к Поттеру, он искренне удивился, ведь, по сути, Гарри ещё не был хозяином и не мог иметь полную власть над этими существами. Видимо, думал тогда Том, домовикам Гарри чересчур сильно нравится.

Мужчина благодарно кивнул и развернул белоснежный листок, вероятно вырванный из маггловского блокнота.

_«Не хочу находиться под одной крышей с семьёй. Я к Драко, не переживай за меня._   
_Целую»_

Волшебник скомкал в руках записку от Гарри, стараясь унять раздражение. Ну вот почему Поттеру приспичило сбежать, когда он должен был лично поучаствовать в плане мести? Что ж, судя по всему Том не до конца учёл всю подоплёку отношений внутри этой семьи, придётся импровизировать и завтра поговорить с Гарри, всё ему объяснив.

Чета Поттер зашла в столовую сопровождаемая домовиками в одно и то же время. Лили заинтересованно осматривала убранство комнаты, взглядом восхищаясь интерьером, в глазах Чарльза практически мигал счётчик предполагаемых сумм, потраченных на всё это, а Джеймс даже не осматривался, принимая всё за само собой разумеющееся.

Когда все утолили первый голод, Леди Поттер подала голос:

— Прошу прощения, мистер Риддл, — негромко сказала женщина, аккуратно вытирая руки салфеткой. — Могу я поинтересоваться где Гарри?

— Как будто кому-то это интересно, — под нос пробормотал Чарли, но каждый из сидящих за столом его услышал.

— Гарри сейчас находится у Драко Малфоя, — Том проигнорировал высказывание рыжего. Лицо старшего Поттера и его сына украсила гримаса отвращения. — Одновременно по своему желанию и моему поручению.

— Зачем Вам что-то поручать Гарри? — недоумённо заморгал Джеймс, откладывая вилку в сторону. — Разве стоит доверять лжецу?

— Я сам решу кому доверять, мистер Поттер, — холодно отозвался Риддл. Мужчина прочистил горло и обратился к будущим родственникам. — Что ж, как насчёт познакомиться поближе?

Весь дальнейший вечер Том старался предстать перед этими людьми обольстительным, сильным магом, стараясь как можно больше выведать об их бизнесе и финансовом положении. Уходил в свою спальню Том раздражённым и эмоционально уставшим, чего не случалось уже много времени. Поттеры были завистливыми, живущими на деньги предков магами, считающими себя самыми правыми и умными, даже учитывая их полнейшую невежественность во многих вопросах.

Когда на утро домовики доложили, что Гарри так и не вернулся из Малфой-мэнора, Риддл, наплевав на завтрак, подгоняемый мерзким предчувствием, погнался прямиком к блондинистому семейству. Наспех надев первую попавшуюся мантию, мужчина быстрым шагом направился к аппарационной площадке, попутно предупредив о визите Люциуса. Лорд появился перед кованными воротами поместья; не дожидаясь появления ни хозяина, ни домовиков, открыл их и направился в дом. Встретил его, на удивление, Драко Малфой, с украшением в виде синяков под глазами.

Юноша провёл его в Розовую гостиную, что сейчас пустовала, и начал рассказ:

— Когда Гарри чего-то хочет — он добивается, так что в своё оправдание хочу сказать, что пусть лучше он будет под присмотром, — нервно дёргая руками, говорил Малфой под цепким взглядом Лорда. — Сразу предупрежу, что место под Непреложным, так что выдать его не смогу, даже если очень захочется. Так вот, за проведённое с Вами, Мой Лорд, время Гарри попросту отвык от ненавидящих взглядов отца и издевательств брата. Из-за подобного отношения в семье он вырос неуверенным в себе, даже если пытается создать видимость обратного. Гарри влюблялся дважды, — Риддл нахмурился, испытывая чувство иррациональной ревности. — В Регулуса Блэка и в Седрика Диггори, и в обоих случаях те отдали предпочтение Чарльзу. Потому, что чувство Гарри к Вам сильнее, чем ко всем им вместе взятым, он не смог бы молча смотреть на повторение истории с Вашим участием…

— Но я бы никогда… — попытался возразить Том.

— Но Гарри думает иначе, — огорчённо покачал головой парень. — Он считает, что не заслуживает Вас и не хотел мешать своим присутствием во время пребывания Поттеров в поместье, поэтому предпочёл уехать и дать Вам шанс беспристрастно сделать выбор, пообщавшись с его братом.

— Куда он уехал? — ледяным тоном отозвался Риддл, до побеления костяшек сжимая в пальцах палочку. Драко опустил взгляд на свои ботинки, опасаясь смотреть на милорда.

— Обет, — негромко ответил он. — Я смогу рассказать только по истечению недели. Он сказал, что либо сам вернётся, либо будет Вас ждать.

— Ты помог ему сбежать? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Том, крутя в руках палочку.

— Да, Мой Лорд, — сжав ладони в кулак, ответил Драко.

— Круцио! — практически прошипел Риддл, наставляя палочку на юного волшебника.

Крича от боли, Малфой упал, царапая пальцами пол и выгибаясь. На его вопли прибежал шокированный Люциус и без возможности помочь наблюдал за страданиями сына. Что же такого сказал Драко, раз Лорд впервые за несколько лет использует пыточное? Продержав блондина под заклинанием около минуты, Волдеморт резко развернулся на каблуках туфель, требовательного смотря на побледневшего Пожирателя.

— Какая у Драко имеется недвижимость заграницей? — требовательным тоном спросил Лорд.

— Я не знаю, насколько мне известно она отсутствует, — придерживая трясущегося сына под руку, ответил Малфой.

— Так узнай! — рявкнул Лорд, отчего блондины дёрнулись. — Гарри сбежал. И, мой скользкий друг, — почти шипя произнёс Риддл. — Ускоряем план. Дискредитируй в глазах общественности Поттеров с помощью Скитер, можешь использовать историю с подлогом, также опечатайте счета этой семьи, — подключи Нотта, — запретите выезд из Британии. Я не собираюсь держать их в своём доме дольше двух дней. Приступай, — властно приказал Тёмный Лорд.

— Да, Мой Лорд.

— Ох, и да, Люциус, — елейно произнёс Том, пробуждая чувство чего-то нехорошего.

— Слушаю, — отозвался Малфой.

— Круцио! — небрежно махнул рукой в сторону мага Риддл, держа его под пыточном около двух минут. — Для ускорения.

Том взмахнул подолом мантии и вернулся домой, решая, что же предпринять. Семейку жениха он игнорировал намеренно и весьма открыто, не желая даже не просто разговаривать с ними, а просто видеть. Гарри сбежал, считая, что Том обязательно выберет его брата. Мужчина налил себе виски на три пальца и уже который час лакал его, закрывшись в рабочем кабинете. Значит, думал Риддл, Поттер не поверил в серьёзность его намерений, стоило увидеть на пороге его семью. Что ж, как только он его отыщет, то докажет всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, что никогда и никуда от себя не отпустит. О, Том найдёт множество способов привязать Гарри к себе, не будет гнушаться ни одним из них.

На второй день, проведя бессонную ночь, мужчина решил отправиться к человеку, который с вероятностью в девяносто процентов знал где находится Гарри. Он аппарировал прямиком к дому Северуса, ожидая увидеть его и серьёзно поговорить, но в нём оказалось пусто, на метку зельевар не отвечал и Риддл практически уничтожил его дом, но в последний момент остановился: Гарри не простит. Мужчина взвыл: какого драккла всё против него?

Он вернулся домой и снова закрылся в кабинете, выпивая виски.

На третий день после бегства Гарри в прессе появились статьи о поступке Поттеров и упоминаниях всех грехов этого семейства, Поттеры были любовно обласканы резкими эпитетами Риты; также просочилась новость о том, что Гарри Поттер является Главой новой ветви рода и не относится более к своей семье. У Поттеров опечатали счета после тщательного расследования и выявления денежного мошенничества с банком, закрыли многие принадлежащие им маггловские предприятия, спровоцировав внутренние проверки, — всего лишь немного поработать с документами, — и сделали персонами нон-грата. В тот же вечер Том практически выпнул семейство, оставляя право приходить в поместье только Лили Поттер, ведь та искренне волновалась о сыне. Поттеры стали самыми нежелательными магами в обществе, многие их корили за поступок с подлогом, они опустились на самое дно иерархии, потеряли былое величие, но удовлетворения от разрушенных жизней Том не чувствовал. Только пустота. Он опробовал все известные поисковые ритуалы, зелья и заклинания, но ни одно из них не дало результата.

Под конец пятого дня Том лез на стенку от одиночества. Он безумно сильно скучал по Гарри, хотел его видеть, мечтал коснуться. Он скучал по тёплой улыбке, заразительному смеху и вечному запаху мяты. Риддл окончательно убедился, что без Гарри жить не сможет, — только влачить жалкое существование. Мужчина осунулся, немного оброс щетиной и пил каждый раз, после посещения Малфой-мэнора.

Шестой день Том мог по праву назвать лучшим днём в жизни: Нарцисса Малфой лично его навестила и, опуская глаза в пол, протянула бумажку с адресом квартиры Драко во Франции. Риддл был так рад, что обнял опешившую от такого поведения господина ведьму и не забыл чмокнуть её в щёку. Том быстро сменил мантию, побрился, подмигнул Нагайне и аппарировал, даже не задумываясь, что потратит целую кучу сил на такое перемещение. Он очутился посреди светлой небольшой квартиры и первое, что заметил — беззаботно сопящего Гарри.

В груди Риддла завозился червячок раздражения: он, значит, себе места не находит. Не ест, не спит, а Поттер спокойно лежит и даже не вспоминает о нём!

Его мысленные метания прервало бормотание перевернувшегося на спину Гарри. Волшебник прислушался.

— Том… — жалобно пробормотал Гарри во сне. Риддл подошёл ближе. 

Всё. Это стало точкой невозврата. Сердце Лорда на мгновение остановилось и забилось с новой силой. Мужчина не выдержал и присел на кровать юноши, бережно проводя пальцами по его лицу: лоб, брови, скулы, губы, подбородок, опять губы. Мужчина засмотрелся на Поттера, думая о том, насколько же давно его не видел, и не заметил, как распахнулись невозможные зелёные глаза. Как в них сначала полыхнул огонёк удивления, потом страха и обречённости.

— Том, — прошептал Гарри, нежно обхватывая предплечье Риддла. — Ты рано.

— Идиот, — фыркнул маг, освобождая руку из захвата, он скинул с плеч мантию, оставаясь в рубашке, и снял обувь. — Если бы не упрямство Нарциссы я был бы здесь уже во второй день.

— А Чарли? — тревожно поинтересовался Поттер, подтягивая одеяло повыше.

— А что Чарли? — он пожал плечами, обратно усаживаясь рядом с Гарри. — Живёт где-то, мне лично всё равно.

— Постой… — хмурясь, свёл брови к переносице парень. — Разве ты не выбрал его?

— Зачем мне кто-то кроме тебя? — недоумённо спросил Том, ложась на кровать и устраиваясь за спиной Гарри. Он обхватил Поттера руками, прижимая ближе, боясь вновь упустить. — Я всегда выберу тебя, Гарри. Только будь со мной.

— Буду, — прикрывая глаза от счастья и смаргивая слёзы облегчения, тихо сказал волшебник, прижимаясь ближе.

— Но не думай, что я прощу тебе это бегство, — строго отозвался Риддл. — Я устал. Вот отдохну, тогда и начну мстить, — мужчина чмокнул Гарри в макушку, с облегчением вслушиваясь в негромкий смех.

Они заснули абсолютно счастливыми, не просыпаясь даже от звука хлопнувшей двери, когда навестить крестника пришёл Снейп. Мужчина покачал головой и поинтересовался у Мерлина, за какие грехи тот послал ему этих двоих.


	11. Штиль

Когда утром следующего дня Риддл не вышел на завтрак, а домовики сказали, что тот ушёл по своим лордовским делам, интуиция Джеймса забила тревогу. Появилась навязчивая мысль, надоедливой мухой вьющаяся над ухом, ожидание какого-то подвоха со стороны Риддла. Мужчина посоветовался с супругой по этому поводу, но та лишь отмахнулась, пожала плечами и набиралась решимостью поинтересоваться у домовиков где Гарри, ведь того не было видно со вчерашнего обеда. Так что до предчувствий мужа ей не было никакого дела, тем более, ведьма всё ещё обижалась на него из-за подорванного здоровья сына.

Чарли весь завтрак самодовольно ухмылялся и щебетал об особом отношении Лорда к нему, раз тот даже отдал ему прежнюю комнату брата. Он счастливо уплетал практически с боем выторгованную яичницу с беконом и кофе, не забывал упомянуть о том, как поменяет интерьер, когда выйдет замуж за Тома, — Лорда он тоже без стеснения называл по имени. Во-первых, размышлял Чарльз, он в обязательном порядке перенесёт большинство портретов в специальную комнату, потому что те провожали его каждый раз презрительными взглядами, — это, впрочем, было взаимно, — да и вообще портили антураж дома, закрывая своими рамами чудесные обои. Потом наведёт уют во всех комнатах, а то те казались уж слишком пустыми и светлыми; заодно выкинет старый рояль, до которого добрёл рано утром — смысл ему стоять и пылиться, если ни Лорд, ни он на нём не играют и не собираются? А ещё эти ужасные канделябры — Чарльз считал их полнейшей безвкусицей. На главную лестницу он бы в обязательном порядке кинул ковёр, конечно же красный, под стать его яркой личности. И белоснежное тряпьё эльфов было бы неплохо поменять на что-нибудь более…стильное. О да, Поттер наведёт здесь порядок, это уж точно!

Лили неохотно ковырялась в каше, размышляя о младшем сыне. Вчера они не смогли увидеться и поговорить о произошедшей ситуации. Ей очень хотелось забрать Гарри домой, но и слепой она тоже не была: в отличие от занятых собой мужа и Чарли она прекрасно заметила тёплые взгляды, бросаемые Риддлом на сына; заметила, как тот, прежде чем надавить на его руку, почти что ласково погладил кожу пальцем. Если не следить так пристально за ними, то и ничего не заметишь. Так что теперь она сомневалась в правильности принятого ими решения приехать сюда, они здесь определённо лишние и никакой свадьбы с Чарли не видать. Единственное, что хотелось бы Лили перед отправкой домой — увидеть сына и убедиться в его личном желании остаться рядом с кем-то вроде Волдеморта. Да, она всю жизнь выделяла больше Чарли, но и Гарри всё ещё её сын, которого ведьма любит. Они совершили ошибку ещё тогда, полгода назад, так что теперь ничего сделать было нельзя. И Лили уверена: просто так Лорд этого не оставит. Она прекрасно понимала плохое предчувствие мужа, даже разделяла его, но предпочла пожать плечами и не нервировать Джеймса ещё больше.

Каша закончилась, но ведьма не сразу это заметила: она продолжала размышлять над случившейся ситуацией.

От чего-то Поттер уверена, что Лорд о подлоге узнал гораздо раньше полученного неделю назад письма. Может в этом виноваты взгляды Риддла на Гарри, пока тот думает, что его никто не видит? Или то, как Лорд неосознанно старается держаться к её сыну ближе, слегка прикрывая собой?

Женщина не знала, но подобное отношение нельзя выработать за неделю, да ещё и с учётом обмана.

— Вилли, — негромко зовёт домовика Лили, отодвигая тарелку в сторону. Существо с хлопком появилось рядом с ней. — Где Гарри? Я его со вчерашнего дня не видела…

Джеймс цокнул, Чарли закатил глаза и прошептал что-то неразборчивое. Лили строго посмотрела на мужскую часть семейства. После смерти Леди Дореи старший Поттер совершенно отбился от рук.

— Хозяин Гарри не возвращался домой с тех пор, как ушёл в Малфой-мэнор, — понуро отозвался домовик. — Вилли не знает где сейчас дорогой хозяин Гарри.

— Почему ты зовёшь это отродье хозяином? — злобно поинтересовался Чарли, не обращая внимания на обещающий все кары взгляд матери. — Это я твой хозяин, а не Гарри!

— Вы гость господина Риддла, — воинственно зыркнул на рыжего Вилли, упирая тоненькие руки в бока. — Уж точно не хозяин. У домовиков этого дома два хозяина: хозяин Гарри и хозяин Риддл. Всё. Если больше ничего не нужно, то Вилли отправится работать.

— Конечно, иди, — сказала Лили и махнула рукой.

Домовик исчез, оставляя семейство наедине друг с другом. Лицо Чарли полыхало, являясь определением слова «гнев»; он сжимал руки в кулаки от негодования и стискивал зубы, чтобы не начать всё крушить. Джеймс нахмурился, было слышно, как в его мозгу крутятся шестерёнки; мужчина откинулся на высокую спинку стула, сложив руки на груди и закинув ногу на ногу: ему явно не понравилось высказывание домовика и вовсе не потому, что младший сын так и не вернулся. Лили переживала за Гарри. Как же так, почему он не вернулся? Не хочет их видеть или просто от чего-то бежит? Материнское сердце сжалось. Она не знала, что делать и как помочь ребёнку.

Волдеморт вернулся через два часа после завтрака, выглядя словно взбешённый дракон. Хотя василиск тут больше подходит. Мужчина практически пролетел мимо Поттеров в кабинет, пылая праведным гневом с горящими красным глазами, закрылся там и не выходил следующие несколько часов. Что именно происходило внутри этой комнаты подслушать не получилось, как бы Чарльз не пытался — Лорд кинул заглушающие. Рыжий Поттер расстроился: он с таким трудом подбирал сегодняшний наряд, желая понравиться жениху ещё больше, а тот и не увидит его. Обтягивающие штаны из чёрной кожи и полупрозрачная рубашка были обязаны произвести на Риддла впечатление!

Из кабинета Лорд выходил, сияя решимостью и вполне мирно разговаривал с Поттерами на ужине, правда, то и дело смотрел на часы. Лили спросила про Гарри, но успокаивающего ответа так и не получила: «Мы ведём поиски», — говорил Лорд и переводил тему.

Утром следующего дня Риддл вновь ушёл, вызывая разочарованные вздохи у мужской половины семейства. В то время как Лили радовалась, что Лорд ведёт поиски её сына, остальные негодовали из-за не обращающего на них внимания Волдеморта. Чарли хмурился, Джеймс злился и почему-то именно на Гарри. Мол, всё из-за него и тот специально сбежал, заставляя Волдеморта себя искать. Только Поттер не задумывался, почему Риддл вообще ищет какого-то семнадцатилетнего паренька. Они провели первую половину дня одни в поместье, изредка выбираясь его исследовать. Нашли они и библиотеку, но она энтузиазма не вызвала. Стоило набрести на сарай с мётлами, — и даром, что февраль, — отец и сын прыгнули на спортивный инвентарь последней модели и до вечера гоняли по саду. Кельпи в озере недовольно фыркал, стоило возмутителям спокойствия пролететь над ним, феечки ругались, когда сильные потоки воздуха раскручивали их с ужасной скоростью.

Нагайна, большую часть времени проводя в кабинете Лорда до которого вредители в лице раздражающих её человечков не доберутся, только недовольно шипела, стоило через открытое окно услышать жалобы живущих в саду существ.

Когда Том Марволо Риддл появился на ужине мрачнее тучи в шторм, Джеймс понял, что что-то нехорошее произойдёт сразу после трапезы. Мужчина медленно ел жаркое, не чувствуя вкуса и нервно поглядывая на Лорда. Лили обеспокоенно смотрела на Риддла, ожидая новостей о сыне. Чарли, делая призывное выражение лица, пытался поймать взгляд Тёмного Лорда.

— Думаю, вы заметили, что в последнее время я весьма занят, — начал мужчина, вытирая руки салфеткой и кладя её на стол. Он дождался неуверенных кивков волшебников и продолжил: — К сожалению, я не смогу уделить вам внимания в ближайшее время, а постоянно оставлять вас в одиночестве дома не подлежит правилам…

— Выгоняете нас? — нагло перебил Лорда Чарльз, моментально съёжившись под ледяным взглядом мужчины; магия Риддла камнем давила на рыжего, заставляя прогнуться. Юноша опустил голову под этой тяжестью и предпочёл смотреть на столовые приборы.

— Не выгоняю, а проявляю манеры, — снисходительно приподнял уголки губ Лорд, возвращая своё внимание Джеймсу и Лили. — Думаю, вы и так в курсе всех правил принятия гостей в доме, — ведьма кивнула, а старший Поттер свёл брови к переносице. — Утром я провожу вас. Леди, — учтиво обратился он лично к рыжей. — я сообщу Вам, как Гарри вернётся, не переживайте.

— Спасибо, милорд, — благодарно заглянула в глаза Риддла ведьма. Джеймс и Чарли вздрогнули от подобного обращения женщины и недоумённо посмотрели на неё. — Мы всё прекрасно понимаем. Благодарю, что уделили нам время.

— Милая… — начал Джеймс, но был перебит.

— Прошу меня простить, — поднялся из-за стола Волдеморт, поправляя мантию. Он кивнул всем присутствующим. — Дела не ждут. Доброй ночи, — и удалился из трапезной, уже в который раз за эти дни оставляя Поттеров одних.

Следующим утром семейство стояло у главного выхода с сумками за спиной и тревогой в глазах. Джеймс нутром чуял, что не просто так Лорд их выставляет прямо сейчас. Будто поиск Гарри действительно так важен, когда перед ним был Чарли — настоящий жених. Мужчина нервно топал ногой, оглядывая убранство комнаты, которое как-то разом ему разонравилось: и эти, несомненно, стоящие целое состояние подсвечники, и мраморный пол, и лестница с украшенными белым золотом перилами. И в особенности раздражал Риддл: в своей неизменной холодности по отношению к ним, тот был ещё хуже Малфоев.

Волдеморт величественно спустился по лестнице и с натянутой улыбкой попрощался с гостями, намекнув Лили, что ей разрешено появляться в поместье, если появится необходимость или она захочет увидеть сына. Женщина уже который раз поблагодарила Лорда и, более-менее успокоенная, перешагнула порог дома, шагая по каменной кладке к воротам. Дарить Поттерам возможность аппарировать из дома Риддл не рискнул из соображений банальной безопасности. Сейчас поместье Лорда является по защите практически Гринготтсом, пусть так и остаётся. Доступ имеется лишь у самого Риддла и теперь уже Гарри.

Выйдя за кованые ворота поместья Волдеморта Поттеры аппарировали домой. После величественного замка Риддла убранство Поттер-холла казалось блеклым и дешёвым, хотя определённо таким не являлось. Дорогие вазы древних эпох, стоящие целое состояние, добытые их предками много лет назад, ковры ручной работы, хрустальная люстра — всё это ничем не уступало убранству поместья Риддла, но отчего-то смотрелось гораздо дешевле действительности. Мужчина раздражённо щёлкнул пальцами и приказал домовикам перенести сумки в комнаты и разобрать вещи. Он жестом указал жене и сыну последовать за ним в малую гостиную. Последние полгода они не получали даже пресловутого «Пророка» так как жили в Италии, а оформлять подписку за границу не рискнули по ряду причин. Теперь следовало восполнить все пробелы и очень важно сделать это всем и как можно скорее.

Джеймс приказал домовикам принести все выпуски за последние полгода и оставить их в порядке от самого первого до последнего, сегодняшнего. Получилось три массивные стопки газет, но и вчитываться в каждую букву никто из них не планировал: главное — самое основное. Бегло пролистав по большей части по первые три страницы через пару часов, они добрались до утренней газеты. Стоило старшему из Поттеров прочесть заголовок на первой странице, как его пальцы смяли бумагу, не общая внимания на недовольного волшебника в самом углу страницы. Он ждал чего-то нехорошего, но это превышает шкалу не то что «нехорошо», оно пробивает «ужасно».

_«Поттеры не гнушаются подложить младшего сына взамен старшего, невзирая на буйный нрав Тёмного Лорда? Что это: попытка убийства ребёнка или же великая глупость?»_

Поттер скомкал газету и выкинул её в дальний угол. Он вцепился в волосы понимая, что это конец. В их мире дети — самое главное, они — подарки Магии и подобное отношение к сыну сделает Поттеров одними из самых презираемых магов в Британии. И причинами подобного поступка никто интересоваться не станет.

Лили с Чарли поочерёдно прочли принесённую домовиком утреннюю газету, и гостиная погрузилась в молчание. Если Чарли подобная ситуация практически никак не повредит, то о старших такого сказать нельзя. Скорее всего через пару часов практически все остальные семьи отменят договоры о совместной работе, — если ещё этого не сделали, — аннулируют присланные приглашения на приёмы и торжества. Никто не захочет видеть их в своём доме из-за предательства Магии.

— Это всё он! — вскакивая с места, заявил Поттер, начал расхаживать по гостиной в разные стороны. Лили вздрогнула из-за внезапного вскрика мужа, прервавшего её раздумья. — Это всё месть за наш поступок!

— О ком ты, милый? — постаралась сохранять спокойствие ведьма. Она сцепила руки в замок и уложила их на колени. От длительного листания газет немного устали пальцы и выбилось несколько прядей из причёски, но никто не обращал на это внимания. — Ты, главное, успокойся.

— Как кто? — злобно спросил Джеймс, резко останавливаясь и смотря прямо в глаза жене. Чарли предпочёл отмолчаться и слиться с мебелью: встревать в родительские разборки себе дороже. — Щенок этот, — выплюнул Поттер. — Сын наш, конечно же. Сама посуди: кто как не он? Обо всём знали лишь три семьи: мы, несколько Уизли и Риддл. Раз никто из нас не писал в редакцию с чистосердечным признанием, а Молли мало того, что не сделала бы этого, так её показания не были бы приняты без доказательств, а Лорду это попросту не нужно, то вывод — это Гарри.

— Во-первых, — вскочила с дивана ведьма, сжав руки в кулаки и грозно взирая на мужа. — Джеймс Карлус Поттер, не смей так отзываться о нашем сыне! Он был и остаётся Поттером, к тому же, я уверена: он этого не делал. Зачем? Гарри мог бы рассказать о твоих денежных махинациях вроде завышения выручки и активов, искажения затрат и подделки чеков, — мужчина побледнел. — и это только малая часть. Я знаю сына: он бы на какие-то мелочи вроде рассказа о подлоге не разменивался! Тем более, когда есть шанс полностью опечатать наши счета! — уже кричала ведьма, недовольная наговорами на сына. — Это сделал мистер Риддл. За наше пренебрежение Гарри и подобное отношение к нему же, — словно потеряв весь запал, понуро сказала женщина и села обратно.

— Что?! — взвизгнул Джеймс и в мгновение ока оказался перед женой. — Да как он посмел?! Думает, победил практически без войны и держит страну на поводке, значит всё можно? Дракклов полукровка недостойный зваться магом! Чтоб его фестрал в…

— Хозяин! — с хлопком появился один из домовиков, прерывая речь Поттера и кланяясь в пол. — Пришёл господин Крюкохват и попросил срочно позвать Вас, он в главной гостиной.

— Свободен, — жёстко отозвался мужчина, стараясь взять эмоции под контроль.

Волшебник отправил сына в свою комнату, и тот не рискнул возражать, когда Джеймс был в подобном состоянии, а Лили попросил проследовать за собой на встречу с поверенным рода. Они с женой, пусть так и не было принято, на подобные встречи ходили совместно. Обычно ведьмам о состоянии финансов выборочно рассказывали уже дома, не беря тех с собой в банк. Безусловно, они могли сами наведываться в Гринготтс, но в таких случаях причинами их визитов являлись не дела Рода.

Поттеры чинно вошли в излюбленную гостиную: преимущественно бордовые цвета, как дань уважения факультету, на котором училось большинство представителей семьи, под потолком и на стенах лепнина из сусального золота, воинственно изображённый лев — держатель для мечей. В книжных шкафах только самые известные книги — попытка вызвать зависть. На окнах тёмно-бордовые портьеры, которые они с женой повесили сразу после переезда в Поттер-холл. Перед камином большой кожаный диван и парочка кресел, невысокий столик подле них, на полу узорчатый ковёр — достояние гостиной.

На одном из кресел с идеально ровной спиной восседал гоблин и неторопливо потягивал принесённый домовиками кофе. Крюкохват одет в тёмно-синие брюки со стрелкой и жилетку, под которой была голубая рубашка в тонкую вертикальную полоску. На длинном носу небольшие из золота очки с длинной цепочкой, висящей на вытянутых ушах. Губы поверенный кривил также презрительно, как и во все предыдущие встречи, что не давало заподозрить магам какую-либо гадость. А вот надменные смешинки в глазах наталкивали на не самые лучшие мысли. Заметив Главу Рода и его супругу, Крюкохват поставил чашку кофе на блюдце и, достав из кармана документы попутно увеличивая их, премерзко улыбнулся. Джеймс не знал, является ли подобная гримаса привычной для всех улыбающихся гоблинов, но не особо рвался узнавать.

— Добрый день, господин Крюкохват, — вежливо поклонился Поттер, Лили сделала книксен. — Какими судьбами?

— Сомневаюсь, что Ваш день действительно добрый после сегодняшних новостей, мистер Поттер, — кивнул им на диван гоблин, предлагая присесть. Джеймс сцепил зубы и выполнил просьбу. — Перейдём к делу, надеюсь, Вы не против, — Поттеры кивнули. — Отлично. Сегодня утром к начальнику банка попали неопровержимые доказательства от пожелавшего остаться анонимным мага о Ваших махинациях со счетами, о которых я не имел права докладывать из-за данной Роду клятвы верности, — гоблин нахмурился и осуждающим взглядом смерил Джеймса. — Перечисляю: фиктивная выручка, завышение активов, подделка чеков, завышение затрат, несоблюдение правил изъятия особо-опасных артефактов. По приказу Рагнука Четвёртого все счета Поттеров опечатаны, не считая ученической ячейки Чарльза Флимонта Поттера. К тому же, Поттер-холл остался в Вашей собственности.

— Как опечатаны? — стал бледнее мела Джеймс, его супруга всхлипнула, понимая по тону гоблина, что это только начало. — В сейфе Чарльза осталась всего лишь тысяча галеонов!

— Это не мои проблемы, мистер Поттер, — развёл руки в стороны Крюкохват и попытался продолжить, но был перебит волшебником.

— Как это «не мои проблемы»?! — от злости сжал руки в кулаки Джеймс, ненавистно смотря на невозмутимого гоблина. — Вы поверенный рода! Это Ваши проблемы в первую очередь.

— Я не могу заведовать счетами, которых нет, — он пожал плечами. — Ко всему прочему, вчера были проведены проверки в крупных маггловских компаниях, принадлежащих Вашей семье и в большинстве из них выявили жутчайшие нарушения; выписаны постановления о закрытии предприятий. Должны выполняться в течение недели. Стоит упомянуть, что по приказу главы банка меня перевели в другую семью.

— Вы бросаете наш Род? — взвизгнул Джеймс, вскакивая с дивана. — Да как Вы можете! — яростно негодовал мужчина. — Вы же были поверенным последние двести лет!

— Да, — кивнул гоблин, соскакивая с кресла. — И Вы — самый ужасный Глава на моей памяти, — он подошёл к камину и напоследок кивнул Поттерам. — Всего доброго.

Гоблин исчез в зелёном пламени, оставляя Поттеров в компании тяжёлых мыслей. У прежде баснословно богатого рода осталась только тысяча галеонов на счету и родовое гнездо. Даже с учётом продажи всех реликвий им никогда не удастся восстановить прежние счета. Когда Крюкохват сказал об опечатывании ячеек Поттеров, то в тот момент Джеймс мог понадеяться на прибыль маггловских предприятий, но теперь нет и их. Они нищие, почти как… Уизли. Поттер рыжее семейство не очень любил и относился к ним с брезгливостью: Предатели Крови, да ещё и бедные! Но так как Молли была хорошей подругой Лили ещё со времён Ордена, а старший сын дружил с Роном, то ему пришлось мириться с подобными обстоятельствами. Сейчас же…они были похожи: бедняки и Предатели: кто Магии, кто Крови. Повезло ещё, что в их случае не появилась Печать Предателя.

Мужчина, жестом пресекая попытку жены начать разговор, удалился в свой кабинет. Там точно найдётся отличная компания — несколько бутылок коллекционного виски, оставшегося ещё от отца. Он медленно, словно не хотел передвигать ногами, поднялся на третий этаж, открыл тёмную дверь и вошёл внутрь рабочего кабинета. Стол, пара кресел и книжные полки — вот и всё убранство, привычное большинству владельцев подобных помещений в своём доме. Джеймс, на ходу скидывая мантию и ослабляя галстук, призвал пузатую бутылку и бокал, наливая до краёв. Это конец, думал Поттер, большими глотками выпивая алкоголь, он теперь никто в магическом мире. Нищий, предавший заветы Магии, жалкий волшебник.

В ход пошёл второй бокал.

Никто не захочет теперь иметь дела с его семьёй. Единственный выход для Чарли — дурацкий квиддич, а любимая жена будет вынуждена продать половину гардероба, чтобы прокормить семью. Оставалось только утопить своё горе в алкоголе и попробовать бедность на вкус. Может ещё удастся умотать за границу? Вроде там был небольшой домик, о котором не знал никто…

Поттер пил несколько часов подряд, но до засыпания прямо в кресле надраться так и не удалось: и всё из-за повышенного метаболизма волшебников!

— Хозяин Джеймс, — пролепетал домовик, появившись в кабинете Главы. Громкий хлопок отозвался болью в висках и лбу Поттера. — Пришёл господин Дамблдор. Он настойчиво просит Вас принять его.

— Впускай, — Джеймс пьяно хихикнул.

Домовик исчез, а через пару минут на пороге кабинета оказался Альбус Дамблдор не изменяющий вкусу в одежде: морковного цвета мантия с нарисованными и испускающими пыльцу цветами на ней, колпаке и бантиками под цвет одежды в бороде. Великий волшебник приторно улыбался и цепким, совершенно не подходящим к улыбке, взглядом осматривал кабинет: перевёрнутые кресла, разбросанные книги и сломанный стол. Не всё так плохо, как могло показаться.

— Что-то случилось, мальчик мой? — участливо поинтересовался старик, сцепляя руки в замок перед собой. Он подошёл ближе к своему бывшему ученику.

— Тёмный Лорд случился, — пробубнил Джеймс, с трудом наполняя ещё один бокал остатками виски; янтарная жидкость заполнила его наполовину.

— А ты не хочешь отомстить за своё унижение, мальчик мой? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался бывший директор, лукаво улыбаясь и сверкая глазами.

Поттер кивнул и предвкушающе улыбнулся.

***

— Что ты ему ответил?!

Риддл, выслушавший рассказ Поттера о появлении Дамблдора в малфоевской квартире, уже который раз задавал этот вопрос, недовольный пренебрежением Гарри своей безопасностью.

После того, как наутро сразу после пробуждения Том аппарировал, невзирая на недовольное шипение Поттера, Гарри кинули на кровать и предъявили наказание: теперь он не мог ни на шаг отходить от Лорда, был обязан присутствовать на всех встречах и в обязательном порядке провести самый жёсткий обряд, спустя год переходящий в брачный. На заявление Поттера, что ограничения работают в обе стороны, Том закатил глаза и сказал: «Так в этом и суть, идиот». Гарри не оставалось ничего, кроме как смириться, хотя он и не был против всего этого.

Так что теперь, трясущийся над здоровьем Поттера, как дракон над золотом, не обращая внимания на юношеские усмешки и подтрунивания, Риддл негодовал: как Гарри могла прийти в голову такая абсурдная мысль, вроде угроз Дамблдору? Ладно ещё старик попытался его завербовать — огорчает, но не сильно — но вот пригрозить бородатому расправой в случае угрозы ему, Тёмному Лорду, нужно быть совсем глупым.

— Ну, а что мне было делать? — обиженно бурчал Гарри, сильнее закутывая в пуховое одеяло своё полуголое тело. Домовики плохо протопили камин, а спальня Риддла как раз находилась с ветреной стороны. — Я был раздражён, хотел спать, а тут он со своей слащавой улыбкой говорит про проклятие «Амортенции» и сверкая глазёнками, предлагает свергнуть тебя. Ну, не сдержался, со всеми случается. Ничего же не произошло, чего паникуешь?

— Ты же понимаешь, что такого проклятия на самом деле не существует? — Поттер приподнял бровь, недоумевая за какого идиота его держит Том, и насмешливо фыркнул. — Ладно, — Лорд устало прикрыл глаза и уселся на кровать, приобнимая нахохлившегося Гарри. — Я просто волнуюсь за тебя. А если бы ему не понравились твои слова чуточку сильнее? Как ты мог бы противостоять такому волшебнику как он, м? Что по-твоему быстрее: луч Авады или твой аварийный портключ?

— Авада, — недовольно буркнул Гарри, утыкаясь холодным носом в шею Риддла. — Я проверял. Давай просто забудем об этом, ладно? — молящим взглядом посмотрел на жениха парень. — Всё обошлось. К слову, что за детский сад ты устроил с моей семьёй? — перевёл тему юноша, со всей строгостью взирая на Тома.

— Кто сдал? — предельно спокойно поинтересовался Риддл, ещё сильнее взлохмачивая волосы будущего мужа.

— Эй, Риддл! — отодвинулся подальше Гарри. — Соблюдайте субординацию. А сдал тебя Крюкохват и мама. Даже отнекиваться не будешь?

— А смысл? — он пожал плечами и подполз ближе к Поттеру, укладывая голову на живот парня. — И когда успел с ними связаться? Всё же время со мной был, — задумчиво сказал Лорд.

— Секрет фирмы, — весело хмыкнул юноша, по-детски показав Лорду язык. Он неосознанно зарылся пальцами в волнистые волосы Тома, портя его идеальную укладку.

— Значит в туалете, — кивнул своей догадке Риддл, откровенно забавляясь реакцией брюнета: тот покраснел и подозрительно прищурился. — Будем вместе ходить и туда, будущий мистер Риддл.

— Во-первых, Поттер-Риддл, — важно отозвался Гарри, приподнимая указательный палец. — Во-вторых, с тобой в туалет я не пойду, не дождёшься. Хоть где-то у меня должно быть личное пространство, слышал о таком?

— Риддл-Поттер, — не обращая внимания на вторую часть предложения, тоном, не терпящим возражений, отозвался Том, приподнимая голову и смотря прямо в поттеровские невозможно зелёные глаза. «Воистину ведьминские», — подумал тогда мужчина.

— Поттер-Риддл.

— Нет, — для убедительности покрутил головой Том, приподнимаясь выше.

— Да, — сложив руки на груди, Гарри не желал уступать. — У меня ещё свой Род есть, если не забыл.

— И что? Ты всё равно меня не заставишь. Я тут Тёмный Лорд.

Поттер хмыкнул, окинул Риддла смешливым взглядом и нагнулся, из-за чего их лица оказались на одинаковом уровне. Гарри, чуть прикрыв глаза и томно взирая на Тома из-под опущенных ресниц, прошёлся взглядом по мужскому лицу и остановился на губах. Юноша неосознанно облизнулся, а одеяло спало с голых плеч, открывая вид на множество поставленных собственником-Риддлом меток. Лорд от такого зрелища покорного и полностью ему принадлежащего Поттера на миг задохнулся. И этого мига хватило, чтобы Гарри, улыбнувшись, прильнул к его губам. Парень обхватил шею Тома руками, теснее прижимаясь к горячему телу; Поттер прошёлся языком по нижней губе волшебника, желая получить разрешение пробраться внутрь его рта. И он его получил, когда Риддл, простонав, приоткрыл рот и перехватил контроль над действиями Гарри, лаская его язык своим. Мужчина ближе прижал к себе податливое тело жениха, усаживая того на свои колени.

— Ладно, у тебя были весьма убедительные аргументы, — ухмыльнувшись отозвался Том, оторвавшись от Поттера. — Так уж и быть, Поттер-Риддл, так Поттер-Риддл, — миролюбиво промурлыкал он на ухо жениха.

— Я вообще хорош в переговорах, если ты не знал, — прильнув к боку будущего мужа, смешливо отозвался Гарри. — Можем как-нибудь устроить дебаты, если хочешь.

— О да, — Том усмехнулся, чмокнув Гарри в макушку. Мужчина зарылся пальцами в непослушные волосы Поттера. — Ещё как хочу.

— _Раз уж Гарри вернулся, то когда мы пойдём к Криденсу?_ — Нагайна внезапно вползла прямиком на кровать, осуждающе смотря то на Поттера, то на хозяина. Гарри, не ожидавший появления любимицы Тома от неожиданности вздрогнул в его руках.

— _Когда потеплеет_ , — отозвался маг, натягивая одеяло на плечи будущего мужа. — _Там приятней находиться летом и весной_.

***

Приятный морской бриз ласкал лицо Гарри. Юноша, усевшись на небольшом склоне и свесив с него ноги, вглядывался в накатывающие на берег волны, сражающиеся с маленькими камушками. За этот год случилось больше, чем за всю его предыдущую жизнь. И пусть он был очень непростым, хорошие моменты всё же случались чаще. Во-первых, он познакомился с Томом, чего бы точно не случилось не придумай родители тогда подменить им брата, во-вторых, теперь он является настоящим женихом Риддла, законным и представленным прессе. Уж как загорелись глаза Риты Скитер, когда они пришли к ней спустя два месяца после скандала с Поттерами Гарри не забудет никогда.

Сами Поттеры, к слову, перебрались под крылышко Дамблдора и после смерти от драконьей оспы Леди Вальбурги Блэк стали жить в родовом гнезде Блэков на Гриммо двенадцать. Как её портрет ещё со стеной не вырвали — Гарри не понимал. Это женщина пока жила была довольно резкой в выражениях, а после стала совсем уж склочной. Наверное, думал Поттер, она так себя развлекала, когда старший сын превратил дом в «место сборища жалких бородатых козлов и Предателей Крови и Магии», как цитировала её слова мама. Регулус не мог предотвратить этого безобразия — жил уже пару лет в Испании, женившись на какой-то своей троюродной кузине.

Гарри с матерью сносно общались, перекидываясь парочкой писем в месяц за спиной отца, отрёкшегося от сына из-за его выбора стороны.

Пока Том с Нагайной остались на могиле Криденса, которую Гарри с трудом отыскал среди сотни подобных на кладбище Олд Бериал Хилл в штате Массачусетс, юноша предпочёл подышать морским воздухом. Риддл пообещал сразу после отвезти его на нормальное тёплое море, но, если честно, Поттеру хватало и этого залива. Море — это всегда море, и оно в любом случае прекрасно.

— О чём думаешь? — внезапно появился за его спиной Том, накидывая на плечи тёплый плед. Надо же, Гарри даже и не заметил, как замёрз из-за ветра.

Мужчина сел рядом.

— О прошедшем годе, — отмахнулся Гарри и привалился к тёплому боку Тома, не отводя глаз от линии горизонта: небо и вода была настолько голубыми, что сливались вдалеке. — А ещё у меня предчувствие, что Дамблдор что-то затевает.

— Он всегда что-то затевает, — Риддл полной грудью вдохнул солёный воздух. — В его возрасте либо вяжут носки, либо строят планы по захвату мира. Но если ты так волнуешься — прикажу Эйвери усерднее за ним следить.

— Спасибо, — кивнул парень и прикрыл глаза. Что-то всё ещё не давало ему покоя, но заверение Тома об усилении контроля над бывшим директором и его «Орденом Феникса» немного успокоило. — Где Наги? — переводя тему в мирное русло, поинтересовался Гарри.

— Попросила оставить её наедине с Криденсом, — весело усмехнулся Риддл, прижимая Поттера ближе к себе. — Что-то там шипит суперличное и не хочет, чтобы кто-то слышал. Так что я предпочёл найти своего жениха, который оказался сидящим на каком-то возвышении и продуваемый всеми ветрами.

— Ты никогда не жалел? — невпопад спросил Гарри, поворачиваясь к Тому и внимательно вглядываясь в его глаза. Риддл приподнял бровь, таким образом прося уточнить вопрос. — Ну, что мы познакомились и всё-такое, — парень смущённо зарделся и почесал щёку. — Я же врал тебе довольно долгое время…

— Твоя ложь нас свела, Гарри, — мягко сказал мужчина, накрывая одной рукой покрасневшую щёку жениха, а второй переплетая с ним пальцы. Риддл бережно поглаживал Поттера по скуле. — И ответ на твой вопрос: нет. Я никогда не жалел и не буду. А за враньё ты уже расплатился — только посмотри на левую руку. Ты окольцован до конца жизни и даже дольше. Этот обряд связал наши души и теперь каждое перерождение мы будем встречаться и вновь быть вместе.

— Я люблю тебя, Том, — прошептал разрывающийся от чувств Поттер, прикрывая глаза.

— И я тебя.

Риддл нежно, практически целомудренно, поцеловал жениха. На губах Гарри был привкус черничного печенья, которое им в дорогу дала Долли, солёного моря и бесконечной свободы.


End file.
